Quando Ainda não Éramos
by Cla Aguiar
Summary: 4 marotos, 4 casas... Você não achou que fosse por acaso, achou? Pra esquecer antes é preciso relembrar, Pra perdoar, antes ressentir, Pra entender, antes duvidar...
1. Chapter 1

Notas das autoras:

Está certo! Isso é um saco, então vamos ser rápidas...

Essa fic surgiu do desejo de compartilhar a nossa versão (imaginada e discutida em conversas bastantes "calorosas") sobre os acontecimentos que antecederam e sucederam à saga do menino que sobreviveu.

**_Aonde Termina o Acaso_ **pretende ser uma trilogia, abordando desde antes da união dos marotos, aqui pertencentes cada um a uma casa, até antes da queda (ou não) de Voldemort.

A primeira parte **_Quando Ainda não Éramos_** que segue essa apresentação, compreenderá os cinco últimos anos dos marotos em Hogwarts.

É de nossa vontade que a narrativa amadureça em correspondência com os personagens, e nesse ponto nos desculpamos pela simplicidade dos primeiros capítulos.

Reviews são muito bem vindas e serão todas respondidas. Essa fic conta ainda com um Blog, sempre atualizado antes do site. O endereço se encontra no perfil da autora. Visite!

**Disclamer: Harry Potter**, seu mundo e mais alguns dos personagens aqui citados, pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros.**

Clã Aguiar

**Título da fic: **Aonde termina o acaso – A trilogia.

**Subtítulo: **Parte1 – Quando ainda não éramos.

**Spoilers:** Os cinco livros já publicados. (Mas não nos ateremos a eles com rigor absoluto).

**Classificação: **M

**Gênero: **Geral/Drama/Romance.

(Prólogo)

(...) Finalmente o silêncio se fez no enorme salão. As mãos trêmulas amassaram convictas o pequeno texto, que havia sido preparado.

Assim que subiu no palanque improvisado, sabia exatamente o que queria dizer, olhou cada um dos presentes, um filme passando por sua mente. Os olhos se encheram d'água. Sorriu, depois engoliu seco e deixou a voz, embargada de emoção, comunicar:

Pra esquecer antes é preciso relembrar,

Pra perdoar, antes re-sentir,

Pra entender, antes duvidar.

Divido agora com o mundo, a nossa história, meus amigos.

Mas essa é só minha versão de como tudo aconteceu.

O meu olhar sob um passado, jamais distante.

Pra aceitar, foi preciso escrever...

E escrevendo foi preciso começar pelo começo!

Por quando ainda não éramos...

Quando ainda não éramos tolos, nem crédulos, nem visionários e tão pouco espertos.

Porque foi nesse tempo, acredito eu, que começamos a definir nossas escolhas.

Porque escolhemos...

Não o caos, não toda essa dor que de alguma forma ainda carregaremos em forma de saudade.

Nós escolhemos o agora!

Cumprimos a predestinação de nosso tempo...

Talvez não houvesse outra forma...

É chegada à hora de celebrar...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Muitos anos antes ..._**

**Capítulo I**

**Passando dos limite**

- Cara, isso aqui não tá nada bom...

Tiago Potter não pode deixar de rir do comentário do amigo de infância e companheiro de time, Neon Geller, afinal aquele tom de tranqüilidade era no mínimo inusitado, já que o campo de quadribol aquela altura mais parecia um campo de guerra.

A distração, no entanto, durou pouco tempo. A atenção de Tiago logo foi trazida de volta ao jogo quando um balaço lançado por Maurice Taylor, batedor sonserino, quase o derrubou de sua vassoura.

Embora a Grifinória estivesse habituada ao intenso e violento estilo de jogo sempre imposto pela Sonserina, a adversária naquele tarde parecia querer se superar. Inconformado, Tiago ainda via seu time perdendo de 50 a 10.

A cada minuto o jogo tornava-se mais e mais agressivo, e para desespero do garoto e de sua equipe a juíza parecia não enxergar nenhuma das faltas cometidas contra eles.

O barulho vindo da arquibancada era ensurdecedor, mas não o bastante para abafar a voz de Levi Stevan, o lufanista locutor oficial de Hogwarts, que desde a derrota de sua casa para a Grifinória, começara a torcer descaradamente contra a equipe e por isso, agora narrava a partida com certo entusiasmo.

_**N/As:** Para facilitar a compreensão, já que os personagens ainda não foram apresentados, os nomes dos jogadores do time da sonserina estão em **Negrito**._

- E lá vai Théo McCoy, senhoras e senhores, em mais uma tentativa de reação da Grifinória... E ELE FRACASSA! **McNair** agora tem a posse da goles, parece que nada pode impedí-lo...

Mas não... **McNair** é acertado por um balaço de Albert Freese. Mas numa manobra incrível, **Bradley** recupera a goles, há apenas um metro do chão.

É Inacreditável! Ele ganha altitude, e segue rumo aos aros em toda velocidade. Passa por Lícia Boydes, desvia de Néon Geller e se prepara para arremessar. O goleiro se posiciona... Mas é gol, GOOOL, senhoras e senhores. A sonserina marca 60 Á 10. Será que ainda há esperança?

E aí Tulace, decepcionada com o irmãozinho?

- Tão engraçadinho! Babaca! - Falou a menina ironicamente da arquibancada, mas naquela barulheira, só ela mesma e a amiga Maya sentada ao seu lado escutou.

Tulace Clifford e Maya Geller estavam quase alheias ao jogo. A verdade é que não se poderia dizer que gostavam de quadribol. Em fato as garotas se sentiam na obrigação de assistirem as partidas por terem suas amigas de quarto: Thera Owtclew e Lícia Boydes, respectivamente batedora e artilheira; além dos irmãos, o goleiro, Pietro Clifford e o artilherio Neon Geller, jogando pela casa da Grifinória.

**N/As:** _Apesar da ausência de acentos, lê-se Túlace, Neôn e Théra Outicley. _

Levi, ao contrário, parecia não se desligar um minuto:

- A juíza apita, o jogo recomeça! A Grifinória repõe a goles. Ela agora esta com Lícia, que passa para Théo, que repassa rapidamente para Neon e Nossa! Neon foi atingido por um balaço de **Sirius Black**, ele se desequilibra, mas consegue manter-se na vassoura; **Sirius** comemora junto com **Maurice Taylor**, enquanto **Jonathan Bradley** recupera a goles para Sonserina... Ele tenta um arremesso direto, mas o goleiro Pietro Clifford é mais rápido e consegue evitar mais um gol.

E lá vamos nós. Pietro passa para Théo McCoy, que alcança a área da Sonserina, **Walden McNair** assume a marcação... Mas ele é atingido em cheio, por um balaço de Thera Owtclew.

UHH! Essa deve ter doído! É ela senhoras e senhores, a melhor batedora de Hogwarts... Um talento mal aproveitado em um time tão fraco! Théo prossegue rumo aos aros, mas **Nathan Rodd** e **Bradley** se posicionam em sua frente impedindo sua visão. Lícia se aproxima, ela está livre, Théo passa a goles para ela... Mas, o que? Por Merlim, parece que o jogo chega ao fim, Tiago Potter consegue agarrar o pommm... NÃO! Lícia Boydes foi derrubada da vassoura por um balaço de** Maurice Taylor**. Parece que Potter também foi atingido na mão deixando o pomo escapar. A torcida da Grifinória enlouquece. A juíza apita. Ela está... Não! Ela está cancelando a partida.

Os dois balaços que atingiram Tiago e Lícia, após a captura do pomo, juntamente com o cancelamento da partida, fora o estopim para que a situação saisse de controle. Albert Freese o segundo batedor da Grifinória tomado pela raiva partiu então para cima de **Jonathan Bradley**, dando-lhe um soco no nariz, que o fez cair de sua vassoura. Não satisfeito Freese aterrisou e deu continuidade a briga no chão.

A atitude do garoto acabou por desencadear um efeito dominó, e em poucos segundos, quase todos os jogadores já estavam em terra firme se engalfinhando uns com os outros. A situação logo ficou realmente caótica, os jogadores da Grifinória estavam revoltados e as provocações por parte da Sonserina só atiçava ainda mais o tumulto.

A juíza corria de um lado para o outro pouco podendo fazer para controlar os alunos. Tiago tentava impedir Pietro, o goleiro, de entrar na briga, segurando o amigo, apesar da mão machucada pelo balaço. O mesmo não acontecia com Thera, que não tendo ninguém para impedi-la partiu com bastão e tudo para cima de **Maurice Taylor**. No meio a toda confusão a garota ainda pode ouvir Freese, seu companheiro de posição na grifinória, que ainda se atracava com **Bradley**, gritar:

**-** É isso aí garota! Mostra pra ele o que uma batedora faz, BATE !

Théo McCoy tentava se defender dos chutes e socos de **Lucius Malfoy**, o apanhador da Sonserina. O mesmo ocorria entre Neon Geller e **Walden McNair**.

Já **Sirius Black** por sua vez tentava convencer **Nathan** **Rodd** e **Moufid Abdelazir** a não aderirem à confusão, o que estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Pietro acabou por conseguir se livrar de Tiago, mas primeiro correu na direção de Lícia, que estava estendida no meio do campo. Queria tirá-la dali, mas teve que deixá-la para socorrer Neon, que já mais apanhava do que batia, e assumir a briga com **McNair**.

A arquibancada urrava. Alguns membros das duas torcidas também já se estranhavam.

Uma McGonagall extremamente irritada adentrou o campo seguida por Sólon Black e Rachel Gullian, ambos monitores quintanistas de Hogwarts.

- Professora, o que nós devemos fazer? -Perguntou o garoto, parecendo pessoalmente ofendido com aquela baderna.

- Qualquer coisa Sr. Black. Qualquer coisa para por fim nessa... Por Merlin... Albert largue seu colega. Ele não é um saco de lumas de xilim. E você Thera? Isso são modos de uma mocinha! Largue esse bastão imediatamente! Não vê que o pobre não está sentindo mais coisa alguma. Pietro Clifford e **Walden McNair** parem agora com essa picuinha ou eu vou... McCoy! Isso aí é um nariz ! Pobre Madame Pomfrey, terá muitos ossos para restaurar. Onde será que está Alvo quando...

- Acalme-se Minerva. Já estou aqui.

Como num passe de mágica o silêncio tomou o campo e a arquibancada, todos agora estavam estáticos olhando para o diretor que não estava com o seu usual olhar de tranqüilidade. Na verdade, ele parecia estar profundamente insatisfeito. Seu tom de voz, entretanto permaneceu inabalável e após se auto-aplicor uma magia de projeção vocal, falou:

- Agora, todos vocês, ouçam-me bem. Eu quero que aqueles que não precisarem de cuidados médicos se dirijam para seus dormitórios imediatamente. Os demais devem acompanhar os monitores para a enfermaria de onde, assim que obtiverem alta, deverão ir diretamente para o meu escritório. Mas já vou adianter que a partir de agora, devido ao comportamento anti-esportivo, eu declaro Grifinória e Sonserina, fora do campeonato desse ano letivo.

- Minerva, por favor, me acompanhe, tenho alguns assuntos para tratar com você.

A professora apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem poder disfarçar seu desapontamento com a eliminação precoce de sua casa do Campeonato Anual. Antes de deixar o campo, para seguir o diretor, encarou cada um de seus jogadores, e todos sem exceção, se sentiram envergonhados.

* * *

Minutos depois, os dois times já se encontravam na enfermaria. Para evitar demais tumultos Sr. Filch tomava conta da porta só permitindo a entrada de outros alunos machucados e de funcionários da escola. 

- Satisfeitos agora! – Gritava Tiago com toda raiva e moral que achava que tinha.

Pietro e Neon permaneciam calados, Potter estava realmente furioso, muito mais do que o capitão Théo McCoy que tinha também aderido à briga.

- Qual é Tiago, foram eles que começaram! Eles não podiam ter atacado você e a Lícia depois da captura do pomo. – Rebateu Albert Fresse, que conseguira muitas contusões, duas costelas quebradas e um dedo torcido na briga com **Jonathan Bradley,** mas não sentia mais dor devido a medicação.

- É mesmo Fresse? Aí você muito esperto decidiu resolver a questão, iniciando a porradaria. Parabéns, pela excelente idéia! Você conseguiu nos tirar do campeonato!– Ironizou Tiago.

- Calma aê Tiago, pega leve com cara! – Thera, que estava sentada com as botas em cima de uma das camas, ao lado de Pietro, limpando calmamente seu bastão sujo com o que parecia ser sangue, tentou botar panos quentes.

- Calma Thera? Me diga, você se divertiu bastante batendo no **Taylor**? Por que num balaço, minha cara, você não vai bater tão cedo, já pensou nisso?

Thera fechou a cara e se concentrou em seu bastão, sabia que levar aquela discussão à diante naquele momento não seria um bom negócio.

Na maca ao lado da garota, Lícia Boydes ainda se encontrava desacordada, desde o balaço que recebera de **Maurice Taylor** na cabeça.

- Onde ele está? ONDE ESTÁ?

Uma mulher ruiva, com uma longa trança embutida adentrava a ala Hospitalar desesperada e aos berros. Só sossegou quando encontrou a cama de seu filho, um garoto de 14 anos, que estava apenas um pouco ferido, comparado aos outros que lá se encontravam. A mulher estava trêmula e imediatamente debruçou-se sobre o rapaz, histérica.

- Meu bebê! Como você está? Está bem? Você está todo machucado! No que é que você foi se meter Neon? Você faz idéia de como eu fiquei preocupada quando previ tudo isso? EU VI SUA COSTELA SE PARTINDO! Você não é capaz de compreender a dor de uma mãe quando ela sabe de antemão que seu filho irá se ferir. Por que é LÓGICO que eu já sabia... Mas não podia interferir no seu livre arbítrio, podia? Não!

- Mas madrinha, digo professora, ele quebrou o braço! EU quebrei as costelas!- falou Pietro Cliford que estava deitado na maca ao lado.

- Que seja Pietro! As previsões não se preocupam com detalhes desse tipo, não vê como ele está machucado? Hoje foi um braço, amanhã pode ser a costela e depois... OH, por Merlin, nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer depois! Vocês não entendem não é, o fardo que é carregar o dom da premonição e não poder interferir nas escritas das estrelas, afinal o destino encontra-se nas mãos de cada um.

- Imagina o meu então!- disse Tiago que estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado de Pietro, olhando para sua mão toda arrebentada, mas só ele e o outro puderam ouvir.

Pietro engoliu a risada, mais porque suas costelas doíam do que por respeito à dramática madrinha e também professora de adivinhação, Agnólia Geller, mesmo por que alguém que na maioria das vezes só conseguia prever acontecimentos passados ou fazer profecias sobre o tempo, não poderia ser levada muito a sério.

Alguns minutos depois Agnólia Geller já parecia mais calma ao lado do filho, quando de repente se deu conta de que Pietro Clifford, apesar de já ter se dirigido a ele e a Tiago Potter, também estavam machucados. Num salto de espanto ela recomeçou o escândalo.

- Por Órion... Pietro que ataduras são essas? O que fizeram com ..Aí minhas santas runas ... Tiguito, o que houve com a sua mão...? O que eu vou dizer para Emma e para Marla?

Como num coro Tiago, Pietro e até Néon responderam apreensivos a pergunta que não passava de uma divagação.

- NADA!

A enfermaria agora estava lotada. Embora Thera tivesse apenas alguns arranhões **Maurice Taylor**, um temido sonserino, que estava do outro lado da Ala Hospitalar junto com os outros de seu time; tinha o nariz sangrando, o braço quebrado e outros ferimentos leves.

Bem ao lado de **Maurice** se encontrava **Walden**, que não parecia estar numa situação mais feliz, já que depois de ter se livrado de Neón, tinha se atracado com Pietro que viera na defesa do amigo.

Pietro não havia se saído muito melhor, saíra do campo de quadribol com duas costelas quebradas.

Já **Malfoy** possuía apenas alguns hematomas que obteve na briga bastante confusa com Théo McCoy, já que o outro não parecia querer brigar e se limitava a desviar e fugir dos golpes que recebia. Ainda assim **Lucius** acabara não conseguindo sair ileso, tivera o braço deslocado pelas goles arremessada por Théo já no chão.

Sentado em sua frente encontrava-se **Sirius**, que não chegara a se machucar, pois passara a maior parte do tempo segurando os colegas e apartando brigas. Ocupando as macas dos dois lados dele se encontravam **Nathan Rodd** e **Moufid Abdelazir,** que não tendo a oportunidade de participar efetivamente da confusão, graças a **Black**, agora descansavam sem nenhum machucado e estavam ali apenas para evitar encarar sozinhos o diretor.

Por conta dos ferimentos todos os jogadores, exceto **Moufid Abdelazir**, **Nathan Rodd** e **Sirius Black** da Sonserina, tiveram que permanecer em observação durante a noite, apesar de já estarem curados.

* * *

Eram três da madrugada quando Lícia Boydes finalmente acordou. Thera Owtclew que também estava desperta levantou de sua maca e foi até amiga. 

- Ei Bela Adormecida! Quer que eu chame o príncipe? Ô Pietr...!

- Cala a boca Thera! O que eu tô fazendo aqui? Aliás o que esse povo todo está fazendo aqui? - Disse a menina com a voz embargada, agora já sentada em sua maca, levando as mãos à cabeça dolorida.

- Bom, resumindo assim bem rapidamente, o pau comeu depois que você despencou e entrou no seu lindo sono encantado. Foi bonito se você quer saber... Um espetáculo... –Thera realmente havia se divertido.

- Que bom que você curtiu! Droga, eu perdi a comemoração da vitória também... Como foi?

- Bom Li, na verdade...

- O quê?

- Não teve comemoração.

- É claro que não, que idéia a minha! Todo mundo machucado, não tinha mesmo como rolar uma fes ...

- Não você não entendeu, não teve comemoração por que não teve vitória!

- Ok! Rebubina! O Tiago? O pomo? Eu vi...

- Ah isso? Arremessaram um balaço na mão do Tiago e ele soltou o pomo...

-E?

- E minha amiga, que a juíza desconsiderou, você foi derrubada quase na mesma hora, depois veio a confusão, já viu né?

- Mas que MERDA!

- E fica pior! Dumbledore expulsou todos nós e os toades da Sonserina do Campeonato.

Lícia ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos assimilando a informação. Quando voltou a falar, parecia estranhamente calculista.

- Cadê o infeliz que me derrubou? – Perguntou Lícia obviamente por **Maurice Taylor**.

- Não esquenta, eu já acabei com ele. Eu e meu bastão né? Taylor sem varinha, não é lá grandes coisas... – Maurice era também o maior expoente de Hogwarts no clube de Duelos.

- Ele está aqui?

- Bom... -riu Thera. - Já que você quer taaaannnto saber... Segue me frente, quinta maca à esquerda! – Falou rindo como quem anseia em dar uma informação.

Lícia avistou ao longe o rapaz e em seguida pareceu procurar alguma coisa ao seu redor.

- Tenta isso. - Disse Thera mostrando e entregando um pequeno frasco para Lícia. A menina nem mesmo quis saber do que se tratava, levantou e foi caminhando determinada na direção de Maurice. Chegava cada vez mais perto, enquanto Thera observava interessada a amiga.

Ao chegar do lado do garoto que dormia um sono profundo devido aos remédios Lícia exitou por um momento. Afinal aquele era Maurice Taylor, inegavelmente um dos mais perigosos sonserinos do castelo. No entanto a raiva era infinitamente maior e sem pensar ela abriu o frasco e o aproximou lentamente da boca do inimigo. A primeira gota estava prestes a cair quando a menina sentiu um puxão forte a afastar da maca.

- Tá maluca! – Sussurrava Neon, sem poder gritar.

Thera vinha logo atrás. – Não exagera vai florescente!

- Neon! Thera! Meu nome é Neon, eu já te disse pra parar com essa...

- Tá bom, desculpa, Cintilante!

- Théera!

A garota se divertia por conseguir tirar o amigo do sério.

- Ok! Parei! – Disse ela.

- Posso saber o que você ia fazer Lícia? –Disse ele arrancando o frasco das mãos da menina.

- Calma Neon! Eu só ia medicar o pobrezinho! A Thera machucou muito o coitado! Ele merece toda consideração da minha parte. – respondeu Lícia ironicamente.

- Grande idéia! E aposto que não foi sua! – devolveu Néon, encarando Thera.

- Você tem alguma prova que ligue o fato a minha pessoa? Não se engane com essa menina! Lícia tem uma alma diabólica, você não pode nem imaginar. – Disse Thera segurando-se para não rir.

- Muito engraçada você! Já não estamos ferrados o bastante?

Dessa vez foi Lícia quem respondeu, seu tom era mais sério e incisivo do que de costume.

- Nós sim. Eles não o suficiente!

* * *

Logo cedo, na manhã seguinte, todos já haviam sido liberados da enfermaria. Pelos corredores se encontrava muita agitação, já que a grande maioria dos alunos deixaria Hogwarts, naquela tarde em função do recesso de Natal, e estavam muito animados em passar as próximas duas semanas em casa. 

De maneira distinta, os jogadores de quadribol tanto da Sonserina, quanto da Grifinória, quando embarcaram no trem, tinham um único sentimento, receio à volta do recesso, já que com certeza teriam de cumprir penosas detenções.

**Glossário do capítulo:**

**Toades: **Adjetivo inventado. Gíria bruxa utilizada como forma de menosprezo. Equivalente a mané.

* * *

**N/As**: Obrigado por ler o primeiro capítulo.Não é nada fácil decidir por onde começar uma fic,mas acoisa vai melhorar, prometemos! Já existem outros 16 capítulos prontos em fazem de finalização e esses são, ao nosso ver, bem mais interessantes.Aguardamos reviews! 

**Clã Aguiar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

**The Black Day**

Pontualmente, como sempre, às 7 horas da manhã os Black, com exeção de Wladimir, o patriarca, que tivera um compromisso logo cedo, e Sirius que ainda não dera as caras, estavam todos reunidos na mesa do café. O silêncio mórbido combinava com o ambiente luxuoso, porém frio e austero, da sala de refeições. O cômodo largo que ficava entre a sala principal e uma sala íntima no lado leste da mansão, era decorado em tons de carmim e preto que se somavam ao castanho escuro dos móveis de madeira de lei.

Tudo corria como de costume, quando, algo atípico aconteceu; justamente Helen Black que clamava que a primeira refeição do dia deveria ser feita em total silêncio, quebrou a regra.

- Sólon, onde está seu irmão? Por que ele ainda não desceu? – Perguntou ela levando uma xícara de chá à boca.

- Não sei, senhora. Quando acordei ele já não estava em seu quarto, mãe.

- E quando foste dormir, viu-o? – Insistiu ela no tema.

- Na verdade... - Sólon se ajeitou na cadeira parecendo pensar. As feições de Helen contraíram-se demonstrando sua impaciência com a demora do filho mais velho em lhe dar uma resposta. – Pois então, responda! - seu tom era de uma calma intimidadora.

- É que eu não tenho certeza, senhora. Quando fui me deitar ele já havia se recolhido.

- Pois bem, alguém o viu, Regulus? Sarah?- Ambos se limitaram a negar com a cabeça enquanto continuavam a tomar seu café.

Balançando uma única vez o sininho de prata ao seu lado na mesa, Helen chamou por Monstro.

- Monstro está aqui senhora - Uma figurinha horripilante se fez notar, saltando de um canto escuro da sala, erguendo a cabeça para aparecer do outro lado da mesa; estava dando a mamadeira pra Sophie a caçula dos Black, que estava prestes a completar um ano.

- Onde está o Sirius?

- Monstro não viu o gêmeo Black voltar. Mas Monstro viu ontem quando aquelezinho do sangue sem tradição chamou ele e eles saíram juntos envergonhando o sobrenome de vossa família.

- Bom dia gente... – Para surpresa geral Sirius surgia na porta nesse exato instante, vestindo seu pijama de quadribol, com o cabelo todo bagunçado. – Desculpe o atraso, acho que perdi a hora. – Justificou-se.

**N/As**: _Sirius e Sarah são irmãos gêmeos e pertencentes a uma família de sangue puríssimo. Por essa razão nasceram com um poder especial, possuem a capacidade de se comunicarem telepaticamente. Além disso, gêmeos desse tipo podem vir a desenvolver entre si oclumência e/ou legitimência, mas nenhum desses dons haviam se manufestado. Nenhum de seus amigos e familiares tem conhecimento sobre a telepatia.. _

_**OBS**: Toda vez que o diálogo entre os dois estiver entre aspas trata-se de uma conversa telepática._

"Sirius, você tá tããão ferrado"

"Não me diga que ela sabe? Como?" – Disse desanimado, ele realmente havia se esforçado para não ser pego.

"Sabendo. Se você tivesse chegado na hora certa como sempre ou se pelo menos tivesse escolhido um pijama mais amassado, até que daria pra enrolar um pouco, mas assim passadinho mano, esquece!"

"Bom, pelo menos eu não esqueci do cabelo, tá todo bagunçado, uma verdadeira obra de arte, fala sério?" - Brincou o garoto tentando afastar o nervosismo.

"Cê é muito cara de pau..."

"Sem chance mesmo de ela acreditar que eu dormi em casa?"- Declarou seu resto de esperança.

"Coloquemos assim, é mais fácil mamãe permitir que eu case com um Abdelazir do que acreditar em você nesse instante."

"Nossa! Tá assim tão ruim?" – Ele deu um meio sorriso.

"Você devia ter inventado que dormiu na casa do Walden ou do Lucius, Sirius. Deu mole..."

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder a voz de Helen cortou o ar num tom imperativo.

- Me deixem a sós com ele!

Sirius jurava que pode ver certo sorriso no rosto do irmão dois anos mais velho, Sólon.

"É maninho, eu realmente gostava de você, sabe que cê era o meu favorito?" - Falou Sarah que a essa altura já estava do lado de fora da sala de jantar, junto com Sólon, Regulus e monstro que com muita dificuldade tomara Sophie no colo e cantava para ela não despertar: "Nãna neném, que os trouxas vão morrer...Você é uma Black, vão todos te temer."

Sarah ao ouví-lo balançou a cabeça descrente, até na máxima demonstração de afeto, Monstro conseguia ser mais exdrúxulo que o esperado.

Com a saída de todos, Sirius pensou que o clima em um campo de concentração, tema que ele havia dado em História dos trouxas, devia ser bem parecido com o que ficara na sala de refeições.

Tentando evitar encarar os olhos da mãe, o garoto pôs-se a observar com um falso interesse uma escultura em cima da lareira, como se a peça não tivesse estado ali todos os dias desde antes do seu nascimento. Naquele momento, Sirius pode até se sentir grato por algum de seus ancestrais de muito mau gosto ter posto ali, aquela que ele considerava a peça mais horrorosa na mansão Black.

- Onde você estava? – Argüiu Helen num tom nada agradável.

- Dormindo... – Respondeu o garoto sem muita certeza de como iria se safar daquilo.

- Eu não perguntei o que você estava fazendo, eu perguntei aonde! – Insistiu Helen agravando o tom de voz.

- Essa resposta não é óbvia mamãe? – Falou o garoto fazendo cara de simpático.

- Sirius Black, hoje não estou para estas suas brincadeiras.

- A senhora nunca está – Disse ele de forma quase inaudível.

- O que foi que disse? – Questionou ela.

- Nada. Já que a senhora sabe onde eu estive, por que não acaba logo com isso? Decrete minha punição! O que vai ser dessa vez? – A voz do menino demonstrava mais irritação do que submissão.

- Por hora eu não pretendo puni-lo... – Os olhos dela cravados nos de Sirius, o extremeceram por dentro apesar da boa notícia. – Mas, permita-me alertá-lo de que se você não pretende passar os próximos anos num internato na Irlanda deve afastar-se imediatamente de qualquer membro dessa família asquerosa.

- Quem foi que disse que eu sou próximo de toda a família? – Brincou de novo com certo receio. Mesmo que quisesse, Sirius não conseguia evitar, sua natureza parecia gostar de desafiar a autoridade.

- **Sirius Reymond Black não ouse me provocar**. Eu falo sério. É inadmissível que alguém da sua classe e posição se relacione com esse tipo de gente. Estou sendo clara?

- Sim senhora. Mas como já lhe disse antes, eu não tenho e não pretendo ter nenhum tipo de amizade com os Abdelazir. Meu convívio com ele é meramente social, pode acreditar. – Sirius não podia estar mais repleto de cinismo.

- Bem que eu gostaria. – Devolveu ela relaxando o cenho. - Deixe-me aproveitar a ocasião para lembrá-lo de que hoje haverá nessa casa um jantar, no qual a sua presença é de extrema importância.

- Jantar? Eu, importante? Por quê? – Ele estranhou.

- Não lhe dei permissão para me interromper. – Helen detestava ser interrompida. –Retomando o assunto, eu gostaria de dizer que estou disposta a esquecer sua ignóbil conduta com a simples condição de que você mantenha, nesse jantar, todo o padrão de etiqueta e classe, dignos do seu sobrenome.

- Se não? – Indagou o garoto num tom quase irônico.

A expressão de Helen se fechou novamente com a tamanha ousadia do filho.

- Não me desafie Sirius. Nunca mais fale comigo nesse tom! Eu exijo que você esteja simplesmente impecável quando descer para o jantar de hoje à noite, e eu sei que é exatamente isso que você fará caso não queira que sua carta de autorização para os passeios a Hogsmade seja cancelada, ou que eu mexa alguns pauzinhos para que você nunca mais jogue quadribol, ou então que eu destrua seus ingressos para o próximo campeonato mundial desse esporte vulgar e grotesco, ou que algum elfo estúpido use suas vassouras como lenha quando eu quiser que a casa fique aquecida, ao ainda que coloque seu pai a par de certos episódios...

– Tá bom mãe, eu já entendi. – Nenhuma daquelas ameaças era exatamente nova para Sirius. - Você sempre consegue ser muito persuasiva. E me desculpe, não foi minha intenção desafiar sua autoridade com a minha maneira de falar, senhora. – O garoto odiava sua posição, odiava se dar conta de que sua vida estava totalmente sobre o julgo de sua família, mesmo assim, sabia que em certos momentos o melhor a fazer era não bater de frente.

Helen esboçou um sorriso vitorioso - Tome seu café, Sirius . Não há nada melhor após uma noite bem dormida, não é verdade? - O garoto trincou os dentes de raiva. Helen continuou – Não é bom que você coma tarde para que não esteja sem fome no almoço. Bom apetite, com licença meu querido! – Disse ela antes de se retirar.

* * *

Sirius mal comeu e em seguida subiu as escadas apressado, enquanto chamava pela irmã mentalmente. 

"Onde cê ta? Cacete!"

A menina repondeu como quem diz a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - "No meu quarto, onde mais?"

Mais, alguns poucos passos e Sirius alcançou o ambiente. Sarah tinha treze anos como o irmão, mas, seu quarto deixava a impressão de que a menina era, ao menos uns dez anos mais velha.

O cômodo era bem amplo, talvez maior do que um apartamento pequeno em Londres. Na parede em frente a porta dava-se com uma espécie de saleta, um sofá vinho de veludo com almofadas brancas bordadas também em vinho e em preto. Ladeando o sofá à esquerda havia uma poltrona da mesma cor e a direita uma cômoda de madeira onde a menina, dispunha, de forma quase linear, talvez não por vontade própria, escovas, perfumes e outros utensílios que Sirius não fazia idéia de pra que serviam. Acima da cômoda um espelho jazia. No centro uma mesa baixa, também de madeira, mas com um tampo de vidro, onde alguns livros pareciam desta vez indiciplinadamente jogados ao lado de um vaso de cristal com rosas vermelhas.

Olhando-se para a esquerda percebia-se um degrau, uma espécie de elevado. Ali em cima a cama era o móvel central. Uma cama de casal, coberta cuidadosamente com colchas pesadas também em tons de vinho, um tecido, porém delicado e aparentemente aconchegante. Ladeando a cama dois criados mudos, miniaturas do outro móvel, um abajur repousando sob cada um. A menina mantinha também na cabeceira uma foto de cada lado. Na primeira ela sorria alegremente, amarrava os longos cabelos e mandava língua para o fotógrafo, na segunda aparecia séria tendo toda a família ao redor.

O chão de tábuas rústicas e escuras, brilhavam de tão limpo, e era coberto apenas por dois grandes tapetes detalhadamente trabalhados, um em baixo do sofá e outro em baixo da cama. As paredes eram pintadas de um branco marfim, e as cortinas tinham sua primeira camada em branco e a segunda em vinho. Ao lado direito da cama, na mesma parede da porta de entrada, também no elevado, um armário de apenas quatro portas no mesmo estilo que todos os demais móveis. Ao lado esquerdo da cama, depois do criado mudo, duas portas no feitio de janelas, se abriam e davam para uma varanda.

Sarah sentada no meio da cama lia uma revista européia, mas não tardou em notar a expressão tensa do irmão.

- E aí, como foi? – Perguntou fechando a revista e levantando-se da onde estava.

Antes de responder Sirius se deixou cair no sofá, estava com sono, passara a noite em claro afinal. Sarah se aproxiumou e sentou-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

- Sei lá, estranho. – Ele disse, um pouco depois.

- Como assim?

Sirius pareceu não ouvir a pergunta – Cê tá sabendo desse jantar que ela vai dar hoje?

A menina fez apenas que sim com a cabeça.

- Desde quando? – Disse ele se sentando também, num súbito interesse pela conversa.

- Si, você realmente mora aqui? Desde que nós chegamos ela não fala noutra coisa.

- E eu lá ouço o que ela fala, Sarah? Você sabe quem vêm?

- Os de sempre. Com exceção dos Abranson que vão passar com os familiares em Lavifis e do pessoal da tia Viviana. Eles viajaram, eu acho!

- Viajaram sim, foram pra França. Eu lembro de ouvir a Andie comentar alguma coisa.-Andie era como Sirius chamava Andrômeda, a prima mais velha.

- Você não sabe a última! – Sarah sorriu. - Você precisa ver a última edição do Profeta Diário!

- Sarah, desde quando eu leio jornal?

- Não, se liga, chuta quem tá dividindo o pódio com a **_poderosa _**família Black? - perguntou rindo

- Nossa deixa-me ver.- Sirius brincou fazendo cara de pensativo - Os Fortman? Não,não, não, não os McNair! Quem sabe os Malfoy! – Disse fingindo incerteza.

- Negativo.

- Ué, alguém subiu então?. – Perguntou por perguntar. De tempos em tempos, a coluna social do jornal publicava uma espécie de escala das famílias mais conceituadas em cada país, os Black nunca deixaram de estar em primeiro lugar em muitos países.

- É o que eu estou tentando te contar. Agora chuta quem?

- Sei lá... Os Abranson, os Clifford, fala logo Sarah! – Pediu mais pra se livrar do assunto do que por curiosidade.

- Não figura, 'Aquelezinhos do sangue sem tradição' – Disse a menina que além de ser uma cópia fidelíssima da mãe em termos de beleza, imitava Helen com bastante exatidão. Sirius mal pode acreditar no que ouviu.

- Mentira ! Tá falando sério? Dona Helen já viu isso? – Aquilo era uma bomba!

- Acho que não. Eu não estou ouvindo nenhum escândalo!

- Ela vai se rasgar inteira quando souber. – Afirmou o garoto já se levantando.

- Eu só espero estar longe quando isso acontecer... Ei! Espera! – Disse a menina fazendo o irmão que já alcançava a porta, girar nos calcanhares e olhar para ela.

-Que foi? Eu preciso dormir.

-Moufid, como vai?

- Normal. – Disse ele sonolento.

- Eu não entendo porque você insiste nessa amizade. Nada contra ele, você sabe, mas é que...

- Coloquemos assim Sarah: Moufid além de ser um cara legal e morar num lugar onde as coisas são bem mais animadas que por aqui, me dá a chance de ver Dona Helen possessa de raiva, o que por sinal muito me agrada.

- Quem te vê falando assim até pensa que você não tem o que temer. Se eu fosse você eu tomava mais cuidado. Quem brinca com fogo...

Sirius a interompeu:

- Se acostuma à queimadura! – Disse firmemente.

- Pode ser. Mas quando papai souber que você ...

- Ele não vai saber. Fui salvo por esse jantar. – Respondeu o menino respaldando todo o corpo na lateral porta.

- Como assim?

- É que eu e o poder em pessoa fizemos um acordo. Unilateral é lógico! Se eu me comportar como um digníssimo Black, eu saio dessa ileso.

- E se não?

- Não repita essas palavras novamente. Elas não são boas. – Disse, meio sorriso na boca, numa alusão a conversa com a mãe. – Eu não tenho essa opção. É isso ou encarar o velho Wladimir, sair do time, perder meus ingressos pra Copa, perder autorização pra Hogsmead...

- Original essas, hein! – Sarah sorriu. - Mas pensando bem eu acho engraçado, ela está tão preocupada com um jantarzinho de Natal. Tá certo que normalmente você se comporta que nem ... Isso é, quando você desce , né? Mesmo assim é muito estranho...

- Foi o que eu disse no ínicio, estranho.

- A menos que...

- O que? Fala...

- Nada, besteira.

"Qual é Sah? Isso não vale!"- fez força para ouvir os pensamentos dela

"Sai fora, Sirius"- ela respondeu percebendo.

Para felicidade da menina, Sólon surgiu no quarto nesse momento – Sirius, mamãe está te chamando?

- Pra que? – Perguntou ele em tom de manha.

- O Sr. Wilson, o alfaiate está lhe aguardando.

"Ninguém merece, algo me diz que o dia vai ser longo. Eu quero dormir...Droga!"

* * *

Pontualmente às 20 horas os convidados começaram a chegar, alguns com autorização exclusiva aparatando no hall de entrada da mansão, outros pelos meios mais convencionais. Todos sendo recepcionados pela família, que a essa altura já estava reunida na sala, com exceção de Sirius e Sarah que ainda estavam se arrumando e de Sophie que dormia sendo velada por Monstro. 

A decoração como de costume continuava sóbria, e mesmo sendo véspera de natal nenhum objeto evidenciava tal data. Helen Black estava em sua usual elegância, vestida majestosamente com um longo vestido de veludo negro, estando acompanhada à altura pelo marido Wladimir Black em trajes de gala. Sólon e Regulus estavam igualmente alinhados e impecáveis, apesar de Regulus não dar nenhum sinal de entusiasmo com a ocasião.

Simon Regulus Black era o último filho homem do casal, o garoto de apenas 10 anos já demonstrava alguns traços de rebeldia, similares aos do irmão Sirius. No entanto, devido a sua personalidade introspectiva seu comportamento parecia não incomodar muito sua mãe.

A sala de estar antes vazia, acolhia agora além dos anfitriões da casa, três das quatro famílias convidadas. O casal Forttman e seu único filho Caim da mesma idade de Sólon, os McNair e seu filho caçula Walden que regulava com Sirius e Sarah, e os Malfoy com seu único herdeiro Lucius que também regulava com os gêmeos.

Em poucos minutos o silêncio deu lugar a conversas em todos os grupos que se formaram. Num canto os homens sentados em confortáveis poltronas não tardaram a discutir política e negócios, sendo assistidos atentamente por Caim Fortman. Já Helen após ordenar a Regulus que chamasse os irmãos, se dirigiu a saleta acompanhada das amigas, para que assim com um pouco mais de privacidade pudessem iniciar suas críticas à vizinhança, em especial a Emma Potter.

* * *

Em seu quarto Sirius parecia não ter nenhuma pressa em acabar de se arrumar, detestava com todas as suas forças tais reuniões. Se distraia com o cadarço do sapato quando percebeu a presença de Sarah ao seu lado. 

- Nossa que veela! Só sendo minha irmã gêmea mesmo... Isso tudo é pro Caim, é? – Provocou.

- Sirius eu já te mandei pastar hoje?

- Ih calma! Cê não precisa ter vergonha, o amor é lindo mesmo! - Ele riu, dando finalizando o nó no cadarço.

- Tão engraçadinho. Vai brincando, quero ver quando acordarem uma garbour pra casar com você.

Sirius sorriu debochado – Eles não são nem malucos. Agora aproveita que você está aqui e põe essa gravata aqui pra mim? – Pediu ele a irmã.

-Me dá!

- Aí, a mãe tá mandando descer agora. – Era Regulus que acabara de despontar na porta.

- Putz, já começou a chatice. – Reclamou Sirius.

- Se eu fosse você, descia logo, eu a ouvi comentar com o pai que você já tá começando a noite mal com esse atraso. - Enquanto falava, Regulus, agora dentro do quarto mexia na coleção de miniaturas de vassouras de Sirius, que voavam dentro de uma estante embutida de vidro.

- E começa a diversão! – Ironizou Sirius. - Já chegou todo mundo, Lugos?... Ai, Sarah! Isso é um nó de gravata ou um homicídio?

- Com você se mexendo fica difícil. Pronto... acabei seu trasgo!

- Acho que ainda tá faltando alguém. Porque, faz diferença? – Respondeu Regulus entediado.

- Nenhuma. É só mais gente para aturar mesmo.

- Anda meninos chega de papo, vamos descendo, este não é um bom momento para desafiar Dona Helen.

- Não disfarça não Sarah. Tô dizendo... Sabe o que é isso Lugos? Ansiedade para ver o noivinho. – Regulus riu.

- HÁHÁHÁ ... Eu mal posso esperar. Vamos só ver quem vai rir por último essa noite Sirius! – Disse Sarah em tom de ameaça.

- O toade já tá lá em baixo, puxando o saco dos coroas. – Comentou o caçula.

- Ele é um bom menino. O exemplo a ser seguido. – Riu Sirius.

* * *

A chegada de Sirius e Sarah ao salão atraiu a atenção de todos. O menino pelo fato de ter dado o ar de sua graça, o que era raro acontecer, e a menina por sua beleza indescritível, que se tornava ainda mais gritante devido à elegância e o bom gosto de suas vestes. Mesmo tão nova, não havia no bairro ou em Hogwarts rapaz que não tivesse por Sarah Black uma ligeira queda. Além da beleza, a garota era dotada de carisma e personalidade, assim como seu irmão, mas ao contrário dele, ela parecia não ter se dado conta ainda do poder dessas características. Sua prima Bellatrix embora fosse tão ou mais bonita provocava antipatia a maioria das vezes. 

Os dois trataram rapidamente de cumprimentar os presentes, se desculpando pelo atraso. Sirius não pode deixar de notar que Helen o observava atentamente da saleta.

A única dificuldade para Sarah era cumprimentar Caim Fortman, tal tarefa já não era mais tão fácil desde que ela completara seus 11 anos e fora informada de que seus pais já tinham acordado seu casamento com o rapaz, como era de costume. Sempre que ela tentava iniciar alguma conversa um abismo surgia entre eles.

Agora com apenas 13 anos, casamento continuava a ser de fato uma coisa bastante distante e abstrata, ocupando assim pouco espaço nas preocupações da menina, que alias acabara de iniciar seu primeiro e morno relacionamento amoroso com Jonathan Bradley, artilheiro da Sonserina, dois anos mais velho.

Os jovens, com a chegada de Sirius, se reuniram na sala de jogos, com a exceção de Caim. Walden McNair, Lucius Malfoy e o próprio Sirius além de serem amigos de infância devido à proximidade de suas famílias, elos que atravessaram os séculos, e de suas residências, dividiam também o mesmo quarto em Hogwarts, juntamente com Severus Snape e Moufid Abdelazir.

Moufid era o filho mais novo de Mustafah Abdelazir, um comerciante de especiarias árabes que enriquecera muitíssimo nos últimos anos, em grande parte, porém devido ao comércio ilegal de artefatos de magia negra. O convívio diário com Moufid acabou por gerar entre os rapazes e ele uma amizade que agora tinha de ser disfarçada, por ele pertencer a uma família emergente, sem tradição e classe, que a todo custo tentava penetrar o hall da alta sociedade.

A implicância entre os emergentes e as famílias ditas sem tradição se agravara principalmente desde que sem a devida autorização, as famílias emergentes fundaram um bairro ao redor de Sandels, plagiando inclusive arquitetura do bairro e das mansões.

N/As: Sandels é um dos muitos bairros bruxos que abriga apenas as famílias que dispõe de alta posição social e financeira, bem como de respeito público. São elas nesse caso: os Malfoy, o clã Black, os Fortmam, os Abranson, os McNAir, os Clifford, os Potter e os Geller.

Bastou que eles se afastassem dos adultos para que Walden começasse a perturbar Sirius.

- Quem diria, hein? Sirius Black finalmente se tornou um garbour! Tá tão lindinho!- Lucius não pode deixar de rir do comentário debochado de Walden.

- É seu toade? Isso é culpa sua! Se eu não tivesse chegado tarde em casa, graças a sua genial idéia de...

- Fala mais alto Sirius, acho que não estão te ouvindo do outro lado do bairro.- Interrompeu Lucius sério ao perceber o interesse repentino de Sólon, que parara a partida de abalíste com Regulus (uma espécie de boliche bruxo, que se joga com uma varinha de ferro) e agora prestava toda atenção na conversa.

- Até que enfim, achei vocês ! – Sarah adentrava o salão de jogos.

- Ué! Cê tá me enxergando agora? Pensei que estava invisível. Você passou por nós e nem deu oi, foi logo paparicar as antiguidades. - Disse Walden, Lucius concordava seriamente com a cabeça enquanto tomava seu drink de frutas vermelhas, onde Sirius discretamente, tinha virado algumas doses de álcool.

- Até parece Walden!- disse Sarah enquanto abraçava o amigo pra logo em seguida, cumprimentar Lucius, que estava ao seu lado, com um pouco mais de formalidade.

- Gente dá um desconto, não são as antiguidades, é que ela não resiste ao magnetismo do Abel. É a maça do pecado!- Até Sirius foi contaminado pelas risadas dos dois amigos e riu do seu próprio comentário, como se aquela piada não tivesse sido repetida um milhão de vezes desde a última aula de estudos trouxas sobre religião.

- Por Merlim, você insiste em falar nisso! Pro seu ministério eu e ele estamos evoluindo. – Sarah queria falar sério, mas não resitiu e pôs-se a rir no meio da frase - Saiba que nós até trocamos mais do que cinco palavras? Levando-se em consideração, é claro, que 'boa noite' já somatizam duas.

- Ainda assim, é um grande passo... Quem sabe depois do casamento vocês consigam até trocar impressões sobre o tempo.- Conclui Walden que ainda não havia parado de rir.

- Para o amor nada é impossível.- debochava Sirius enquanto abraçava a irmã.

- Bradley que o diga, né Sah!- Walden só se apercebeu da burrada que tinha feito quando o silêncio se instalou. O garoto se sentiu completamente arrependido, por colocar Sarah em tal situação, já que deveria ser óbvio que ninguém, principalmente Sirius, soubesse do recente namoro. Lucius deu um meio sorriso, era incrível como o amigo sempre se atrapalhava.

- Como assim?- questionou Sirius, encarando Walden – Não entendi.

Numa tentativa de consertar seu erro, Walden pôs-se a enrolar. – Ah! Sirius, como não entendeu? Fala sério...! Vai dizer que você não se lembra?

- Lembra do que?- Sirius já parecia levemente irritado.- Do que ele ta falando, Sarah?- Sarah fez que também não estava entendendo olhando para o Walden, num misto de nervosismo e curiosidade sobre como ele sairia dali.

- Sirius, como você pode não lembrar? Bateu a cabeça? Cê lembra sim. É claro que lembra! Lucius... –Ele pediu apoio.

Lucius apenas sorveu mais um gole da mistura em seu copo.

- Walden! Eu não só não lembro, como eu também não faço idéia do que você está falando.

- Nossa como você é esquecido! Nem faz tanto tempo assim.

- Walden, para! Diz! Do que você está falando afinal?

- Daquela que vez que... Hum então, sabe o Jonathan é então, o Jonathan que é do sexto ano sabe? Lembra que ele foi lá , qual é o nome daquele lugar mesmo? Cê sabe qual é o Jonathan que eu to falando? - Até Sarah não conseguia não achar graça nas tentativas de Walden de parecer sério.

- É lógico que eu sei quem diabos é o Jonathan, Walden! Só pode ser o cara que joga no mesmo time de quadribol que eu e você! Você só conhece um Jonathan em toda Hogwarts - Sirius já não conseguia disfarçar sua impaciência.

- AH...! É verdade?

- Cê ta querendo me enrolar ou é impressão minha,Walden? – Perguntou Sirius. Lucius ao seu lado só observava a fisionomia de Sarah.

A situação começava a ficar ridícula, mas para sorte da garota e de McNair , naquele momento Helen surgiu na porta do salão.

- Sólon, Sirius, Sarah e Regulus, por favor me acompanhem. Os demais também. Quero que vocês conheçam meus convidados especiais dessa noite, que acabaram de chegar.

Todos, obviamente, obedeceram. E Lucius desaprovou e sorriu ao encarar Walden e sua expressão de alívio.

Ao chegarem na sala deram de cara com um casal e uma menina que aparentava ser sua filha.

"Surpreendente. Uma perua, um ricaço e um girino". – Pensou Sirius.

Sarah teve que se virar, pois não pode conter o riso com o comentário do irmão, que apenas ela escutara telepáticamente.

Helen adiantou-se em apresentá-los, mas ficou claro para Sirius que apenas os jovens não sabiam de quem se tratava.

- Esses são: Michael Cohen e sua esposa Antonella, antigos amigos de seu pai, que estiveram morando na Irlanda nos últimos dez anos e essa – prosseguiu sem olhar para a menina- é Hannah, sua adorável filha.

"Até minha meia amassada é mais bonita que isso. Perto disso aí, adorável é o Snape"

Dessa vez, não houve tempo para que Sarah virasse, a menina teve que disfarçar a risada, com uma crise de tosse e uma série de inspirações profundas.

- Nossa Helen, como eles estão crescidos. Obviamente vocês não lembram de mim, não é? – Disse o homem do casal se aproximando. - Mas não tem problema nós teremos muito tempo para nos conhecermos melhor. Estamos voltando para Sandels. Ocuparemos de novo a Mansão da Noite. – Sirius não entendia como alguém podia estar tão contente em voltar para aquele tedioso bairro.

- Bom, agora que chegaram todos, podemos iniciar o jantar. Venham comigo.

O jantar será servido no terraço.- De braços dados com o marido, Helen encabeçou a fileira de subida para o terraço, sendo seguida por todos os presentes.

O terraço estava majestosamente decorado num estilo europeu clássico, no centro se encontrava uma mesa com os exatos dezoito lugares, já arrumada com toda a louça e prataria marcada pelo emblema 'Black'. As dezenas de taças e talheres registravam a nobreza dos que ali estavam, ajudando a compor o clima de formalidade e refinamento da ocasião.

Com a entrada dos convidados, instrumentos bruxos semelhantes a: dois violinos, um violãocello, e um piano de cauda trouxas, iniciaram magicamente uma fúnebre valsa. A iluminação era feita em grande parte por velas, que não derretiam, deixando o ambiente num misto de claridade e penumbra.

Num movimento quase mecânico, os convidados se posicionaram ao redor da mesa conforme as normas de etiqueta bruxa, que ditava entre outras regras que:

Os anfitriões devem sentar-se nas cabeceiras.

À direita da anfitriã deve ser ocupada pelas convidadas (as respectivas esposas), tendo como critério a ordem de importância. À sua esquerda posicionar-se-ão as filhas da anfitriã respeitando a ordem etária. O mesmo deverá ocorrer com o anfitrião, seus filhos e convidados.

Havendo acordos pré-nupciais, o noivo, sendo convidado, sentar-se-á a direita da noiva, sendo filho do anfitrião sentar-se-á a esquerda da noiva.

Os lugares restantes deverão ser ocupados sem regras fixas, porém seus ocupantes deverão ser os últimos a sentarem.

N/As: Visualização da localização das pessoas na mesa, disponível no fotoblog!

Diferente do que era comum nas refeições particulares dos Black, o silêncio não se fez presente durante o jantar. Por toda à mesa várias conversas paralelas ocorriam. Na extrema direita, Caim Fortman dialogava prazerosamente com a madrinha e futura sogra, Helen Black e com as demais senhoras. Nem de longe ele lembrava o antipático e monossilábico rapaz, que Sarah tentara cumprimentar horas atrás.

- Caim, meu querido, deixe-me aproveitar a oportunidade para pedir-te que nos mantenha informadas sobre qualquer sinal de aproximação entre os meninos e aquele outro, o Abdelazir. Infelizmente nós não podemos averiguar o comportamento deles dentro dos muros de Hogwarts.

- Com toda certeza, madrinha. Eu ficarei atento, não se preocupe. A ingenuidade é sempre um terreno fértil para influências negativas.

Sarah mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Mas a menina não pode ficar mais incomodada do que Lucius, já que Áurea Malfoy aderira ao assunto com bastante fervor.

- Eu e Miran já avisamos a Lucinhus.- Walden precisou reprimir o riso com o guardanapo, Sarah conseguiu ser mais discreta tratando de ocupar a boca com um pedaço de sua lagosta. - Se por acaso chegar ao nossos ouvidos que ele andou brincado com esse menino ...- Sarah engasgou, 'brincando' era demais, a garota tinha certeza de que Lucius desejava morrer naquele instante- nós tomaremos atitudes drásticas.- Walden não teve outra escolha a não ser pedir licença, para que não perdesse a compostura na mesa. Lucius inconformado olhava feio para a mãe.

Após as sobremesas os convidados já ameaçavam se levantarem quando foram conclamados a continuarem na mesa por Wladimir Black que pôs-se de pé.

- Meus caros amigos, antes que nós nos retiremos para a sala de charutos ou para a sala de chás, eu e Helen gostaríamos de compartilhar algo com vocês, que é motivo de grande alegria e satisfação para nós, e eu creio que será para vocês também. Finalmente é chegado o dia em eu posso anunciar que o elo que une os Black aos Cohen irá se fortalecer ainda mais, num futuro que não tardará por chegar. É com um imenso orgulho que vos digo que foi confirmado na presente data o acordo pré-nupcial que ligará definitivamente essas duas famílias pelos laços do casamento.

Uma salva de palmas tomou os ares. Wladimir Black estava profundamente emocionado. Michael Cohen ergueu-se abraçando-o. Antonella e Helen trocaram vitoriosos sorrisos. Sarah olhava aflita para Sirius como se previsse o pior. O garoto estava pálido, sentia seu estômago dançar enquanto, torcia para que não fosse ele e sim Regulus o envolvido em tal contrato. Sólon não poderia ser, já que o anuncio sobre os planos de uní-lo a prima Bellatrix tinha sido feito ao mesmo tempo que a confirmação da futura união de Sarah e Caim.

A expectativa era grande, todos mantinham sua total atenção ao Sr. Black que não se demorou em prosseguir levantando sua taça e sendo imitado pelos demais.

- Um brinde aos nubentes. Minha estimada e futura nora Hannah Cohen e meu querido, - Wladimir inspirou fundo como se para ganhar fôlego - e muitíssimo amado filho Sirius Reymond Black. Congratulações meu filho!

Uma nova salva de palmas ecoou pelos quatro cantos do salão.

**Glossário:**

**Nubentes( latim _nubens_)- Aquele que é noivo ou noiva, que está para se casar.**

* * *

- Achei que você fosse estar aqui. – Disse Sarah adentrando a sacada vazia do terceiro andar do lado leste da mansão, enquanto cruzava os braços soba manta azul que estava enrolada, para se aquecer do frio da madrugada. 

- Eu não quero conversar Sarah. – A voz de Sirius vinha de cima. O garoto estava deitado no telhado, Sarah mal podia ver seus pés.

- Boa noite, então. – Sirius não respondeu, estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, debater o tema com seus pais estava fora de cogitação principalmente devido à felicidade de Wladimir. Tudo que lhe restava fazer era digerir a notícia.

* * *

N/As: Bem, chegamos ao fim de segundo capítulo. Esse, sem sombra de dúvidas, fluiu muito mais fácil. Novamente obrigado por ler essa fic. Reviews são muito, muito bem vindas. Rsrsrs!

_**Clã Aguiar**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

**Ajudado pelo inimigo**

Como sempre após a festa de revellión, que esse ano tinha sido oferecida na casa de um dos chefes de departamento do Ministério da magia, Tiago Potter convidou os amigos: Neon Geller e sua irmã Maya e assim como Pietro e Tulace Clifford para dormirem em sua casa.

O quinteto repetia esse hábito há mais de três anos. A proximidade das famílias não era algo secular, na verdade devia-se ao fato de Emma Potter ter construído uma amizade na infância com Agnólia Geller e Marla Clifford num internato para crianças. A amizade se fortaleceu quando todas foram aceitas em Hogwarts e permaneceu firme, mesmo depois do fim desse período o que possibilitara também o nascimento de uma forte relação entre os filhos e os respectivos maridos das três.

Mesmo com adiantado das horas, nenhum dos cinco demonstrava qualquer sinal de cansaço. Estavam todos reunidos no quarto de Tiago, embora as meninas fossem dormir em outro quarto, e ainda conversavam animadamente.

- Fala aí Pietro, a menina beijava bem? - Disse Neon sentado na cama de Tiago que ficava encostada na parede, enquanto jogava uma almofada no amigo.

- A festa realmente deveria estar um porre pra vocês ficarem me vigiando, hein? – Rebateu Pietro sentado no chão com o corpo apoiado no armário do amigo, agarrando a almofada no ar.

- E pronto Neon, agora ele vai ficar se achando importante! – Riu Tiago sentando-se ao contrário na cadeira de sua escrivania.

- Sabe qual é o nome disso? Inveja! Vocês estão é com inveja porque ficaram chupando dedo a festa inteira. – Continuou Pietro.

- Engano seu. Fique o senhor sabendo que a festa estava também muito interessante para nós pobres mortais, a diferença é que ao contrário de você, nós não fazemos questão de aparecer, não curtimos exibição pública. – Falou Neon.

- Aí, chamou de exibido! Tadinho dele, Neon ! - Debochou Tulace sentada na poltrona de couro que ficava ao lado da escrivania e em frente a lateral da cama.

- Cês são um bando de toades mesmo, pensam que eu sou novena e ficam me acompanhando.

- Ô lesado, não é novena, é novela o que os trouxas acompanham. Na boa, estuda antes de sair falando as paradas. – Ela criticou.

- Você entendeu, não entendeu Tulace? Então pronto!

- Eu quero é só ver o dia que você for dar em cima de alguma garota, um pouco mais inteligente que um trasgo e cometer um equívoco desse. – Insistiu a menina.

-Tulace, presta atenção. Elas não precisam gostar do que eu falo, elas tem que gostar é de outra coisa. E disso maninha, eu até hoje não recebi reclamação.

- Nossa, que nojo! - Ela fez careta. Neon e Tiago riram.

- Quem pareceu não gostar muito foram seus pais, você é muito sem noção Tito! – Comentou Maya que também estava sentada na cama ao lado de Neon.

- Sem noção porque Maya? Eu fiz alguma coisa demais por acaso?

- Tirando o fato de você ter ficado se agarrando com a filha do Ministro em pleno salão de maneira, definitivamente indiscreta; não, você não fez nada demais.

- Não foi exatamente assim... – Afirmou Pietro sem ter tanta certeza.

- Foi sim. – Fez-se o coro se divertindo com a cara de preucupação que agora povoava a face de Pietro.

- Sem querer colocar terror Tito, mas tio Eric não pareceu gostar muito da situação, ele me pareceu bastante envergonhado na frente do pessoal do ministério. – Insistiu Neon.

Pietro ficou uns instantes em silêncio.

- Que droga! Vocês deviam ter me avisado! Então era isso que...droga!

- Era isso o que Pietro? - Tulace parecia curiosa.

- Quando eu me despedi do pai, antes de vim pra cá, ele disse que depois ia querer ter uma conversa séria comigo, eu achei que fosse por causa daquele maldito congresso que ele quer que eu vá, mas pelo visto é por causa da festa.

- Você só acha? – Riu Tiago. – Tá ferrado!

Pietro o encarou e ele riu ainda mais.

- Olha gente esse assunto é realmente muito interessante, mas se a gente não for dormir agora, amanhã nós vamos estar um lixo pra sair com a Lícia e a Thera. – disse Maya cortando o assunto.

- Maya ta certa! Aliás, vocês já falaram com seus pais? Eu e ela já avisamos lá em casa que vamos dormir aqui de novo Tiago.

- Nós dissemos a mesma coisa em casa, e por mais incrível que pareça eles disseram que tudo bem! – Falou Pietro ainda pensando no assunto anterior. - E pra você Tiago? Tudo certo?

- Tudo Ok! Eles acham que eu vou dormir na sua casa.

- Bom ninguém me perguntou, mas eu ainda acho essa história muito arriscada. Eu só topei por que realmente eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de passar meu último dia de recesso, enfurnada dentro de casa! – Colocou Maya.

- Cara Maya, nem lembra que amanhã é o último dia! Só de pensar na detenção que me espera em Hogwarts por conta daquela palhaçada de vocês no jogo me dá uma raiva.

- A Tiago cala essa boca! Cê ta reclamando do que? Cê só pegou SEIS DIAS de detenção.

-**SÓ** seis dias. Você acha pouco? Cê só pode tá brincando, né Pietro. Eu não devia ter pego detenção nenhuma, ou você se esqueceu que eu não arrumei confusão com ninguém?

- Para de fazer drama Tiago, quem te ouve falar assim pensa até que você é algum shapiro. – Pontuou Tulace.

-Shapiro não Tuly, mas você tem que concordar que nessa eu tô de inocente.

- Concordo, mas se nós fossemos somar todas as besteiras que você já fez naquele colégio sem ter sido pego, você ainda assim estaria no lucro!

- Tá vendo seu toade, e ainda fica reclamando. Injustiçados fui eu e o Pietro que pegamos DUAS SEMANAS com o Filch. Nós devíamos era receber algum tipo de prêmio por termos enchido a cara daquele ridículo do McNair de pancada. – Falou Neon, pintando a coisa um pouco mais bonita do que tinha sido realmente.

- Não ganhamos prêmio, mas pelo menos, esse lance de detenção não chegou aos ouvidos do meu pai.

- Sorte sua Pietro. Mas quer saber o que me dá mais raiva, se eu soubesse que a gente não ia ter como continuar no campeonato ou que eu ia pegar detenção de qualquer jeito, eu tinha ajudado a bater naqueles cretinos. Mas detenção assim sem ter feito nada é sacanagem...

- Liga não Tiago. Na próxima a gente acaba com eles. – Falou Neon.

- Homens, tão primitivos. – Riu Maya.

- Agora chega, já tá quase amanhecendo. Vamos dormir. Fora meninas! Vocês já se divertiram demais as nossas custas por hoje. – Disse Pietro apontando a porta.

* * *

- Ué! Resolveu aparecer? Que foi? Já aceitou o noivado com a Cohen? – Perguntou McNair, enquanto descia a rampa rumo ao portão principal de sua mansão, onde Sirius estava. 

- Walden, olha bem pra minha cara. Eu pareço estar a fim de falar sobre isso?

- Definitivamente, não. Mas perguntar não ofende, ofende? Eu tô surpreso de te ver por aqui, a Sah disse que seu humor tava péssimo. – Sarah e Walden tinham trocado cartas sobre o assunto ainda naquela madrugada.

- E tava mesmo. Mas eu cansei de ficar revoltado por antecedência. Além do mais, muita coisa pode acontecer antes d'eu ser alguém núbil , eu posso morrer até lá. – Falou Sirius sério.

- Isso que eu chamo de encarar as coisas pelo lado positivo!- Riu Walden, Sirius o acompanhou dessa vez. - E quanto a Tory?

- Eu ainda não sei. Eu mandei uma coruja pra ela hoje, mas por enquanto eu não pretendo comentar nada sobre essa palhaçada de casamento. Não vejo motivo pra preocupá-la à toa.

- Certo. Boca fechada então? – Perguntou.

- É. Mas eu vim aqui é pra saber qual é a boa de hoje? Não vai me dizer que vocês não planejaram nada pra fazer no último dia sem aula.

- Nós até tínhamos arranjado, mas não vai rolar mais. A gente ia participar de um pega de vassoura lá pros lados de Mandels. Moufid que inscreveu a gente, você inclusive.

- E por que não vai rolar mais? Não me diga que é por causa do frio, esse bando de covardes...

- Não, não é isso. Lucius me mandou uma coruja hoje cedo, dizendo que ouviu a mãe dele falando com uma amiga. Ela mandou o Seu Ernest, da guarita, avisar se um de nós três saíssemos.

- Essa mulher ficou doida? Que tem ela haver com a minha vida?

- Parece que a idéia foi da sua mãe.

- Tinha que ser. – Bufou irritado. - Ela me proibiu de sair do bairro por causa do Moufid, disse que me manda pra Irlanda. Eu devia saber que ela não iria confiar apenas na minha palavra. Vamos de flu então! – Propôs.

- E você acha que a gente não pensou nisso? Mas aqui em casa não dá cara, onde a dona Hellen Black vai as outras vão atrás, minha mãe pra variar está de acordo com a sua. Ela escondeu todo pó de flu. E na casa do Lucius também não tem como, a casa tá cheia, a parentada dele toda tá lá, resolveram visitar no primeiro dia do ano, sabe? Sem chance de a gente passar despercebido.

- Que droga! Lá em casa então, é impossível. – Falou Sirius desanimado. - Nem tem pó de flu. Dona Helen acha deselegante. Segundo ela viajar pela lareira não é algo digno de um Black. Fresca!

- Viu, não tem como a gente sair de Sandels sem que nos vejam.

Sirius ficou em alguns segundos em silêncio como se pensasse e de repente falou:

- E se nós fossemos por outra lareira?

- Outra? Que outra? Como assim? Você tá pensando o quê, em sair batendo na casa das pessoas pedindo pra usar a lareira assim, sem mais nem menos, como se isso fosse normal? Na boa Sirius, não viaja... Eu não conheço ninguém aqui do bairro que fosse permitir que eu e você usássemos a lareira sem perguntar nada, ou sem bater relatório pras nossas mães de primeira. Se Ariana não tivesse viajado até que...

- Você não entendeu. Eu também não conheço ninguém que fosse fazer isso por mim ou por você. Já pelo Lucius...

Walden sorriu como se lê-se os pensamentos do amigo.

- A Narcisa. – Disse com meio sorriso na boca.

- A própria, minha querida priminha. Obviamente ela jamais atenderia a um pedido meu sem claro correr na primeira oportunidade para dona Helen. No entanto, eu duvido que ela se negue a colaborar com o futuro noivo, muito menos que passe recibo de fofoqueira fazendo perguntas curiosas.

-Essa idéia é perfeita, não sei como eu não pensei nisso antes, anda entra, enquanto eu me arrumo você manda uma coruja para o Lucius explicando tudo. Aposto que ele não vai gostar muito, mas enfim é o único jeito. – Lucius Malfoy lidava bem com a idéia de um dia ter que desposar Narcisa Black, mas até esse dia, queria manter-se o mais distante possível da menina para aproveitar o resto, dizia ele.

**Glossário:**

**Núbil (latim _nubillis_ ) - Que está em idade de casar-se.**

* * *

((((**Dím-Dôm**))))! 

Um elfo doméstico, mais feio do que os demais, veio prontamente atender a porta da mansão.

- Monstro, a sua senhora está?

-Está sim menino Fortmam, madame vai gostar que senhor veio, monstro sabe que sim. Venha ela está no escritório.

-Madrinha, posso entrar? – Perguntou Caim timidamente do portal do escritório que já se encontrava aberto.

-Claro, Caim. Adentre. A que deve-se essa visita?

Caim responderia prontamente a pergunta de Helen, pois sabia que a madrinha gostava de diálogos sempre enxutos e objetivos, mas achou melhor comentar a carta na mão dela que ele reconheceu pela marca no papel.

- Permita-me a intromissão madrinha, mas vejo que recebeu uma carta do jornal. Ainda não compreendo como ousaram comparar a vossa família com aquelazinha dos Abdelazir. E então, quando eles publicarão a correção do absurdo impresso semana passada?

- Mas breve do que eles imaginam! Acredita que se negam a cumprir minha exigência. Mas hoje mesmo eu irei pessoalmente até o ministério das comunicações resolver essa questão. Mas diga, que razão te trazes até aqui...

-Eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora sobre a minha situação com sua filh...

Caim não pode terminar a frase. Sólon apareceu no portal do escritório naquele momento.

- Perdão pela intromissão senhora, mas achei que deveria avisá-la logo de algo que a mim pareceu bastante suspeito.

- Pois fizeste uma excelente constatação, apesar dos péssimos modos! Diga Sólon!

- Pode ser apenas uma tolice mãe, mas acabo de saber que há uma hora atrás, meu irmão Sirius, juntamente com o Malfoy e McNair, entraram na casa de Tia Viviana. Os três foram vistos de posse de suas vassouras e pareciam bastante preocupados em não serem notados. Por favor, me perdoe se cometo um equívoco, mas ao que me consta nenhum deles costuma freqüentar tal residência. Me parece, que há algo de errado por trás dessa visita e sendo assim eu temo, que tenha algo a ver com o sangue-suga que nós tanto desprezamos.

- Pois a mim parece à mesma coisa Sólon. E se sua suspeita vier a se confirmar, Sirius lamentará ter me desobedecido, mas enfim não terá sido por falta de aviso de minha parte. Venha comigo Caim – Disse Helen levantando-se sem mudar o tom. - Me acompanhe até a casa de Viviana, vou esclarecer pessoalmente essa história. Se nada de errado houver, o passeio não será perdido, eu aproveitarei para saber notícias sobre a viajem deles a França. Conversamos no caminho.

* * *

- Tia! A senhora por aqui! Minha mãe não está em casa, ela foi até a sede da assembléia de moradores. - Disse Narcisa, não conseguindo disfarçar o nervosismo quando o elfo doméstico abriu a porta. 

- Olá para você também Narcisa, eu não vim falar especificamente com sua mãe. - Disse Helen calmamente enquanto entregava seu casaco para o elfo - Já cumprimentaste Caim, Narcisa, não é comum aos Black cometer tal deselegância?

- Perdão Caim, como está?

- Bem, obrigado. – Devolveu o garoto.

- E então querida, como foi a viagem?

- Legal, digo, muito interessante senhora. – Narcisa, assim como todos naquela família, tinha muito respeito por Hellen.

- Que bom que gostaste de uma viagem como esta. Meus filhos ao contrário não tiveram maturidade para apreciar tal roteiro, exceto Sólon é claro.

Narcisa permanecia estática, temendo perguntas sobre o primo, mas seu temor logo se tornou realidade.

- Diga-me Narcisa, soube que seu primo esteve aqui com alguns amigos. Onde ele está?

-Ele... eles já se foram tia.

- Posso saber o que eles queriam?

- Bem, eles...

- Tia Hellen? O que faz por aqui? Caim? Como vai? – Disse alguém num tom quase gélido.

Para alívio de Narcisa , Belatrix sua irmã mais velha aparecera na sala interrompendo o assunto.

-Bem, Bela. Fico feliz que tenha voltado - Belatrix Black era uma das poucas pessoas com quem Caim se relacionava mais tranquilamente.

Assim como Caim Fortmam era o filho que Helen Black gostaria de ter tido, Belatrix era a filha de seus sonhos, a menina era a única pela qual a mulher demonstrava algum tipo de afeição.

- Olá querida, vejo que a viagem lhe fez muitíssimo bem.

- Muito tia, mas confesso que nos últimos dias não via a hora de retornar. Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Organizadas, na medida do possível. Aliás, Sólon vai há um concerto hoje à tarde, sei que ele adoraria ter a sua companhia.

Belatrix engoliu seco. O acordo de seu casamento com seu primo Sólon Black era o único assunto que a distanciava de Helen.

- Hoje, infelizmente eu não estou muito disposta tia. Não serei uma boa companhia, ainda estou um pouco cansada da viagem.

- Compreendo, mas lamento. Outras oportunidades surgiram.

Os três continuaram conversando sobre a viagem e Narcisa aproveitando a distração se retirou do ambiente para mandar uma coruja até Sarah.

* * *

"_Sarah, _

_Sua mãe está aqui, atrás do Sirius. _

_Ele usou minha lareira para ir não sei aonde com Walden e com Lucius._

_Não quero me meter em confusão. Ela perguntou onde ele está e eu disse simplemente que eles já foram embora. _

_Tente localiza-lo, lhe mande uma coruja, ele precisa ser avisado de que não pode voltar por aqui. Narcisa Black." _

Assim que acabou de ler o bilhete da prima Sarah levantou-se da cama e sem pensar duas vezes pôs-se a procurar Sirius, mentalmente. Como a distância era um pouco maior do que a de costume a garota teve de se esforçar para conseguir comunicar-se com o irmão.

"Sirius seu imbecil, aonde você está?"

"No Mandels, por quê?"

"Mamãe está na casa da Narcisa perguntando por você."

"Mas como ela soube...A Narcisa falou alguma coisa? Droga, Sarah o que eu faço?"

"E eu que sei? Volta, ué! Afinal o que você foi fazer aí?"

"Eu vim correr. Como é que eu vou voltar? O que eu vou dizer pra ela?

"Volta por outra lareira. Eu sei lá o que você vai dizer pra ela Sirius!

"Que outra lareira Sarah não tem nenhuma!Sah, ela vai me mandar pra Irlanda.Ela vai me entregar pro velho..."

"E agora que você pensa nisso?"

"Pensa, pensa Sirius, por onde eu posso voltar limpo?" - Dizia ele pra si mesmo.

"Claro como eu na pensei antes, pela lareira dos Abranson".

"Esquece Sah, eles tão viajando".

"Por Merlin Sirius, como cê vai sair dessa agora, não tem nenhuma outra lareira que deixariam você usar".

"Sarah, a dos Fortman !"

"Sirius, você só pode está louco, você acha que o Caim vai permitir que você, justo você, use a lareira dele. E ainda por cima, te encobrir pra Dona Helen. Esqueceu que semana passada esse toade prometeu te vigiar?"

"É realmente eu devo estar muito desesperado para pensar nisso"

"Já sei, tive uma idéia".

"Quem?"

"Não interessa é alguém, você não está na posição de escolher. Fica atento, que assim que eu confirmar essa idéia te dou o endereço".

* * *

((((**Dím-Dôm**))))! 

Toy, o elfo doméstico, imediatamente atendeu a porta. Por trás dele era possível enxergar a presença de três meninos, sentados no sofá ao fundo da sala. A menina parecendo ignorar a presença do elfo, adentrou o ambiente dirigindo-se certeiramente a um dos garotos. Que pareceu bastante surpreso ao vê-la.

- Oi, eu preciso de um favor seu ...

* * *

- "Sirius?" 

- "Sarah, você que me matar do coração, por que você demorou tanto?"

- "Não foi tão simples, querido. Presta atenção no endereço".

- "Vai fala!"

- "045 015 123 - D"

- "Que raio de endereço é esse? Que não tem nem o nome do local? Sarah pra onde cê tá me mandando?".

- "É porque a casa não é tão antiga, os números são códigos, do bairro, da rua e da casa. Agora para de amolar e vem logo".

* * *

Tão logo Walden, Lucius e Sirius chegaram ao seu destino, deram de cara com uma recepção não muito calorosa. Os meninos mal podiam acreditar onde estavam, parados ao redor da lareira, com expressões bastante insatisfeitas estavam Tiago Potter, Neon Geller e Pietro Clifford. Um pouco mais atrás, Sirius pode ver a irmã. 

- Sarah, eu não acredito que você me mandou pra...

Antes que a menina pudesse responder Tiago adiantou-se – Pra minha casa?

- Sirius, você precisava de uma lareira, essa era a única disponível.- Ela explicou.

"Aonde você tava com a cabeça, eu preferia a Irlanda".

"Em cima do pescoço, lugar onde a sua não costuma ficar."

- Se eu soubesse que viria para cá. Eu teria ...- disse Walden, mas Sarah o interrompeu.

-Teria o quê?- Ao que Walden respondeu com um olhar nada amigável.

- Que foi tá nervosinhA McNair? Se você preferir nós podemos chamar a sua mamãe, ainda está em tempo. – Tripudiou Pietro.

- Pietro, por favor. - Disse Tiago em tom grave encarando seriamente o amigo. Pietro tirou as mãos dos bolsos levantando-as e virou-se de costas como se para evitar novas discussões.

-Não se preocupe Potter, eu não preciso de ninguém pra me defender, se eu bem me lembro, não foi problema dar conta dos seus dois amiguinhos no último jogo. – Debochou McNair.

Como num impulso Pietro ameaçou partir para cima de Walden, mas foi impedido por Néon que o segurou.

- Deixa ele vir Geller, vamos ver quem vai precisar chamar a mamãe. – Ironizou Lucius sem nem se mexer.

-Lucius! - Berrou Sirius.

- Saiam já da minha casa. –Determinou Tiago. – Sarah, por favor, retire seus amigos daqui. Eu não esperava agradecimentos, mas eu também não vou admitir que eles criem tumulto aqui.

- Não se preocupe Potter, nós já estamos de saída. Infelizmente eu não sei o que minha irmã lhe disse, mas fique certo de que essa situação nos incomoda tanto quanto a vocês. – Declarou Sirius.

- Acho que não, Black. Eu fiz um favor a sua irmã, e por mais que eu deteste a presença de vocês na minha casa, acredite, é bem melhor do que está na sua posição. Ao menos não é humilhante. Sem tirar o fato de que se eu quisesse agora eu poderia dedurá-los, coisa que eu só não vou fazer em consideração a Sarah.

Aquilo era pior do que um soco. Mas Sirius teve de engolir a seco, afinal na situação em que se encontrava, até ser esculachado por aqueles imbecis da Grifinória era melhor do que encarar Helen ou seu pai. Ainda assim ele era um Black, e um Black jamais leva desaforo para casa.

- Acho engraçada a sua forma de ver os fatos Potter, mas se é assim que você pensa, bom para você. Mas, deixa eu só te dizer, que do meu ponto de vista usar a casa e a lareira de um idiota de graça, para se livrar de um problema, sem nem sequer ser dedurado, só por causa de um sentimentalismo barato, não me parece nada humilhante. Na verdade me parece genial.

- Você quase me convenceu. –Ironizou Tiago. –E eu não sou um idiota Sirius, idiota eu seria se precisasse de você para me livrar das minhas encrencas. Sabe que eu até cheguei a pensar que vocês fossem bons nesse negócio, me enganei feio pelo visto.

Sirius novamente iria dar uma resposta atravessada, mas Sarah o impediu.

-Chega dessa troca de elogios, Sirius. Vamos embora agora, por favor. Tiago me desculpa o constrangimento, e obrigada novamente. Sirius não podia acreditar nas palavras que saiam da boca da garota. Dito isso Sarah abriu a porta e se retirou sendo seguida pelos demais.

Todos já estavam quase do lado de fora da casa quando Neon resolveu se pronunciar, dando um golpe fatal como se tivesse guardado o melhor para o final.

- A propósito Sirius, antes de você ir embora, parabéns pelo noivado, nós vimos os anúncios no quadro de avisos da guarita, belíssima noiva, vocês formaram um casal bastante... como posso dizer... especial. – o garoto não se conteve e riu sendo acompanhado por Tiago e por Pietro.

Sirius ouviu o comentário sem sequer olhar para trás. A raiva do garoto era tanta que Lucius e Walden tiveram que aumentar a velocidade do passo para alcançá-lo. Já Sarah caminhava lentamente, a menina realmente pouco se importava com a rivalidade entre os garotos naquele momento. Sabia que Sirius agora estava profundamente irritado, mas ela tinha sua consciência tranqüila de que tinha tomado a decisão certa ao pedir ajuda a Tiago, mesmo com aquela troca de farpas como desfecho da história.

* * *

**N/As:** Lá se vai mais um. Estamos melhorando, não? Pelo menos estamos nos divertindo mais... O melhor de tudo? Já temos 4 Reviews. Dá pra acreditar? Fooooooooda! Então vamos as respostas: 

Mia, não sabemos aindase o Sirius vai ou não casar com a Hannah, mas isso não parece muito compatível com o gênio dele, não é?Que bom que você gostou das personagens de nossa autoria. Não pretendemos parar de escrever,já existem 16 capítulos prontos então...

Nina Malfoy, É isso mesmo! Casas separadas! J.K até aqui (quinto livro) nunca afirmou que os quatro marotos foram todos da Grifinória. De qualquer modo, nós não conseguimos imaginar a coisa de modo diferente. Pedro, Remus e Lílian aparecerão mais no decorrer da história. Bjos!

Jub's, Obrigadão pelo e-mail! Caim um mala? Será? Espere um pouco antes de definir isso, as coisas podem não ser o que parecem.Bella logo dominará a cena,essa fic é sim uma SB! Não podia ser diferente né? Bjos

Ana Carol , E então? Já estamos no terceiro...Que tem achado?Bjos!

Mais reviews! Mais! Mais!Somos carentes! Rsrsrsrs! Bjão pra todo mundo que deu uma passada por aqui, por favor deixem a opinião de vocês, ok? Críticas construtivas são muito bem-vindas também.

_**Clã Aguiar**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

**O Beijo **

Eram cinco horas da tarde, Lícia e Thera já estavam impacientes aguardando os amigos em frente ao Caldeirão Furado.

- Dá nisso não usar relógio. Os infelizes já tão duas horas atrasados. Mais dez minutos e eu vou embora.

- Calma Thé, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Maya e Neon devem tá com problemas pra se livrar da Profa. Geller.

- Isso que dá não ter telefone. Sabe que eu nunca entendi esse lance de só usar coruja? Nada rápido, nada prático e nada limpo.

- Eu acho meio romântico! – Disse a garota olhando para a esquina, esperando ver os amigos.

- Romântico Lícia? Romântico é caixa de bombom, flores, jóias e não um bicho fedorento cheio de pena bicando o vidro da sua janela. Se ainda fosse um pavão, uma águia ... Mas coruja ... Coruja é quase galinha.

- Nooossa! Enorme semelhança. Anda fala alguma coisa pra gente se distrair enquanto eles não chegam.

- Alguma coisa? Sei lá...Seus pais viajaram pra onde vez?

- Foram pra Turquia. Parece que surgiu algumas evidências importantes sobre a existência de Tróia por lá.

O pai de Lícia, George Boydes era um entusiasmado Arqueólogo que vivia se revezando em expedições pelo mundo e temporadas em casa. A mãe Katlin Bandardis Boydes era uma antropóloga, que atuava na área de pesquisa e de vez em quando viajava a trabalho junto com o marido, deixando Lícia em casa sozinha, como naquele momento. O casal era um típico casal Trouxa. A notícia sobre as tendências mágicas de sua única filha, porém, foi recebida com profundo encantamento. Para os dois, aquilo fora a maior descoberta que tomaram conhecimento em suas carreiras.

Mesmo com algumas ausências os pais da menina sempre foram bastante presentes. A criação de Lícia havia sido a mais normal possível, com direito a mãe carinhosa e as vezes super-protetora e pai zeloso e representante da autoridade no lar. Diferentemente de Thera eles não eram ricos e George e Katlin trabalhavam muito para sustentar a casa e a filha, ainda mais agora no mundo bruxo. Receber os amigos bruxos na ausência deles era algo que eles com certeza jamais iriam permitir.

- Sei... – Thera conhecia os pais da amiga há muito tempo, mas sempre ficava impressionada com o interesse deles pelo que ela considerava bugingangas da antiguidade.

- Aí meu Deus! Aquilo ali é a Maya? - Lícia, que acabara de avistar os amigos à distância, parecia não gostar do que estava vendo. - Aonde ela pensa que vai

vestida assim, tão ...tão...

- Brega. E a Tulace já reparou? As duas tão parecendo um cruzamento de executiva daltônica com a Cher.

- Elas tão se aproximando, disfarça. – Pediu Lícia.

- A gente tem que disfarçar é elas. Eu que não vou cruzar Londres com essas duas alegorias a tira-colo. Você sabe algum feitiço pra transfigurar roupas?

- Não, ainda bem! Por que senão eu não ia conseguir resistir a usá-lo.

- Também não. O jeito vai ser elas irem assim mesmo.

- Ótimo, mas se eu for vista por alguém, eu juro que digo que sou voluntária pra passear com doentes do hospício.

-Oi, e aí, demoramos?- disse Maya sorridente, enquanto Neon levantava Thera no colo e Tulace abraçava Lícia.

- Não que isso, me larga Neon, que é que são duas horas, afinal? – Disse Thera séria.

- Thera sua gentileza me emociona. O atraso foi culpa delas. – Se defendeu Pietro.

- Mentira Pietro.Vocês é que ficaram de segredinhos na sala com a Sarah Black, nós levamos o mesmo tempo para nos arrumarmos. E fomos até bem rápidas se você for levar em consideração que pra gente é muito mais difícil se vestir de trouxa. A gente nem sabia direito a roupa que trazer pra ir lá, na ..., naquele lugar lá. – Explicou Tulace.

- As roupas que vocês trouxeram são parecidas com essas? - Perguntou Thera, que embora não tenha deixado passar batido o nome de Sarah Black achou por bem não questionar, afinal já estava entediada de estar tanto tempo ali, e aquela, com certeza, seria uma explição demorada.

- Por que você não gostou, Thé? – Indagou Maya.

- Pra dizer a verdade ..., a Lícia e eu estávamos justamente conversando sobre isso - disse Thera, puxando Lícia que a essa altura estava cumprimentado Pietro meio sem graça.

- Hãn, que?

- Fala aqui pra eles o que você estava me dizendo sobre o look das meninas.

- Eu disse que, bom, bem, eu disse que vocês me surpreenderam. – Disse Lícia olhando de Maya para Thera.

- Ai que bom. A gente tava morrendo de medo de nos vestirmos mal.- disse Tulace num tom de alívio.

- Vamos pra minha casa então? Thera você vem?

- Não esperta. Eu vim até aqui, só pra ficar esperando.

- Não sei, né?- disse Lícia, apontando o Neon com os olhos.

- RÁ RÁ RÁ ...Tão engraçadinha você.

* * *

-Qual é Sirius vai ficar me olhando com essa cara até que horas? – Disse Sarah sentada numa poltrona da sala, para o irmão que vinha da cozinha com um copo de suco.

-Até você se contorcer e cair dura no chão. Na boa Sarah, sai de perto, eu ainda não digeri essa palhaçada que você me meteu.

-Ah não é? Você preferia então que eu tivesse deixado vocês se ferrarem? Você é realmente muito mal agradecido e muito babaca também, pra levar tão a sério essa rivalidadezinha medíocre com o Tiago.

- Desde quando o Potter virou Tiago pra você? Que intimidade é essa? Viraram amiguinhos foi? - Sirius estava realmente furioso.

-Deixa de ser ridículo Sirius. Minha única relação com o Tiago Potter é na aula de Aritimancia que você não faz e você ta cansado de saber disso. E de qualquer forma o que eu faço da minha vida não é da sua conta.

- É, a partir do momento em que você também se mete na minha. Você não podia ter me mandado pra lareira do Potter, garota! De jeito nenhum, isso podia ter acontecido.

- Garota não, que eu tenho nome! Você não parecia tão exigente... E era isso ou a Irlanda seu imbecil...

- Dane-se a Irlanda, Sarah. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ficar devendo um favor a ele.

- Cara, ás vezes parece que você não pensa sabia? – Disse Sarah rindo de raiva.

- Penso, penso sim. Agora por exemplo eu estou pensando que graças a você, ele e aqueles amiguinhos dele vão ter motivo pra rir da minha cara o resto do ano. E você ainda tem coragem de perguntar até quando eu vou ficar com essa cara?

- Engraçado, eu no seu lugar teria raiva de quem me dedurou e não de quem tentou me ajudar. Eu posso até aceitar Sirius que você não tenha gostado da minha idéia, mesmo sabendo, e você também, que essa era a única alternativa. Mas na boa, eu sinceramente não entendo e não aceito que você descarregue toda essa raiva em mim. A minha intenção era te ajudar e você sabe disso.

-Sei? Eu não sei de mais nada Sarah. Você não tem sido exatamente muito sincera comigo nos últimos tempos.

- Tava demorando! Tá falando do que hein Sirius?

- De tudo. Dessa sua amizade repentina com o Potter, do seu relacionamento secreto com o Bradley, teve também a notícia do meu noivado, que se você não sabia, com certeza desconfiava e não me disse nada. Sabe, você não devia duvidar da minha inteligência, Sarah. Fica difícil acreditar em você desse jeito.

- Cara você tá sendo muito injusto comigo. Não existe amizade alguma entre eu e o Potter. Eu quanto ao Bradley, eu só tava esperando as coisas se firmarem, o Walden não tinha nada que ter te falado.

- Ao contrário de você o Walden não sabe mentir pra mim.

- Ah Ok! A partir de hoje eu sou então uma pessoa falsa e mentirosa.Nossa! Eu achava que você me conhecesse melhor Sirius.

- Pronto! Vai se fazer de vítima agora. Me poupa vai Sarah, não tô afim de melodrama.

-Não dá pra acreditar... Nossa como odeio você...

- Ótimo. Então me deixa quieto. – Disse ele sentando-se no sofá, finalmente tomando seu suco.

- Como você quiser, só não dirija mais a palavra a mim. – Devolveu ela se levantando.

- Não vai ser nenhum esforço. – Respondeu Sirius.

Dito isso, Sarah se retirou da sala, deixando Sirius ainda tomado pela raiva. Segundos depois o garoto pode ouvir o estrondo da porta do quarto da menina sendo batida no andar superior. Ele sabia que tinha sido agressivo com Sarah e pior, sabia que aquela discussão não seria resolvida tão facilmente como às outras que tinham de costume, no entanto a mágoa latente o impedia de se sentir arrependido.

Aproveitando que estava sozinho na sala ele se jogou no sofá procurando esfriar a mente, coisa que não foi possível devido à chegada repentina de Helen acompanhada por Caim Fortman.

Imediatamente Sirius, ajeitou a postura e fingiu estar lendo uma edição da revista "Tradição e Contexto" que ele apanhou na mesa de centro e que trazia sua tia na capa, dentro fotos de todos os Black da Inglaterra, a dele era uma que havia sido tirada enquanto estava comprando algumas miniaturas de vassoura para sua coleção numa loja em Saint Sossir. Nunca se acostumava com aquilo, na verdade a perseguição por parte dos colunistas sociais sempre o irritava. Não conseguia entender por que razão sua mãe ou sua tia alimentavam tal absurdo concedendo entrevistas.

Helen e Caim conversavam ignorando sua presença, ao que o garoto parecia não desgostar. Sirius ainda não sabia exatamente, do que Helen tinha conhecimento sobre sua saída matinal, mas a falta de pressa da mãe em dirigir-se a ele era sem dúvida um sinal favorável.

Helen se despediu de Caim agradecendo por ele tê-la acompanhado e logo em seguida o rapaz se retirou sem conseguir ter com ela a conversa que queria. Quando cruzou a porta da mansão Negra, porém, o menino não pode evitar que seu cenho se relaxasse. Era cansativo fazer o papel de bom moço para Hellen, nada podia ser mais chato do que fingir interesse e concordância com todas as convicções da madrinha.

Agora a sós, Sirius sentia um misto de curiosidade e apreensão.

Numa espécie de tortura silenciosa Helen sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do filho e pôs-se a ler também, um livro sobre lendas; do sofá o menino pode ler o título na capa, chamava-se: "A Cidade dos Hirtas, os exilados".

Ficaram os dois assim por alguns minutos até que Helen quebrou o silêncio.

- Aonde você foi essa manhã? – Perguntou ela calmamente.

Sirius achou por bem, responder o óbvio embora não tivesse idéia de como continuar o assunto se a mãe insistisse.

- Fui até a casa da Tia Viviana com Walden e Lucius.

- Fazer? – Indagou ela, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Sirius tentou ser rápido como alguém que fala a verdade.

- Queria saber notícias da viagem.

- E pra quê as vassouras?

- Quem te disse sobre as vassouras? – Devolveu ele sem pensar.

Helen mantinha o mesmo tom do início da conversa:

- Viram vocês, quando entraravam na casa das suas primas.

- E aí vieram correndo te contar? - Sirius se irritou - Posso saber o que tem de errado em eu visitar minha família?

- Nada. Acho até que você deveria fazer isso mais vezes. Mas responda, pra que eram as vassouras?

- Nós fomos praticar logo que saímos de lá. Temos um jogo em Hogwarts assim que voltarmos. – A mentira não poderia ser maior.

- Claro. Sabe? Seria ótimo se você estudasse com o mesmo afinco com que pratica esse esporte.

- Creio que isso jamais será possível mamãe.

-Pois bem, faça como quiser só nunca se esqueça de que nessa casa nós não aceitamos baixo desempenho.

-Eu sei disso. Você não me deixa esquecer. - Respondeu o garoto sério. Sirius era mais inteligente do que a média e não enfrentava grandes dificuldades com as matérias, mas sempre se lembrava daquela frase em época de receber suas notas.

* * *

Estavam todos eufórico, exceto Thera e a dona da casa Lícia, quando eles finalmente chegaram a residência da garota, um apartamento antigo, que os pais da menina diziam ter valor histórico, sem luxo, mas muito confortável apesar das vasta quantidade de objetos não identificados desenterrados de todas as partes do mundo. Os demais pareciam chegados de alguma ida ao parque de diversões ou de alguma grande aventura, mas toda a animação na verdade devia-se unicamente a uma viajem de metrô por Londres.

- Que raça de bicho é aquela?

- Não é bicho Pietro, é uma máquina. - Disse Thera com tom de tédio.

- Uma o quê? Mas como que aquilo entra embaixo da terra se não é um bicho?

- Por que abriram um buraco debaixo da terra antes do metrô entrar! – Continuou a garota quase pacientemente.

- Abriram como sem mágica?

- Com outras máquinas!

- Outras? Você ainda não me disse o que é esse negócio de manica! Têm quantas? Como que usa? Eu quero um troço desse pra mim, cara!

- Não é manica Pietro, é Má-Qui-Na! E é tipo assim, isso aqui, por exemplo, é uma máquina. – Disse Lícia calmamente enquanto ligava a tv para espanto de Tiago, Tulace, Pietro, Maya e Néon que deram um pulo pra trás quando na tela do objeto surgiu um homem apresentando um telejornal.

-Ele tá preso aí? Por onde ele entrou? Bem que dizem que você trouxas são estranhos! – Exclamou Pietro enquanto corria os quatro cantos do aparelho em busca de alguma porta que desse pra dentro.

-Estranhos? Nós? Você já olhou pro seu umbigo Pietro? – Irritou-se Thera. – Estranho meu filho, é pegar fogo e depois ficar rodando dentro de uma lareira imunda, estranho é ser sugado por uma meia e ir parar em outro lugar, estranho é ter como empregados uns coitados de uns bichinhos feiosos que amam serem escravos, estranho querido é...

-Thera, acho que eles já entenderam o ponto. – Cortou Lícia para depois observar a cara de incompreensão dos amigos e concluir: - Ou não, né? Em todo caso vamos deixar isso pra lá. Já são quase seis horas, é melhor nós começarmos a tomar banho e nos arrumarmos. Eu ainda pretendo comer antes de sair. Depois eu te explico melhor esse assunto de máquinas Pietro.

* * *

-Sarah posso entrar? – Disse Sirius com a cabeça para dentro do quarto, na porta entreaberta.

- Você já entrou. Não notou, estúpido?

-Ok! Eu mereci essa. Escuta, desculpa a forma com eu te tratei lá em baixo, eu tava muito irritado. Juntou tudo e eu acabei perdendo a razão. Olha, eu sei que você não fez por mal. Na verdade você foi incrível, se não fosse por você, há essa hora com certeza eu estaria fazendo minha mala para ir para a Irlanda.

-Que bom que você reconhece. Dizem que a gratidão faz bem a saúde. –Disse a menina sem tirar os olhos da página de seu livro sem lê-lo.

-Qual é Sah. Não faz assim. Eu já pedi desculpa. Que você que mais?

- Quero que você caia duro no chão e que me deixe quieta para eu dissolver a forma como você me tratou.

Sirius sorriu. Sarah usara suas palavras. – Sua idiota, deixa de ser rancorosa, dizem que o rancor faz muito mal a saúde.

- Dane-se!

-Ah Sah pára! –Insistiu o garoto em seu tom mais apelativo deitando na cama ao lado da irmã.

-Eu tô parada.

-Ok! Eu já entendi. Quando você quiser me perdoar eu tô no meu quarto. Mas Sirius não foi para seu quarto, ainda tinha algo a resolver.

* * *

Na casa de Lícia todos já estavam prontos para sair depois de horas de árduo trabalho das duas meninas nascidas trouxas, para vestirem os amigos de jovens londrinos. Thera trouxe roupas de todos os tamanhos, escondidas de seus quatro irmãos, para os garotos, o que tornou a tarefa de vesti-los até fácil em comparação com as meninas. Já que estas pareciam não gostar de nenhum dos trajes e insistiam em ir vestidas com os modelitos esdrúxulos que trouxeram de casa.

Antes de saírem, porém, todos estavam famintos e Lícia resolveu por a mesa para um lanche, todos sentaram-se rapidamente.

- Meninas, cadê os talheres?- Questionou Tulace confusa.

- Por quê? Vocês comem cachorro-quente de garfo e faca, Tulace?

- Na verdade Thé, nós nunca nem comemos isso!

-Cara, às vezes eu sinto tanta pena de vocês. Presta atenção amiga, MÃOS – disse a garota erguendo as suas próprias – SANDUÍCHE - apontando para o prato, - e BOCA – disse ela, abrindo a sua - Agora vamos lá, todo mundo junto, não é assim tão difícil quanto parece. Me acompanhem.

* * *

Após algumas batidas, a porta da mansão Fortman foi aberta por Pollie, uma das elfas doméstica da família.

- Em que posso lhes servir?

Antes que Sirius e Walden pudessem responder, foram interrompidos pela dona da casa, Anália:

- Saia Pollie. Sirius? Walden? O que fazem aqui?

- Boa tarde Sra. Fortman, viemos falar com o Caim. Ele tá aí?

- Está sim Sirius, ele está no quarto. Fique a vontade, você já conhece o caminho.

Sirius subiu a escada bufando, sendo seguido por Walden, que a essa altura já não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma coisa sábia a se fazer.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Caim conversava com um amigo um ano mais velho. Sirius já iria se precipitar para dentro, quando foi impedido por Walden. O rapaz também fez sinal para que o amigo ficasse em silêncio. E assim, ambos permaneceram ouvindo a conversa do corredor.

- Pois bem Caim é isso. Sexta haverá uma reunião. Acho provável que até lá já haja uma decisão sobre os que serão iniciados.

- E quais são as minhas chances Pavel?

- Ainda não sei ao certo, não depende de mim como você sabe. Mas pelo que tenho ouvido, suas chances são boas. Avery parece ter ficado muito satisfeito com o seu desempenho e com o da Abdelazir. Vocês obviamente se destacaram perto dos demais.

- O que me preocupa mais, é não saber nada sobre o último teste. – Insistia Caim jogando verde.

- Quanto a isso eu já disse que não posso dizer nada, é contra as regras.

- Eu sei, só queria saber como é que ...

- Não Caim! Agora deixe-me ir, preciso avisar aos outros sobre a reunião.

- Tudo bem, desculpe...

Subitamente os dois foram interrompidos pela presença inesperada de Sirius e Walden.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui no meu quarto? – Falou Caim nada receptivo.

Pavel, percebendo o clima ensaiou uma retirada: - Eu já vou indo Caim, amanhã nós conversamos...

- Pode ficar cara, nosso papo com o seu amiguinho vai ser bem rápido. – Impediu Sirius. Pavel encarou o garoto, que embora já o tivesse visto em Hogwarts, nem de longe sabia com quem estava se metendo.

Antes que algo pudesse acontecer, Caim se apressou:

- Então diga logo ao que veio Sirius. O que você quer?

- Eu vim só te dar um recado amigo. Se eu fosse você daqui pra frente eu pensaria duas vezes antes de dá uma de dedo-duro particular...

-Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando. – Devolveu Caim impassível.

-Não se faça de idiota Caim. Eu sei que você tentou me ferrar hoje de manhã, levando minha mãe até a casa da Narcisa. Você é ridículo. Tanta coisa boa pra fazer e você perdendo tempo me vigiando. Arranja uma namorada colega. Eu garanto que minha irmã não vai se incomodar, ela não tá nem aí pra você mesmo.

- Eu não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo desaforo e calúnias dentro da minha própria casa... – Falar de Sarah trazia uma alteração involuntária para Caim.

- Então presta bem atenção no que eu vou te dizer agora, não tente me sacanear de novo, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz...

- Vai fazer o quê? Você acha mesmo que eu tenho medo de você Sirius, faz-me rir.

A essa altura quem ria mesmo era Pavel, com o absurdo da situação.

- Eu juro que eu queria entender qual é a grande vantagem de ser bajulador da minha mãe, ela te paga pra ser informante dela por acaso?

- Eu apenas respeito a sua mãe garoto, agora saia já daqui antes que eu resolva mandar uma coruja pra sua casa, contando sobre esse incidente, você teria que explicar a razão para está tão irritado com o que houve essa manhã. Isso é quase uma admissão de culpa. Afinal quem não deve não teme, não é assim?

- Faça isso Caim, e você verá que eu não estou de brincadeira. Eu posso até me dar mal, mas antes com toda certeza eu acabo com essa sua imagem de bom garoto. Você está muito enganado se pensa que me conhece só porque crescemos juntos. Não se meta comigo.

- Suas ameaças me soam como cartadas de desespero. Você nem se parece um Black , tendo tal atitude.

- Pois então me provoque, eu terei um enorme prazer em te apresentar o meu lado Black. Você se surpreenderia com a força da genética.

- Saia já daqui. Não me faça perder tempo.

- Depois não diga que não foi avisado.

- Tchau Sirius! Lembranças a sua mãe.

- Ah, por falar em minha mãe, não se iluda. Ela não tem real admiração por pessoas sem personalidade e sem originalidade. Essas ela apenas usa, como faz com você. E a propósito, boa sorte na reunião de sexta.

Sirius e Walden saíram batendo a porta. Caim envergonhado não sabia como encarar Pavel.

- Se você for aceito meu caro, essas cenas vão ter que deixar de existir.

- Eu sei, foi patético. Normalmente isso não aconteceria...

- Será? Difícil acreditar. Seu infenso conhece seu ponto fraco.

- O que? Como assim? Do que você está falando?

Pavel sorriu.

- Conhecer o que nos abala é uma das principais condições para a vitória. Eu espero que você seja aceito pela Serpente. Você tem potencial, mas tem muito aprender.

**Glossário:**

Infenso (_do latim infensus_) : Adverso, inimigo, contrário.

* * *

Após todos terem terminado de comer, e Lícia ter posto os pratos e os demais na máquina de lavar, o que gerou exclamações do tipo: - "Se isso não é mágica, e algum truque bastante parecido" – desceram as escadas rumo a portaria do prédio. O plano da noite era irem á uma Boite. Thera foi à frente.

- Presta atenção que eu não quero ninguém se perdendo! – começou Lícia – A Thé foi falar com o Tivory e já ela tá voltando.

- Tivory? Quem é esse cara?- Perguntou Neon.

- É o irmão mais velho da Thera. – Respondeu Lícia.

Tivory tinha 20 anos e era trouxa convicto, apesar de não ter nada contra as tendências bruxas da irmã. O rapaz cursava faculdade de direito e quando a Thera estava em casa fazia o papel de seu motorista particular.

A família de Thera apesar de ser trouxa não era nada convencional. Tivory na verdade era uma exceção no lar dos Owtclew, dada a sua normalidade. Todos a seu modo eram bem excêntricos naquela família onde a magia de Thera era coisa no máximo interessante. O pai da menina, Thomas Owtclew, mas conhecido como Dark T. era um cantor de rock pesado, cabeludo e mal encarado, porém simpático que ganhara popularidade há poucos anos na Grã-Bretanha do mundo Trouxa. A mãe, Tamara Aguiar Owtclew era uma ex-modelo brasileira lindíssima, que após o fim de sua carreira tornou-se uma estilista bem sucedida e conhecida pelas polêmicas de suas coleções. Desssa forma, a menina que não havia nascido rica, se tornara logo no final da infância uma filha de milionários.

Além de Tivory, Thera tinha outros três irmãos: Thór de 17 anos, um vagabundo convicto com características marginais e apelo punk. Tuano de 15, um pseudo-hippie, seguidor de Krisna, macro-vegetariano e que ultimamente preferia ser chamado de Taioby, seu nome de batismo na tal religião. E por último Talles o único mais novo que ela com 10 anos de idade, um menino bastante precoce para sua idade, que desfrutava da fama dos pais e apresentava tendências não se sabem homossexuais ou revolucionárias.

Todos consideravam que o convívio com eles era a razão do temperamento bastante diferente da garota.

- Afinal Li, você ainda não disse como nós vamos. Nós vamos naquela minhoca trouxa gigante novamente? – Perguntou Pietro com certo tom de entusiasmo.

- Não, não tem estação nenhuma lá perto. A Thé foi justamente ver se o Tivory dá uma carona pra gente de Kombi. - Kombi que Tivory, apesar de ter pais milionários fizera questão de comprar com suas míseras libras, fruto de um estágio muito mal remunerado.

- O que é carona? - foi à vez de Tiago perguntar.

- É... –Lícia balançou a cabeça como se para espantar algo da mente. – Carona, Tig é como nós chamamos quando alguém te faz o favor de te levar pra algum lugar.

- Sei...E kombi é o que? – Ele continuou.

- Kombi é um carro, um pouco maior que o normal, carro você sabe o que é né? Cara, às vezes nem parece que vocês fazem Estudos dos Trouxas, eu vou ficar impressionada se vocês passarem nessa matéria. - Disse Lícia olhando na direção em que a amiga deveria chegar, já ficando impaciente, mas de repente na direção oposta ouviu-se alguém gritar:

- Ei ! "Bora" povo! - Era Thera, já sentada no banco de carona da Kombi branca, que parecia bastante chamativa na escuridão da rua deserta.

* * *

Já era à noite quando os Abranson chegaram a Sandels, vindos de sua viagem ao Sul da Europa, onde haviam passado às festas de fim de ano.

Sirius, Lucius e Walden que ainda àquela hora estavam sobrevoando com suas vassouras a área verde do bairro, puderam ver quando o casal e sua filha única Ariana aparataram, na frente da mansão que residiam, a mansão da Pedra.

Ariana também pode avistá-los, mas com todo o seu esnobe e peculiar ar de superioridade não se deu ao trabalho de devolver o aceno dos amigos.

- Sabe que eu já tava até sentindo falta das grosserias dela! – Riu Lucius.

- É, eu sempre soube que você tinha um lado meio masoquista. – Brincou Sirius.

- Eu sou um sujeito multifacetado, meu caro. – Declarou Lucius.

- Bom gente, eu vou indo, já deve estar perto da hora do jantar. – Falou Walden já inclinando a parte anterior da vassoura para perder altitude.

- Eu vou com você. – Disse Sirius fazendo o mesmo.

* * *

Na volta da boite, Lícia, acomodou as amigas que estavam mortas de cansaço de tanto dançar, em seu quarto. Thera que havia se divertido mais do que imaginara achou melhor ir para casa.

Para os meninos Lícia empurrou alguns móveis da sala para os cantos e colocou alguns colchonetes no chão.

A saída noturna, para as tão populares matinês, era coisa comum para a menina, mas para seus amigos todos nascidos bruxos, a noite tinha sido bastante intensos e eles não tardaram em pegar no sono apesar de todo o entusiasmo com a situação.

Ela também tentou dormir, mas no meio da noite, despertou com sede e resolveu ir até cozinha. Ao passar novamente pela sala, já de posse de seu copo de água, mesmo no escuro pode notar que alguém também estava acordado, sentado em um dos cochonetes. Tentando não acordar mais ninguém a menina resolveu sussurrar.

- Quem ta aí?

Prontamente a vulto respondeu.

- Sou eu... Pietro. Lícia?

- Eu. Perdeu o sono?

Sem a mesma preocupação com o sono dos amigos, Pietro levantou-se no meio dos dois, Lícia teve a ligeira impressão que ele pisara na mão de Néon. Em seguida o garoto deu dois passos para frente, alcançando o interruptor do abajur, uma das coisas mais interessantes que ele aprendera a usar na casa da amiga, ligando assim a luz.

- Eles vão acordar. – A menina continuava a sussurrar.

- Duvido. Esses aí agora, só acordam quando estiverem com fome. Pode falar normal. Não tem chance de eles acordarem, eu garanto.

- Se você diz. – Lícia agora já usava seu tom natural.

Ao contrário do imaginado por Pietro, Neon tinha sido acordado pelo pisão que amigo dera em sua mão, mas achou por bem, tentar voltar a dormir.

- Eu sou um cara confiável. E aí perdeu o sono?

- Tava com sede, e acho que agora não vou conseguir pegar no sono de novo. – disse a garota enquanto se sentava no sofá que estava encostado na parede para abrir espaço para os colchões.

Pietro achou melhor sair do meio dos amigos e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Que bom. Assim a gente faz companhia um ao outro.- Ele disse.

Lícia sorriu de nervoso, ela não sabia ao certo como se comportar ou o que dizer perto do garoto. Pietro era lindo. Moreno, olhos castanhos cor de mel, um metro e setenta de altura, e um corpo bastante definido pelo quadribol. Além disso, era dono de uma postura altiva digna de um bruxo pertencente a uma família rica e imponente, coisa que ficava evidente mesmo com todo o ar despojado do rapaz.

Lícia era mais amiga de Tulace, a irmã dele, sua campanheira de quarto, e o contato dela com Pietro embora não se resumisse aos treinos do time de quadribol da Grifinória, do qual ela era a artilheira, e ele o goleiro, eram sempre atravessados pela presença do resto do grupo.

Todas as poucas vezes que os dois ficavam a sós a menina ficava sem graça, sem saber ao certo como agir.

Pietro por sua vez, parecia bastante à vontade e achou que aquela era uma ótima oportunidade de conseguir alguma coisa com a amiga, que ele sempre achara bastante interessante.

Pietro do alto dos seus 14 anos já era um galinha inveterado, trocava facilmente de companhias, mas mesmo assim Lícia não conseguia deixar de se encantar com todo o charme do rapaz. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que vira sua atração pelo menino se transformar em algo mais forte. Desde então, era uma tortura para ela assistir as incursões amorosas do garoto. Morria de ciúmes invariavelmente.

- E então, como vai o namoro com a Natalie?

-Quem? Ah...a filha do ministro? Cara isso vai me dar um problema... Mas como você sabe sobre essa história?

- Sua irmã me contou.

-Tulace, claro! –Ele resmungou. – Mas eu e Natalie não estamos namorando não, nem rola. Nós só ficamos de vez em quando. Por quê? Você ficaria com ciúmes, se eu tivesse com ela? – Disse ele como que brincando, mas se aproximando da garota.

- Eu? Que idéia. – Lícia estava vermelha. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do chão. Um silêncio se vez, segundos que para ela pareceram horas. Mas de repente para sua própria surpresa e também para a de Pietro a garota voltou a falar. - Por quê? Você gostaria que eu sentisse ciúmes de você?

Prevendo até aonde aquele papo poderia chegar, Neon que ainda não tinha conseguido dormir novamente, tratou de discretamente cutucar Tiago que estava deitado ao seu lado. Tiago abriu os olhos lentamente e não tardou em perceber o que estava acontecendo. Assim os dois permaneceram em silêncio ouvindo a conversa de Pietro e Lícia.

Com um rosto de menino travesso, Pietro sorriu e encarou a menina diretamente nos olhos.

-Você sabe mesmo como virar um jogo! – Disse ele numa alusão aos jogos em que a Grifinória começava perdendo e depois ganhava graças à participação da menina.

Ela ruborizou novamente e desviou o olhar.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir. – Disse.

Ignorando o que ela acabara de dizer, ele se aproximou ainda mais.

- Posso te beijar?

Ela olhou para o lado por uns segundos, sorriu e então voltou a fita-lo.

- Beijo não se pede ...

- Se você diz. – Sem hesitar o garoto arriscou um beijo, e foi correspondido.

Para Pietro aquele momento não era na verdade muito especial, embora fosse diferente. Ele nunca havia ficado com uma amiga. Mesmo porque ele não tinha muitas. Além de Lícia e Thera, que se tornaram próximas principalmente por conta do quadribol, Pietro tinha uma relação desse tipo somente com Maya, que sempre fora sua vizinha, e que com o passar dos anos se tornara quase uma irmã.

Para Lícia, porém aqule era um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.

Infelizmente o beijo não durou muito tempo, foi interrompido por Adler, a coruja de Eric Clifford que bicava impacientemente a janela do apartamento. Pietro se desesperou ao notar a presença da ave.

-Adler!

Tiago e Neon imediatamente se levantaram e não fosse pelo fato de Lícia já estar de costas, indo em direção a janela, ela facilmente teria percebido que ambos não estavam dormindo, devido a velocidade com que se ergueram.

Os três amigos se entreolharam, mas não ouve tempo para cumprimentos machistas.

A garota abriu a janela e a coruja prontamente adentrou a sala, deixando um bilhete cair nas mãos de Pietro, feito isso, o animal deu a volta e saiu novamente por onde entrou.

Pietro não parecia estar com muita pressa em abrir o envelope. Tiago e Neon, sabiam exatamente o porquê. Pietro era filho de um dos homens mais conservadores e moralistas do mundo bruxo. E Eric não deveria estar nem um pouco contente, com o fato de que o filho além de ter mentido sobre onde dormiria, estava agora na casa de uma trouxa.

Sem ter outra opção o rapaz abriu o papel e leu em silêncio. Em seguida virou-se para os amigos.

- É da minha mãe. Tia Agnólia foi até a sua casa Tiago, por que sonhou que o Neon não estava conseguindo dormir. ...Daí pra frente vocês podem imaginar o resto... – Pietro se deixou cair no sofá.

- Eu não acredito. Quando que ela vai parar com essas besteiras!Que droga! Agora a gente tá ferrado! – Reclamou Néon.

Lícia não sabia exatamente o que dizer. -Eu vou acordar as meninas! – Disse saindo da sala.

- Meu pai vai me matar! – Deixou escapar Neon.

- Seu pai? Tá bom... Sem comentários cara! – Disse Pietro irônico, com os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos na nuca.

Tiago permanecia mudo. Ele tinha consciência que de todos ali ele era o menos encrencado. Seu pai James Potter dificilmente se estressava com alguma coisa, na verdade ele até curtia algumas das suas "aventuras" e apesar de sua mãe Emma Potter estar provavelmente furiosa a essa altura, isso nem de longe se comparava com a situação que os outros dois teriam de encarar.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada qual imaginando como seria o fim daquela noite.

Tulace e Maya apareceram nesse instante na sala acompanhadas de Lícia. Tulace visivelmente mais tensa com a notícia. Pietro então se levantou e tentando parecer calmo disse:

- Arrumem as coisas logo! É melhor nós não os deixarmos esperando.

Antes de deixar o apartamento de Lícia, Pietro se despediu da garota com um beijo na face e disse:

- Desculpe...Eu não queria ter que ir embora assim.

-Tá tudo bem...Boa Sorte em casa!

Ele riu carinhoso. – A gente retoma esse assunto depois.

Ela ainda sorriu sem graça antes dele desaparecer pela lareira atrás dos demais.

* * *

Já eram quase duas horas da manhã quando Pietro e Tulace, Tiago, Maya e Neon atravessaram cada um a lareira de suas respectivas casas.

Tiago deu de cara com o pai, com sua cara tranqüila de sempre sentado na poltrona lendo calmamente o jornal de três dias atrás.

Ao ver o filho, James sorriu:

- Tiago...Tiago... – Balançou a cabeça.

- Oi pai. Boa noite? – Falou num tom de quem sabe que fez besteira.

- Pra mim com certeza. Já pra você... Acho que você está em sérios apuros, meu caro.

Tiago respirou fundo, limpou um pouco a sujeira das vestes e se sentou numa cadeira ao lado do pai.

- Eu já esperava por isso! Cadê a mamãe?

- Na cozinha, preparando o milésimo tipo de chá da noite. Temos chá de abóbora, chá de lentílias, de amoras, enfim...Chá de todas as cores e tipos que você puder imaginar.

Tiago sorriu. Chá era a única coisa que sua mãe sabia fazer na cozinha. E sempre que esta ficava nervosa, fazer chá funcionava como uma espécie de tranqüilizante.

- Mandei mal, não é?

- Essa eu não entendi, filho. Você sabe que era só ter nos pedido, nem eu nem sua mãe veríamos problemas em você dormir na casa de uma amiga trouxa.

- Eu sei que não. Mas vocês nunca iam concordar em mentir ou omitir do tio Mariom ou do tio Eric que eles iriam junto comigo.

- É verdade, mas eu poderia tentar intervir em favor de vocês.

- Não iria adiantar, pai! – Ele exaltou um pouco a voz.

- Talvez não, mas esse não é o ponto aqui. – A voz de James também pareceu soar mais firme. - Mentir para nós ou para eles nunca vai ser uma boa alternativa. – O homem então fez uma pausa por alguns instantes. – Quer dizer que vocês estão fora do campeonato? – Tiago sentiu ainda mais remorso, tinha escondido isso também. E era óbvio que seus pais haviam ficado sabendo do acontecido do último jogo naquela noite, através de Agnólia.

- Estamos. Eu ia contar...ou não, nem sei mais. – Foi sincero. – É que vocês podiam acabar achando que eu participei de toda a confusão, e eu então ia ficar mais revoltado do que já estou com essa história.

- Eu só terei motivos pra desconfiar do que você diz Tiago, se você continuar a mentir pra mim.

- Eu sei. Desculpe por não ter te contado sobre o quadribol. E desculpe por essa noite também, pai. Mamãe deve ter te perturbado por conta do meu sumiço.

- Você não faz idéia. Não foi nada divertido se você quer saber. Quando sua Agnólia chegou aqui desesperada dizendo que vocês estavam correndo sérios riscos, eu achei que sua mãe ia surtar junto com ela. – Falou James se lembrando da cena.

- Coitada da tia Agnólia. Acho que é melhor eu ir até a cozinha agora... – Falou desanimado, Emma com toda certeza não deixaria aquilo tudo passar barato. O menino sabia que iria ouvir ao menos umas duas horas de esporro quando se levantou.

- Boa sorte. – Sorriu James da cara do filho para depois virar calmamente a página de seu jornal.

* * *

Em seu apartamento, Lícia agora mais do que nunca não conseguia dormir. Estava preocupada com a situação dos amigos. Apesar do adiantado das horas a menina resolveu ligar para Thera.

- Alô! - Uma voz de garoto atendeu o telefone depois de várias chamadas.

Lícia nunca consiguira diferenciar pelo telefone a voz dos irmãos de Thera, com sono então era impossível.

- Oi, boa noite, desculpa. Quem fala?

- Tales. Quem é?

-Oi Tales, sou Lícia, amiga da Thera, eu poderia falar com ela?

- Peraí que eu vou ver se ela tá acordada.

Cinco minutos depois Thera atendeu o telefone.

- Alô

- Oi, te acordei?

- Não, tava acabando de arrumar minhas malas. Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Várias. Você quer as boas ou as más primeiras?

* * *

Maya e Néon atravessaram a lareira, mas tiveram que cruzar a saleta para encontrarem com alguém. A recepção, entretanto não foi tão simples como a de Tiago.

Na sala principal, Agnólia Geller, a mãe dos dois estava com os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado por horas a fio e ao vê-los iniciou sua cena melodramática de sempre. Sendo assistida de perto pelo marido que permanecia sério e em silêncio.

- Graças a Merlim vocês estão salvos. Vocês perderam o juízo de vez foi? Vocês querem me matar de uma vez? Eu vi coisas horríveis acontecendo com vocês... Vocês não conhecem o mundo...ah não...não sabem dos riscos que estão por todos os lados... Vocês não podem fazer idéia do meu sofrimento de mãe...

Antes que a mulher pudesse prolongar o falatório, Marion Geller resolveu se pronunciar.

- Chega Agnólia! Você precisa se acalmar... Quanto a vocês dois vocês passaram completamente do limite dessa vez. Que decepção Maya!

A menina abaixou a cabeça.

- Até segunda ordem eu estou suspendendo sua autorização para Hogsmead, sua mesada e a sua assinatura da revista francesa. E quanto a você Neon, pode esquecer também a mesada e os passeios. E é claro a compra da nova vassoura também está anulada.

- Mas pai... – O garoto tentou argumentar.

- O que? – O homem devolveu irritado. - Contente-se por eu não lhe dar uma boa surra, que é o que você está merecendo. Não pense que eu já me esqueci de toda a história da pancadaria que se meteu! – Neon se calou de vez. - Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça? Dormindo na casa de trouxas, num lugar completamente desconhecido? Depois dessa eu perdi totalmente a confiança em vocês. Agora subam os dois! O trem de vocês saí amanhã as nove. Estejam prontos as oito, por favor. - Marion encerrou o assunto.

Sem muitas alternativas, os dois subiram as escadas rumo aos quartos.

- Até que não foi tão ruim. A mamãe vai acabar ficando com pena e autorizando a gente mesmo – Comentou Maya enquanto subia.

- Eu tô pouco me lixando pra Hogsmede Maya! Eu acabei de perder a minha vassoura, ou você não ouviu essa parte? – Devolveu o garoto irritado.

- Não sei pra que vassoura nova! Vocês estão fora do campeonato mesmo, Neon.

- Eu vou fingir que não escutei o que você disse... – Ele a encarou de cara feia para depois dar-lhe as cosras e sumir para dentro de su quarto no final do corredor.

- O que? Tô mentindo por acaso? – Ela falou um pouco mais alto para que ele ouvisse.

- Boa Noite, Maya! – Finalizou ele, num berro de dentro do quarto.

* * *

- ... e a gente se beijou!

- O QUÊ LÍCIA?COMO QUE EU PERDI ISSO?

- Ninguém viu na verdade. Tava todo mundo dormindo.

- Tá nas nuvens né? Pietrão, Pietrão...Não perde tempo aquele safado!

- Nem sei direito o que eu to sentindo...Com toda a confusão que eu te contei que aconteceu depois, nem deu pra curtir direito.

- E ele beija bem?

- MUUUITOOO!

- E agora? Como é que vai ser?

- Não vai ser nada! Foi só um beijo Thé, ninguém tá comprometido com ninguém.

- Era de se esperar mesmo. Do jeito que o Pietro é Galinha... Ah! Desculpa! Foi mal...

- Não. Tudo bem, até por que eu sei que ele não é o tipo que namora sério. Eu sempre soube disso. – concluiu Lícia disfarçando sua tristeza.

* * *

Assim que saiu de dentro da lareira, Pietro respirou aliviado por não encontar ninguém na sala.

- Não tem ninguém aqui. –Disse ele em tom sério já caminhando para os outros cômodos, enquanto Tulace ainda limpava suas vestes.

Ele não tardou em encontrar Marla Clifford parada na Copa. Ela parecia irritada e ficou encarando o menino em silêncio nos segundos até Tulace se juntar a eles.

- Tulace sobe! Eu já me entendo com você. Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com o seu irmão antes.

A menina olhou para Pietro que pareceu dizer um "tudo bem" e em seguida saiu da sala em silêncio.

- Eu devia deixar você se entender com seu pai sabia?

Pietro permanecia calado.

- Eu só não faço isso Pietro, por que ele já um homem muito atarefado, cheio de responsabilidades, pra ficar se desgastando com você.

O menino sentiu o mundo sair de suas costas naquele instante. Ele não teria que encarar Eric.

- Sinceramente eu não sei mais o que fazer com você. – Ela continuou. - Sua madrinha me contou sobre o incidente do último jogo! Você pretendia me contar quando?

Pietro mantinha agora os olhar passeando pelas paredes.

- Nunca não é? É mentira atrás de mentira, armação atrás de armação...E agora como se não bastasse você resolve fazer amizade com os trouxas? E pior, ainda leva sua irmã junto. O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Como sempre ele era o responsável de tudo, nunca Tulace. Mas isso já não o irritava mais.

- Essa é a sua última chance Pietro. Mais uma das suas gracinhas e eu juro pra você, que coloco seu pai a par de tudo que você anda fazendo. Tudo! Fui clara?

- Foi. – Ele disse irritado.

- Daqui pra frente eu vou estar bastante atenta a você. E nem pense em repetir essa palhaçada. Agora saia!

- Boa Noite! – Disse ele ao se retirar com as mãos nos bolsos.

Quando Pietro chegou ao quarto, já havia esquecido das ameaças da mãe. Tudo que conseguia pensar era em Lícia e em como tinha sido desagradável ter de sair da casa dela daquela forma. Pensou no beijo e sentiu uma coisa estranha, uma vontade de ignorar a circunstância e ir novamente ao encontro da menina. Mas lhe faltava coragem ou lhe sobrava juízo. Se jogou na cama e aos poucos pegou no sono ainda pensando nela.

* * *

Na madrugada de quinta para sexta-feira , Caim Fortman, mal conseguiu dormir. Às quatro da manhã já estava de pé. A causa de todo aquele nervosismo era reunião com os membros da Sociedade da Serpente, que aconteceria somente dali a várias horas. Ele finalmente saberia até o fim daquele dia se seria ou não aceito e ser iniciado para ele era uma questão de vida ou morte.

Assim que alcançavam o quinto ano, aqueles dentre os alunos da Sonserina que apresentavam certas características peculiares eram convocados há realizar uma série de provas como forma de testar suas capacidades, habilidades e convicções.

A Sociedade da Serpente, uma ordem fundada por Amzalag Slytherin tataraneto de Salazar, tinha como objetivo preservar e honrar a integridade dos ideais propostos por seu tataravô. O posicionamento radical contra a miscigenação entre bruxos e trouxas era o principal pilar da organização. Além disso a ordem era um veículo de acesso e de treinamento a conteúdos mágicos. Principalmente a um tipo de magia, vulgarmente chamada magia negra, que fora retirada do currículo de Hogwarts com a saída de Salazar.

O funcionamento da Serpente, como era chamada a ordem por seus membros, é e sempre fora extremamente sigiloso. Todos os alunos quintanistas convocados para os testes de adesão eram impreterivelmente submetidos a uma poção que os impedia de falar sobre o assunto com pessoas não envolvidas. Outra forma de precaução era o fato de que ao fim da bateria de testes, os não aprovados, eram descartados com um feitiço de amnésia, sem possível reversão.

* * *

Naquela manhã, Lícia e Thera foram quase as primeiras a entrar no expresso para Hogwarts e logo trataram de reservar uma das maiores cabines, a mesma que elas e o resto do grupo haviam utilizado nas ultimas viagens.

Lícia mal conseguia disfarçar sua ansiedade, ficava se perguntando como seria lidar com Pietro depois daquele beijo.

Como moravam no mesmo bairro, Sandels, o resto do grupo chegou junto à estação, mas Tulace e Maya apareceram primeiro na cabine, já que os três rapazes, pareciam ter muita gente pra cumprimentar ao longo do trem. As quatro amigas se abraçaram, mas as saudades não eram tantas, fazia poucas horas desde o último encontro. Mesmo sem terem tido tempo pra conversar a respeito, Tulace e Maya foram rapidamente inteiradas da razão que estava deixando Lícia tão estranha.

Quando Pietro surgiu na cabine, seguindo Tiago e Neon, a garota sentiu o coração palpitar, mas manteve-se intacta sem dar nenhum sinal disso. Abraçou Neon, depois Tiago e por fim Pietro, da mesma maneira que sempre fazia nesses encontros. Ele por sua vez, também estava bastante apreensivo desde que acordara aquela manhã e quando a abraçou demorou um pouco mais do que deveria.

Os demais observavam em silêncio, tornando a situação ainda mais constrangedora!

Ele se soltou dela, abaixou a cabeça e riu. Riu do clima que estava no ar.

Pietro era muito espontâneo. Licia achou por bem desanuviar o ambiente.

-Que foi? Nunca viram não? – Perguntou! – Prazer, meu nome é Lícia Boydes, esse é o Pietro Clifford, nos somos amigos...e bem...- Ela olhou para ele que já tinha erguida a cabeça, mas permanecia com o sorriso na face, sem saber o que continuar a dizer, ele então completou...

- Bem... –Ele passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela. – Ontem foi muito bom, se é isso que vocês querem saber.

Todos riram.

- Isso! Foi muito bom e assunto encerrado! –Ela endossou.

Depois disso, todos se acomodaram e ninguém tocou mais no assunto. Contar sobre as recepções que tiveram em casa naquela madrugada, falar mal dos sonserinos que tinham usado a lareira dos Potter em total desespero ocupou a maior parte da viagem. Mesmo porque, Tiago e Neon já tinham ouvido toda a explicação da história, no tempo em que ficaram com o amigo fora do trem sem as meninas, e elas por sua vez eram muito mais pacientes e podiam aguardar a chegada em Hogwarts para aí então trocar confidencias na paz do quarto que dividiam.

**

* * *

****N/As:** Chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo. Esse para nós é bastante especial, afinal o foco principal, são personagens de nossa autoria. Esperamos que eles tenham agradado de alguma forma. Cara! Recebemos mais reviews! Dá para acreditar? Difícil dizer o quanto elas podem ser motivadoras. Muito obrigado mesmo pela consideração. 

**Claúdia B.** – A rivalidade do Sirius e do Tiago é também muito divertida de se escrever. Para nós é sem sombras de dúvidas um desafio passar disso para aquela que consideramos a mais bonita relação de amizade dos livros da J.K. Mas devagar a gente espera chegar lá... As idéias de como fazer isso já existem, é claro.

**Aya N21** – Walden McNair é mesmo uma coisa! O nosso Walden, pelo menos. Nem dá pra imaginar ele se tornando um comensal e um carrasco não é? Pena que o futuro lhe reserve coisas não tão fofas...

**Lobo Lupin** – Obrigado pelas palavras. Tema principal? Bom, dessa primeira parte é a construção dessas relações que de alguma maneira são fundamentais e determinantes para o futuro do mundo bruxo. Na verdade, aqui pretendemos apresentar as histórias dos personagens de forma que os acontecimentos das duas próximas partes da trilogia tenham o peso dramático que planejamos. Vamos tentar nos manter a altura das suas expectativa, nos diga se estamos no caminho certo ok?

**Jubs Black** – Que bom que você voltou menina! Tá gostando mesmo né? Vai nos deixar metidas assim. Rsrsrs! Calma que a hora de Bellatrix chegará.

E a todos os que perderam alguns minutos de seu tempo precioso lendo essa fic, nosso muuuuuiiiiiiiiitooooooo obrigado novamente. E se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews pra nós! A gente gosta muito desse "trem"! Rsrsrs  !

Beijos

**_Clã Aguiar_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V **

**A noite do Lobo e da Serpente**

Como não podia deixar de ser a volta às aulas ocorrera tranqüilamente, para quase todos. Regressar a Hogwarts era sempre algo muito agradável, apenas as detenções puderam acabar com esse prazer. As duas equipes de quadribol, Sonserina e Grifinória acabaram por recebê-las em massa, salvo os sonserinos Nathan Rood e Moufid Abdelazir e a grifinória Lícia Boydes.

Para a grande maioria a punição consistia em passar duas semanas trabalhando na limpeza do colégio, sob a supervisão do detestável Sr. Filch, além claro da suspensão do campeonato e da proibição dos treinos.

Apenas Sirius Black, batedor da sonserina, e Tiago Potter, apanhador da grifinória, receberam castigos leves, por não terem se envolvido diretamente na briga, uma semana de cópia do estatuto de quadribol sendo sempre supervisados pelos monitores de suas casas. O que para Sirius era quase uma tortura já que o monitor de sua casa era nada mais nada menos que seu abominável irmão, Sólon Black.

Na quarta feira o dia tinha transcorrido normalmente. Agora já era noite e Tiago olhava atentamente para a ampulheta na sala comunal, torcendo para que os últimos minutos de sua detenção passassem o mais rápido possível.

Lisa Freese, irmã mais velha de Albert Freese, o colega de time de Tiago e o primeiro a partir para a briga, era também por uma ironia, monitora da grifinória e encarregada de fiscalizar Tiago. A menina que se simpatizava muito com ele, assim como quase todas as outras do castelo também torcia para que o tempo passasse, detestava ter que fazer o papel da vigia chata.

Assim que o tempo se esgotou Tiago levantou-se rapidamente, comentou algo com Lisa que a fez sorrir e já ia cruzando a porta da sala comunal quando foi interrompido por Pietro e Néon que também voltavam de suas detenções. Ambos pareciam esgotados.

- Oi pessoal! Nossa! Vocês estão uns lixos! – Ele tripudiou, rindo.

- Jura? – Dissimulou Neon. – Cara, eu tenho certeza que o dia mais feliz da minha vida vai ser o dia do enterro do Filch.

- Definitivamente! Mas cara, eu prefiro ele ao Pringle, ele sim dava medo – Murmurou Pietro se referindo ao antigo zelador, que saíra no final do segundo ano de Pietro e Neon e no final do primeiro ano de Tiago. - E você, se cansou muito, sentado naquela confortável poltrona sendo assistido pela nossa muito simpática monitora! – Perguntou para Tiago no tom mais debochado possível.

- Tá pensando que é mole. Fica ali, três horas seguida escrevendo o mesmo texto. - Se defendeu Tiago.

- Deve ser um sofrimento, imagino! – Pietro fez pouco caso e se aproximou dele de forma que só o próprio Tiago e Néon pudessem ouvir o que ele iria dizer. – Principalmente quando a pena está enfeitiçada pra se mover sozinha. – Completou.

Tiago riu malandramente.

- Não se apegue a detalhes Tito.

- Detalhes, sei...

- Mas sabe de quem é a culpa de vocês estarem ralando na mão do Filch agora...

- Não começa de novo não Tiago. – Pediu Neon.

- Se vocês tivessem me ouvido, e ficado quietos, estariam comigo fazendo cópia. Agora me deixa ir que eu já tô atrasado, eu combinei com Angélica de encontrar com ela lá no terraço.

- Essa história ainda vai dar merda!Se o Malfoy descobre... – Pontuou Neon.

- Vai fazer o que Neon? Me bater? Tô pagando pra ver!

- Você que sabe, mas eu continuo achando que não vale á pena.

O rosto de Tiago se iluminou com um sorriso maroto e ele pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Vale á pena sim Neon, vocês dois sabem disso muito bem, vale muuuuito á pena!

Pietro riu, Neon permaneceu descrente.

- Mais tarde eu passo lá no quarto de vocês, eu preciso de ajuda pra conjurar a pena de novo, o feitiço já ta perdendo o efeito.

- Sim senhor patrão. – Brincou Pietro. – A gente te espera!

* * *

O terraço norte era um dos locais proibidos para os alunos, no entanto, naquele momento, tudo o que Tiago queria se preocupar era em beijar Angélica Phéa.

Angélica estava no terceiro ano da Cornival e assim como muitas antes dela, não resistira ao charme e as investidas de Tiago Potter por muito tempo. Tudo muito normal, se não fosse o fato de que Angélica era a atual namorada de Lucius Malfoy, também terceiranista da Sonserina. Os dois se beijavam sem parar e mesmo não tendo nada em comum além da atração mútua, se "divertiam" bastante juntos. Tiago realmente adorava ficar com Angélica, apesar de não sentir nada em especial pela garota.

A química entre eles era muito forte, e ela ficou extremamente constrangida quando Sólon apareceu do outro lado do terraço flagrando o amasso dos dois.

Tiago imediatamente se afastou da menina e caminhou até Sólon que já estava com papel e pena na mão. Angélica enquanto isso ajeitava o cabelo e tentava alisar a blusa amassada com as mãos.

- Algum problema monitor?

- Alguns Potter. O senhor não deveria estar circulando pelo Castelo há essa hora e essa área, como bem sabe, é uma área de observação astrológica, estritamente fechada para circulação dos alunos. - Tiago apenas encarava Sólon, imaginando o que faria com ele se o encontrasse fora da escola.

- Eu lamento informar Potter, mas eu terei que notificar a direção esse acontecimento, além é claro de retirar quarenta e cinco pontos da sua casa e da casa da senhorita Phéa. Agora por favor, me acompanhem de volta aos limites permitidos.

Angélica se aproximou dos dois nesse momento e Tiago não se furtou de beijá-la mesmo na frente de Sólon.

A menina parecia tensa. Se Lucius sequer desconfiasse...

Tiago tratou de acalmá-la:

- Não precisa se preocupar, o nosso amigo monitor só está fazendo o trabalho dele e isso não inclui sair comentando a vida dos outros por aí.

Sólon definitivamente não suportava a ousadia de Tiago, mas sabia que o certo seria não comentar com ninguém a cena que acabara de presenciar. Mas a verdade é que no fundo ele queria mesmo era sair dali e contar para Lucius que ele estava sendo chifrado, ainda assim manteve a postura.

- Eu realmente não tenho nada a ver com os assuntos pessoais dos alunos. Só estou cuidando para que as regras sejam cumpridas. Por favor, me acompanhem...

Embora receber ordens de Sólon fosse um pouco demais para o orgulho de Tiago, ele e Angélica tiveram que obedecer.

* * *

Tiago adentrou a sala comunal da Grifinória bufando. Pietro e Néon que eram uns dos poucos que ainda estavam por ali, jogando "Contra duelo" um jogo de baralho bruxo muito comum, largados em umas almofadas no chão, estranharam o amigo voltar tão rápido.

- Nossa!Que cara!Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pietro de alguma forma sempre se divertia com a irritação de Tiago.

-Aconteceu!Aconteceu... Droga! – Tiago sabia que em instantes teria que dar o braço a torcer, principalmente para Neon, mas ele se adiantou.

- Te pegaram né... Putz... Sabia! Quem foi?

- Aquele desgraçado do Sólon Black! Tinha quer ser Black! Desgraçado! –Disse chutando uma almofada que estava no chão pra bem longe. Depois se sentou na poltrona, começou a tirar o sapato e continuou a falar:

- Além de atrapalhar meu lance com a Angélica, me tirar quarenta e cinco pontos, anotar meu nome naquele pergaminho escroto que vai pra mão da McGonagoll pra me fazer pegar uma outra detenção e ficar me dando ordem, eu ainda posso me complicar mais ainda se ele bater o relatório lá pro amiguinho do irmãozinho dele. Que Ódio!

-É um babaca mesmo! Eu só queria saber o que um cara desses ganha pra ser tão toade! – Disse Pietro revoltado.

-Ele fica dando uma de aluno exemplar, puxando o saco do diretor, só pra ver se Dumbledore o indica pra algum trabalho no ministério quando ele se formar aqui. Que nem ele fez com aquele outro toade, o Josh Greem lembra? – Falou Neon!

-É, pode ser... – Não era nenhum segredo que Sólon era o primeiro herdeiro de uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo bruxo, mas nada disso servira para lhe conseguir um cargo de respeito em nenhum departamento do ministério.

A cara de Tiago continuava tensa.

- Deita aí e relaxa cara. Só te resta esperar agora mesmo. –Disse Neon!

- Tá, então vamos falar sobre algum assunto! Eu não quero pensar mais nisso até a hora de encarar a McGonagall. – Disse Tiago se deixando cair no sofá - Vamos falar de você, por exemplo, Pietro!

- Eu o que? –Estranhou o menino sem tirar os olhos das cartas que mudavam sozinhas de naipe a cada segundo.

- Você e a Lícia?

- A pergunta que não quer calar... – Riu Néon

- Nossa como vocês são repetitivos... –Devolveu o garoto meio que rindo também.

- Não existe eu e a Lícia. Não rolou mais nada, só na amizade, a única diferença é que agora estamos um pouco mais próximos.

- Quero só vê até que nível essa proximidade vai chegar! – Disse Tiago irônico!

- A nível nenhu...

- Bati! –Gritou Néon interrompendo o amigo!

- Merda! - Exclamou Pietro.

Tiago riu.

* * *

No final do dia seguinte, como era de se esperar, Tiago recebeu ordem para ir ao encontro de McGonagall em sua sala. O rapaz não estaria nervoso se aquela não fosse a primeira semana de aula após o recesso e a terceira vez em três meses que ele seria advertido pessoalmente pela diretora de sua casa, que, diga-se de passagem, já demonstrava sinais de estar perdendo a paciência com seu comportamento.

Durante o trajeto o menino pensava no tipo de detenção que receberia desta vez, era bastante provável que fosse mandado se juntar aos amigos sob a supervisão de Filch.

Numa tentativa de se preparar para encarar Minerva ele começou a imaginar todas as desculpas possíveis, mas nada do ele havia pensado foi capaz de superar o susto de dar de cara com sua mãe na sala da diretora.

A senhora Potter parecia estar bastante irritada e Tiago sentiu um frio lhe percorrer toda a espinha quando ela o encarou.

- Boa tarde Potter. Por favor, sente-se.

A cara de Minerva também não era das melhores, mas perto de sua mãe parecia que a professora sorria para ele, o menino tratou de fixar os olhos nela evitando Emma que estava sentada na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Boa tarde professora.

- Tiago eu convidei sua mãe para vir até aqui hoje por que como nós conversamos da última vez sua situação dentro da escola é bastante insatisfatória. Eu pensei ter deixado suficientemente claro que suas atitudes deveriam mudar caso você não quisesse enfrentar maiores conseqüências, mas eu não devo ter sido clara o bastante afinal, na primeira semana após o recesso você já conseguiu ser notificado e ainda conseguiu perder um total de 45 pontos para Grifinória.

Emma Potter se mexia na cadeira cruzando e descruzando as pernas. Tiago sabia que se não fosse à presença da professora á essa hora ela já o teria esganado.

- Desculpa professora, não vai voltar a acontecer. Eu me perdi...

- Desculpas e promessas já não valem de muita coisa nessa altura dos acontecimentos senhor Potter. Eu lamento, mas eu terei que tomar algumas providências mais drásticas.

Tiago estava apavorado, não conseguia. Imaginar o que poderia lhe acontecer.

- Eu já expliquei tudo a sua mãe, que assinou um termo de responsabilidade. Eu quero que agora você preste muita atenção.

Tiago permaneceu mudo encarando a professora.

- Você vai ter uma nova chance Tiago, de modificar o seu comportamento. Se até o final do semestre eu receber uma notificação sequer sobre o seu descumprimento das regras você será automaticamente afastado do time de quadribol de forma definitiva. Ficou claro?

Tiago congelou.

- Sim senhora.

Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta e com a permissão da professora, Sólon adentrou a sala:

- Com licença professora. Olá senhora Potter! Me desculpem incomodar, mas o Professor Dumbledore pediu que eu lhe avisasse que ele está a sua espera.

- Muito obrigada Sr. Black. Eu já vou atendê-lo.

Sólon pediu licença mais uma vez e se retirou da sala.

- Bom Potter eu espero que as coisas se ajeitem finalmente. Eu detestaria ver um aluno como você desperdiçar seu potencial. Um mês de detenção compreendido?

- Sim professora.

Em seguida Minerva cumprimentou a mãe do rapaz e também se retirou, deixando-os á sós.

Tiago que já estava de pé assim como a mãe não perdeu tempo em tentar sair da sala, mas foi puxado pelo braço.

- Agora você vai me escutar!Você conseguiu extrapolar dessa vez Tiago. Se você der, mais um passo fora da linha, eu juro, e dessa vez o seu pai não vai salvar sua pele, que eu te mando estudar Liwester na Suíça até a maioridade. - Emma apertava com força o braço do filho.

- Você está me machucando... - Disse, em um tom de voz que omitia a dor expressa em sua face.

- E você está me envergonhando. Entendeu né? Se eu fosse você eu não pagava pra ver. - Ela largou o filho, pegou sua bolsa, seu casaco e saiu.

* * *

Era o segundo sábado da volta ás aulas e já passava das 10 da manhã. Moufid Abdelazir lia pela terceira vez à mesma página em seu livro de poções e ainda assim continuava sem entender do que se tratava. O quarto estava em total silêncio. Walden e Lucius tinham ido cumprir suas detenções, Snape já tinha desaparecido como sempre e Sirius não demonstrava nenhum sinal de que iria acordar tão cedo.

Moufid resolveu então ele mesmo acordar o amigo, se aproximou da cama e sem nenhuma delicadeza começou a sacudir o braço dele.

- Hei, acorda! Vai dormir o dia inteiro?

Sirius depois de lutar um pouco acabou cedendo aos empurrões e muito á contra gosto abriu os olhos.

- Finalmente a princesa acordou! Bom dia!

- Pra quem?

- Nossa! Quanta agressividade!

- Agressividade? Você me acorda desse jeito, provavelmente pra nada e eu sou agressivo? - Sirius respondeu ainda meio rouco enquanto se espreguiçava se sentou na cama olhando sério para Moufid.

- Como pra nada? Pra me fazer companhia.

- Te fazer companhia? -Sirius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando digerir o absurdo. - Eu mereço. Você não tinha que estudar?

- Eu tentei, mas definitivamente entre eu e os livros não rola uma química legal. A gente não se entende muito bem.

- Sei...

- "Tava" pensando em ir assistir o treino da cornival, agora que nós não temos mais time... Tá afim?

- Vai você. Eu vou é voltar a dormir. - E se deitou de costas para o amigo sem lhe dar a menor chance de insistir. Moufid balançou a cabeça contrariado e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Na verdade por conta das detenções a semana tinha sido um porre. Ele mal conseguia conversar com os amigos que ou estavam detidos ou estavam cansados demais para qualquer coisa.

Moufid ficava irritado com a situação, mas não havia muito a ser feito. Ele tinha que compreender. Filch estava arrancando o couro de Walden e Lucius na limpeza do castelo e Sirius era obrigado a passar todos os fins de noite copiando o estatuto de quadribol, nem tempo para a namorada ele tinha mais, quanto mais para os amigos.

* * *

Foi somente quando o treino de quadribol da Cornival acabou já quase hora do almoço, foi que Sirius surgiu nas arquibancadas. Walden que já tinha sido liberado de sua detenção também já estava por ali.

- Grande Abdelazir! - Disse pegando Moufid por trás com um mata-leão.

- Pára Sirius! P...!

- E aí? Gostaram do treino?

- Eu diria que o time é bom, agora o batedor é excelente, acho que dos garotos é o melhor do colégio. Provocou Moufid. - Sirius olhou para McNair que não se conteve e riu.

- Amigo o que você entende de quadribol? Eu sou o melhor batedor desse colégio e todo mundo sabe disso.

- Humilde esse nosso amigo, hein Walden?

Esse apenas concordou com a cabeça, rindo.

- Quem nasce genial não precisa ser humilde.

- Chega desse narcisismo vai Sirius, vamos comer, eu tô azul de fome. – Determinou Walden.

- Cadê o Lucius? – Perguntou Black.

- Ele tinha coisa mais interessante pra fazer. – Respondeu Walden apontando com os olhos para um lugar à esquerda do campo. Moufid e Sirius olharam naquela direção e puderam ver Lucius passar abraçado com Angélica sua namorada.

- Não perde tempo esse aí! – Falou Moufid.

- Bem faz ele. – Comentou Black.

- Agora anda, vamos comer. Chamou Walden e em seguida os três saíram andando enquanto ele e Moufid debatiam, para raiva de Sirius, se a função de batedor requeria mesmo algum talento.

* * *

Do outro lado da arquibancada, Albert Fresse nem se dera conta que o treino da Cornival já tinha terminado. O rapaz continuava ali, parado, olhando para o nada, quando Thera que tinha assistido apenas o final do treino se aproximou.

- Freese! Acorda!

- Ah, oi Thera!

- Oi! – Disse ela sentando ao lado do companheiro de time e parceiro de posição.

- Veio assistir o treino também? – Ele perguntou.

- A intenção era essa, mas eu acordei meio tarde. E aí o que você achou. Eles tão mandando bem?

- Na verdade eu não prestei atenção direito, mas entre eles e a Lufa-Lufa, acho que eles levam o troféu do campeonato. Na verdade nós é que merecíamos ganhar, mas eu estraguei tudo, não é?

- Você ainda tá nessa Albert? Chega cara! Dá um tempo! A culpa foi de todo mundo. Tiago falou aquilo da boca pra fora. Duvido que ele continue pensando assim.

- Com certeza continua Thera. Ele mal fala comigo quando a gente se esbarra. Ele acha mesmo que eu sou o maior responsável por nós termos sido cortados. E quer saber, ele tá certo... – O garoto se levantou, deixando Thera sentindo pena da sua situação.

* * *

À noite Sarah aproveitou uma poltrona vazia num canto da sala comunal da Sonserina para colocar em dia as anotações em seu diário, quando Walden se aproximou meio sem jeito.

- Oi! Posso falar com você!

- Você já tá falando... – Disse a menina num tom seco.

- Tá...Escuta, eu sei que eu mandei mal com você, mas, foi sem pensar...Eu também tava com raiva depois daquele lance da lareira do Potter...

- Foi ridículo o que você fez Walden! Graças a você, o Sirius agora acha que eu calculei milimétricamente esconder o meu namoro com o Jonathan dele. –Disse ela firmemente.

- Eu sei... Me desculpa Sarah. Não sei se faz diferença, mas eu tô me sentindo meio culpado... Eu disse pra ele que não foi nada disso, mas ele não quis acreditar.

- O Sirius é um idiota. De qualquer forma a gente não brigou só por causa da história do Jonathan, isso ele só usou pra poder sair por cima. Ele sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu ia contar.

- Então, por que você não volta a falar com ele? Ele também tava nervoso quando disse o que disse. E ele já pediu desculpas que eu sei.

- Deixa rolar vai Walden, as coisas acabam voltando ao normal naturalmente.

- Tudo bem eu não vou ficar insistindo... Você já jantou?

- Não! Tô meio sem fome.

- Eu tô faminto. É melhor eu descer...

Ao mesmo tempo em que Walden ia saindo Ariana adentrava a sala seguida de Bellatrix e Moura.

- Grande Ariana! – Brincou o garoto. – Salve Bella... Moura... – Cumprimentou com a cabeça.

- McNair! – Cumprimentou Ariana Abranson antes de focar sua atenção para Sarah.

- Está fazendo o que aí Black? – Ariana insistia em chamar todos pelo sobrenome até mesmo seus amigos.

- Aproveitando o silêncio Ari...

As três, Bella, Ariana e Moura Stine se acomodaram então nas poltronas ao redor de Sarah.

- Soube agora pelo Maurice que você está com Bradley, prima! –Sondou Bellatrix com ar de surpresa.

Sarah sorriu para ela.

- Eu sinceramente estou ficando impressionada com a capacidade desses garotos de falar da vida dos outros. Até o Maurice está nessa agora?

- Como ele não tem mais o que falar sobre quadribol... – Disse Moura cética e desinteressada.

- Mas afinal é verdade ou não é? – Insistiu Bellatrix.

- É Bella! – Confirmou Sarah sem vontade.

- E o Fortmam? – Questionou Ariana

- O que tem ele? – Sarah fez tom de estranhamento.

- Ele já soube?

- Deve saber... – Sarah realmente não estava nem um pouco preocupada quanto a isso.

A garota na verdade já tinha praticamente certeza de que Caim já havia descoberto sobre Jonathan, pois sempre que o notava, estava olhando de longe, como se estivesse lhe vigiando. Essa situação, entretanto ainda não parecia lhe incomodar, era quase divertido ser alvo constante daqueles olhares.

* * *

O sábado seguinte era o último dia da detenção de Tiago e Sirius referente à confusão do último jogo, mas dessa vez por ser um dia livre dos monitores, ela seria supervisionada pela professora Morgana Boaz de Aritimancia.

Tiago por conta do incidente do terraço teria mesmo que se juntar aos amigos na limpeza com Filch, mas não teve maiores complicações, Sólon, parecia não pretender abrir mesmo a boca pra Malfoy.

Para evitar outros problemas, tanto ele quanto Sirius compareceram a sala onde a professora havia marcado pontualmente às seis da tarde. Boaz já os aguardava, acompanhada de seu, como ela mesma nomeará, assistente júnior para assuntos aleatórios, Remus Lupin, aluno do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa. Lupin não era na verdade um excelente aluno naquela matéria e fora exatamente pelo esforço necessário devido a sua pouca habilidade que encantara a antipática professora e se vira atrelado a funções que detestava.

Tiago lembrava de ver aquele rosto sempre pelos corredores, sabia que não se tratava de um garoto popular. Pois sempre estava sozinho ou em companhia da professora carregando os livros dela. Sirius por sua vez parecia não ter noção de quem se tratava, e na verdade nem se importava muito em saber.

Com a devida permissão ambos ocuparam duas das três carteiras que havia em frente à mesa da professora e receberam do tal assistente, que parecia meio nervoso, um pergaminho encantado e uma pena cada um. Se estivesse com um monitor Tiago com toda certeza pediria para usar sua própria pena, mas com uma professora, ele não correria o risco de ser pego com um feitiço de cópias.

A sala ficara em total silêncio, só sendo possível ouvir o barulho das penas, se não fosse pelos encarecidos pedidos de Remus para que fosse liberado, ao que a professora sempre respondia: - "Só mais alguns minutos Sr. Lupin, esses relatórios devem estar prontos amanhã e sozinha eu não darei conta" - O rapaz, por sua vez, ficava cada vez mais ansioso, coisa que Tiago e Sirius não puderam evitar de notar.

De repente um outro rapaz com a feição meio antipática e um pouco acima do peso, adentrou o recinto. Esse já era um rosto mais conhecido, pois andava com Lottus Kall que era muito popular no colégio já que além de ser um metamorfomago era um grande artilheiro de quadribol da Cornival e usava penteados sempre mirabolantes.

- Vejo que além de transfiguração o senhor tem problemas com horário também Sr. Pettigrew. –Reclamou a professora.

O menino permanecia imóvel na porta, no entanto não parecia nada insensível ao tom intimidador da professora.

- Saiba que esse atraso lhe será cobrado. Amanhã, Sr. Pettigrew nos encontraremos novamente, e dessa vez se o Senhor não pretende ter sua detenção dobrada, chegue no horário. Agora se sente o Prof. Binns preparou uma lista de exercícios para você. O garoto obedeceu.

Remus parecia decidido, dessa vez com ou sem autorização ele iria embora. Levantou-se e já ia falando o discurso, que havia passado minutos ensaiando mentalmente, quando foi bruscamente interrompido por Prof. Pivert, de Runas que surgiu naquele instante na porta da sala.

- Morgana, você pode me acompanhar um instante? Dumbledore pediu para nos ver.

Sem nem olhar para Remus, a professora recolheu alguns de seus relatórios, e em seguida, enquanto se dirigia para porta, fez um pedido ao garoto:

- Sr. Lupin, eu não posso deixar de comparecer a um chamado do diretor. Fique aqui e cuide para que seus colegas não se distraiam com outras coisas que não seus afazeres.

- Mas professora eu realmente não posso...

Já era tarde, Morgana havia deixado à sala sem ao menos ouvir o que o garoto pretendia dizer, a porta bateu em seguida a sua saída, deixando após o estrondo, um terrível silêncio no gabinete.

Agora, Remus era foco de toda a atenção de Pedro, Tiago e Sirius, que pareciam esperar dele alguma atitude.

- Que vocês tão olhando? Vocês não ouviram o que ela disse? – Falou em um tom exaltado.

- Noossa, quanto mal-humor! Relaxa figura! Nem eu que tô aqui só por que os toades, amiguinhos desse aí, resolveram dar uma de valentes, tô assim tão irritado. - disse Sirius que a essa altura já largara a pena e estava jogado na cadeira.

- Os amiguinhos "_desse aqui"_ simplesmente não aceitam calados a covardia e a cara de pau de uns e outros que só sabem ganhar roubando. – Retrucou Tiago.

- Você tá falando comigo Potter? .

- O que cê acha Black? – Disse Potter se levantando e encarando Black que já estava em pé.

- Você é mesmo muito iludido. Nós nunca precisaríamos roubar de um time tão limitado.

- Coitado! Você além de mal agradecido, sofre de problemas de visão. Não enxerga nem a ineficiência do seu próprio time. – Devolveu Tiago.

- Vocês são surdos, não ouviram o que a professora disse, continuem suas tarefas. – Tiago e Sirius pareceram ignorar o comentário do garoto. Esse por sua vez, parecia ficar mais agoniado com o passar dos segundos, começara a transpirar e a demonstrar sinais de falta de ar sendo observado apenas por Pedro que tinha desviado sua atenção da discussão dos outros dois.

- Hei gente, eu acho que o cara tá passando mal!- Pedro também tentava desviar a atenção dos dois para Remus, mas era totalmente ignorado.

- Eu não sou mal agradecido, eu apenas não agradeço por coisas que eu não pedi. Até onde eu sei não lhe devo nada. Vocês perderam por que jogam mal por natureza. – Retrucou Sirius.

- Gente é sério, o cara tá se contorcendo!- Pedro continuava insistindo.

- Quem disse que eu estou falando de mim. Você deveria era agradecer a sua irmã. Afinal, até onde eu sei você pediu a ajuda dela.

- Até onde você sabe, é nada figura. Não se meta entre eu e a Sarah. Minha irmã não é assunto da sua conta.

- Nem da sua pelo visto. Ela não parece querer mais falar com você.

- E você acha que isso vai durar quanto tempo?

Remus foi ficando cada vez mais agoniado e nervoso. Tomou uma decisão, desobedeceria à professora. Tinha que sair dali. Encaminhou-se a porta onde constatou que ela estava trancada, tentou de todas as maneiras para abri-la, feitiços, pontapés, não obtendo nenhum resultado. Mas ninguém fora Pedro parecia notar sua impaciência.

- Você se acha muito mesmo, né Black!

- Eu me acho não. A verdade é a verdade Potter.

- Eu tenho que sair daqui, eu tenho que sair daqui, eu tenho que sair daqui... – Remo repetia a si mesmo essa frase vária vezes, parecia estar em algum tipo de transe. Pedro que a princípio achava mais interessante assistir aquela discussão entre dois dos mais populares garotos do colégio, com o passar do tempo foi ficando realmente preocupado, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Remus, que agora estava sentado no chão, entre a quina da parede se contorcia como se estivesse sentindo dor e suava muito. Pedro desesperado agora gritava tentando alertar os outros dois garotos.

- ALGUÉM FAZ ALGUMA COISA AQUI.. Aí Merlim, O CARA TÁ SE CONTORCENDO!- Nem mesmo assim conseguira a atenção dos outros.

Como numa conclusão repentina, concluiu:

-EU ACHO QUE ele vai morrer!

Sirius já incomodado com os grunhidos histéricos daquele menino gordinho virou-se para ele.

- Oh, figura dá pra parar? Isso é um papo A e B, C fica...

Mas ele não pode completar a frase, pois se deparou com Remus que agora além de se contorcer no chão, começava a ter a face e os braços cobertos por pêlo.

- Cacete... – Exclamou Tiago quando enfim, viu a mesma coisa.

- Ele tá morrendo, tá morrendo, deve ser alguma coisa contagiosa, EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! – Dizia Pedro apavorado tentando abrir à porta.

Pela primeira vez Black e Potter concordaram – Cala a boca!

- Quê que tá acontecendo com você? Você está doente? – Disse Tiago que não fazia idéia do que era aquilo, se abaixando perto de Remus.

Sirius ao contrário parecia ter uma desconfiança.

- Será... Não pode ser... Que dia é hoje? – Perguntou Sirius com certo medo da resposta.

- Sei lá 15, 17, não sei, cê podia prestar atenção no que tá acontecendo aqui, saber que dia é hoje não vai mudar nada.

- Potter, seu idiota. O que eu quero saber é se hoje é dia de lua cheia...

- Mas seu imbecil pra que... - Tiago não pode completar a frase. Notou que o menino que se contorcia no chão há pouco se transformara num lobisomem.

- AARHAARAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Os três terceiro-anistas gritaram o mais alto que seus pulmões puderam alcançar. Estavam em estado de choque, afinal estavam frente a frente com um lobisomem, estudavam a três anos em Hogwarts e ninguém os tinha ensinado como agir numa situação dessa, o que viria bem a calhar naquele momento.

O lobisomem agora começava a se levantar, e uivava muito alto, amedontrando ainda mais os três garotos.

- **_Acalmate! _**- Sirius lançara o feitiço que paralisou o animal por alguns segundos enquanto os três aproveitaram para correr para a porta, que pra desespero permanecia totalmente trancada.

- A gente vai morrer! – Choramingava Pedro.

- Pensa, anda Sirius pensa... Dizia o garoto pra si mesmo.

- **_Extilhacius! _**- Gritou Tiago. Em dois segundos, um raio saiu de sua varinha e quebrou em milhares de pedaços o vidro da janela no outro lado da sala. O lobisomem assustado com o barulho parecia ainda mais inclinado a avançar sobre os rapazes.

- Ótimo Potter! Você é esperto ou é o que? Ao invés de acalmar o bicho, você o agita mais. E agora o que a gente faz, brinca de quem é o prato principal? - Berrava Sirius. Pedro tremia no chão enquanto tentava empurrar a porta.

- Alguém precisa pular a janela e pedir ajuda. - Explicou Tiago.

-Eu vou! - Adiantou-se Sirius, já disposto a cruzar a sala.

-Não! Você não! Eu não vou conseguir dar conta dele sozinho. Deixa ele ir. - Disse Tiago apontando para Pedro.

- Eu? Eu não! Nem pensar! Eu tenho medo de altura. Eu não vou conseguir.

- Ah amigo, vai sim. - Disse Sirius levantando o garoto pela blusa. - Pode escolher. Ou a janela, ou você vai ser o primeiro a virar aperitivo de lobo.

- Não! Não por favor. Eu não quero...

- Putz! Deixa de ser covarde! -Gritou Sirius.

-Joga ele logo, Black!

-Vocês não podem...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius arrastou o garoto até a janela enquanto Tiago dava cobertura lançando raios luminosos para assustar o animal.

- Escuta cara, não é tão alto assim! A gente não tem opção. Você precisa correr o mais rápido que você puder e avisar o diretor o que está acontecendo aqui - Dito isso Sirius empurrou o garoto que em poucos segundos se estabacou no gramado seis metros abaixo, torcendo o pé direito. Apesar disso, Pedro aliviado em estar vivo levantou e com alguma dificuldade tentou correr para dentro do colégio.

Quando voltou os olhos para dentro da sala, Sirius viu o lobisomem a poucos passos de Tiago que tivera sua varinha arremessada longe por uma patada do animal.

- Black! Será que dá pra você ajudar aqui?

Rapidamente Sirius pegou um vaso no chão da sala e lançou com toda força que pode na cabeça do lobo, que pareceu sentir o golpe, e caiu sentado no chão.

Imediatamente Tiago correu na direção do outro.

- Obrigado!

- Estamos quites!

- Certo! E agora?

- Quando eu disser já, a gente estupora esse filhote de cruz credo. Um, dois, três e... Já.

- **_Estupore!_**

O lobisomem que tentava se levantar, foi arremessado contra a parede e caiu no chão ficando alguns segundos desacordado.

* * *

Pedro corria o mais rápido que podia apesar do excesso de peso e do pé torcido, quando de repente esbarrou com um rapaz muito branco e cabelos sebosos na virada de um dos corredores. Os dois caíram sentados ao se trombarem.

- Você não olha por onde anda seu inseto!

Pedro não tinha tempo para discutir, mas Severus Snape não parecia disposto a deixá-lo ir tão facilmente.

- Eu sei quem é você! Você é Pettigrew, estudamos juntos trato de animais ano passado. Você não deveria estar em detenção agora? Eu vi seu nome na lista de detidos da profa. Boaz!

- Olha cara, eu realmente não tenho tempo pra conversa...

- Aonde você pensa que vai com tanta pressa?

- Não é dá sua conta! Agora saí da minha frente...

- Ele já tá acordando. Cadê aquele infeliz que não traz alguém. Até um solenius conseguiria ser mais rápido que isso.

- E se a gente pular também? - Perguntou Tiago.

- Ele vai acabar pulando atrás e provavelmente em cima da gente. Espertão!

- Dá uma idéia melhor então gênio!

O animal já estava quase de pé e Sirius não perdeu tempo. Um, dois, três e...

-**_ Estupore!_** Dessa vez, no entanto o lobisomem numa demonstração de agilidade desviou do feitiço e avançou pra cima dos dois num único salto.

Em pânico, devido ao medo, os garotos só conseguiram, num reflexo, se proteger das garras do animal.

Felizmente, quando o monstro estava a milímetros de seus rostos uma voz se fez ouvir vindo da porta.

- **_Petrificus Totalius!_**

O animal despencou no chão, deixando ver atrás de si, Dumbledore seguido de Pedro que parecia não caber em si de tanto orgulho.

* * *

Dumbledore tratou de levar discretamente o jovem lobisomem para a enfermaria, onde madame Pomfrey pode cuidá-lo em sigilo. Em seguida se encaminhou para seu gabinete onde, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, o aguardavam a seu pedido.

- Ele agora já está em segurança. –Disse o diretor ao entrar na sala.

Creio que vocês devam ter algumas perguntas sobre o que presenciaram hoje.

Os três garotos permaneciam calados, olhos postos em Dumbledore, que calmamente começou a explicar.

- Remus infelizmente foi abatido por esse mal. Nenhuma outra escola o receberia sob estas condições, mas eu, seguindo o que manda minha consciência, achei que ele deveria ter a mesma chance que todos vocês. Infelizmente vocês descobriram isso da pior maneira possível e eu agora conto com o sigilo de vocês para protegê-lo do preconceito. E então o que vocês me dizem?

- Por mim, ninguém tomará conhecimento de nada professor.

-Muito obrigado Sr. Potter.

- Eu concordo. Pode contar com meu silêncio também professor.

- Ótimo Sirius! E você Pedro, o que me diz?

Pedro adoraria poder contar como ele bravamente pulou a janela e salvou a vida daqueles dois alunos assustados de um lobisomem assassino. Mas diante da resposta dos outros dois ele não teve alternativa.

- Eu também não vou contar nada Dumbledore. Mas e quanto ao Snape?

- O que tem ele? – Perguntou Sirius ao ouvir o nome de seu odiável companheiro de quarto. – O Severus também sabe?

- Não! – respondeu Pedro – Mas ele cruzou comigo quando eu estava correndo para chamar o Dumbledore. E ele também sabe o nome de quem estava naquela sala, ele viu uma lista da Morgana. Duvido que ele desista de querer saber o que houve. Principalmente depois que ele viu Dumbledore me acompanhar.

- Severus pode até estar curioso Sr. Pettigrew, mas se os senhores não lhe deram opções ele só poderá ficar fantasiando sobre o que ocorreu hoje.

* * *

O dia que havia sido tão agitado para Pedro, Sirius e Tiago, se transformara numa noite emocionante para outros habitantes de Hogwarts.

Aquela era a tão esperada noite da cerimônia de iniciação na Sociedade da Serpente. Quando o relógio anunciou às onze e meia, os iniciáticos foram encaminhados para a uma sala "móvel", onde ocorreriam as preparações para o ritual, no qual seriam oficialmente declarados membros. Quando lá chegaram, um misto de euforia e suspense rondava o ambiente, pois, embora, orgulhosos com a conquista da aprovação, nenhum deles sabia ao certo o que estava para acontecer.

Os novatos eram sete, e agora estavam sentados em um banco aguardando a próxima ordem e observando atentamente a movimentação dos demais.

Caim estava extasiado. Era a primeira vez que via todos os membros da Sociedade. Até aquele momento ele e todos os que estavam em teste só recebiam informações e direções sobre o que deveriam fazer das mesmas três pessoas sempre: Pavel Onnan, Baruth Reljare e a sombria Zél Lorens, todos do sexto ano. Alguns dos que ali estavam ele já desconfiava, outros eram uma incrível surpresa.

O mais interessante para o garoto, porém era a nítida e declarada hierarquia. Nada fora dito até ali, mas para Caim e para todos estava claro que no topo da organização, Mark Avery era o único que existia. Tudo desde o olhar frio e superior ao fato de que ele era o único que nada fazia enquanto os demais entravam e saiam de uma porta a esquerda da sala, trazendo e levando coisas, entregava sua posição de destaque. Caim nem sabia ainda ao certo o que o Avery representava dentro da Serpente, mas prometeu pra si mesmo naquele instante que um dia ocuparia seu lugar.

Abaixo de Avery, três pessoas pareciam sobressair aos demais: Mórbius Lehans, Tion Gôllan, ambos do sétimo ano e Saylo Westle do sexto ano. E isso também ficava claro, uma vez que todos os outros se reportavam a eles que por sua vez se dirigiam a Avery.

Caim achou graça quando percebeu que aqueles que haviam sido seus três mentores nos últimos seis meses de testes não passavam de mensageiros sem qualquer importância maior para a Sociedade.

De repente, Saylo comentou novamente algo no ouvido de Avery, mais dessa vez ao invés de uma resposta o que Avery fez foi emitir um gesto. Feito isso todos inclusive ele entraram novamente para a outra sala deixando os novatos a sós, para trás sem qualquer satisfação.

Enquanto esperavam Caim olhou para os outros aceitos que estavam ao seu lado. A sua direita Nathan Rood, Vicent Crabbe, Rodolfo Lestrange e a sua esquerda Pessandra Clóy, Martís Van Téh e Safira Abedelazir. Todos do quinto ano, colegas de quarto ou casa. Todos inferiores a ele, pensou, a não ser por Safira. A única que havia ido tão bem ou talvez até melhor do ele nas tarefas exigidas. Mas não, ele não deixaria uma garota atrapalhar sua ascensão.

Vinte minutos depois a porta se abriu novamente e de lá Ahava Lemore saiu, ordenou que todos vestissem os mantos negros que estavam dentro de um armário no canto e quando já estavam todos prontos disse em tom de imposição.

- Vocês podem vir agora!

N/As(1): Formação da Sociedade da Serpente completa nesse momento.

OBS: Os nomes em itálico são de mulheres.

**1. Mark Avery **

2. Mórbius Lehans

3. Tion Gôllan

4. Saylo Westle

5. _Ahava Lemore_

6. Duha Livin

7. Tzippor Vile

8. _Etana Camin_

9. Baruth Reljare

10. _Zél Lórens_

11. Pavel Onnan

12. Nathan Rood

13. Vicent Crabbe

14. Rodolfo Lestrange

15. _Safira Abdelazir_

16. _Pessandra Clóy_

17. Caim Fortman

N/As(2): Fim do Capítulo V! Ufa!Gostou? É, não foi muito "convencional' a forma como eles descobrem sobre o Remus, afinal nessa altura ainda não existe sequer uma fagulha de amizade entre eles, mas é essa a forma que nós achamos mais bacana. Muitas coisas ainda por vir...Tudo ao seu tempo

**Nossa, mais reviwes**!Yupi! Povo, cês não tem noção do quanto nós gostamos desse trem! Rsrsrsrs!Bom, vamos as respostas:

Alie Fowl – Muito obrigado por ler essa fic. Lucius também é um dos nossos favoritos!Sua participação só aumenta ao longo da história! Esperamos que você goste! Bjo!

Livy Ster - Não se preocupe, ninguém aqui, pretente parar de escrever. Tito e Lícia são mesmo uma graça. Gostou do Tiago(seu James) nessa capítulo?Tomare que sim, mas se não pode dizer viu?

Lobo Lupin - Que bom que vc continua lendo. Sem palavras... E tudo bem por achar que éramos apenas uma pessoa. Pode deixar que vamos tentar atualizar de maneira mais ágil. Abraços!

Kat ( Jagelk) - Você é nossa Beta Reader de honra.Esperamos que você não tenha desistido de nos ajudar. Na verdade é muito "chique" ter uma Beta morando na Alemanha! Rsrsrs!Bjão pro cê! Saudades too...

Jaque Granger -Tito e Lícia tem uma longa e emocionante história já prevista e em parte já escrita. E a Thera ainda há de te fazer rir muito com aquele jeitinho objetivo dela. Bjo!

Voltem ok? E dêem opiniões, palpites, sugestões. Críticas positivas são sempre muito bem vindas!

Aos outros que não deixaram comentários para alegrar nossas existências : ( , nosso muito obrigado também! Mas please, uma review não dói e é de graça! Faça 4 autoras felizes. Bjos para todos.

_**Clã Aguiar **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Relações Indecisas**_

Três dias depois da lua cheia, Remus retornava a sua rotina. O dia amanhecera nublado, mas mesmo assim não nevava. Depois de tomar seu banho, desceu para tomar café. Não havia o porquê esperar ninguém, já que poder-se-ia dizer que ele não tinha muitos amigos; em verdade tirando Lílian, Remus tinha no máximo colegas. A sua personalidade e timidez somada a necessidade de esconder sua condição, afastavam os poucos que se aproximavam. Durante o trajeto para o salão, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era como seria ter que encarar Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, agora que eles sabiam seu maior segredo.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois de começar sua refeição solitário, duas terceiro-anistas da Lufa-lufa sentaram-se em frente a ele, eram Lílian Evans e Alice­­ Zimmer.

- Então Remus, já está melhor?- Alice perguntou preocupada.

- Melhor? - Remus não entendeu aquela pergunta, e começou-se a preocupar com qual era a sua conotação.

- A Professora McGonagall nos disse que você pegou uma gripe forte. E que precisava permanecer alguns dias sob observação na ala hospitalar. - Lílian esclareceu.

- Ah sim, já estou melhor. - Respondeu aliviado.

- Eu, quer dizer nós ham... tentamos te visitar, pra saber como você estava. Mas Madame Pomfrey não nos deixou. - Disse Alice corando ao perceber o que dizia.

Remus pareceu nem escutar o comentário.

- Bom, eu já terminei meu café, acho melhor eu ir logo para a aula. - Disse bastante apressado, já se levantando, deixando as duas garotas sem entender muita coisa.

- Lily, você acha que ele percebeu? - Questionou Alice preocupada.

- Olha Alice, eu sou capaz de dizer que qualquer um notaria, mas acho que incrivelmente Remus é uma exceção a essa regra. Fica tranqüila, ele ainda não se deu conta dos seus sentimentos.

- Tomara ..., acho que nunca mais conseguiria conversar, nem sequer olhar para ele, se ele descobrisse.

Lílian sorriu, não entendia direito aquele raciocínio.

* * *

Como sempre, pontualmente, Prof. McGonagall adentrou sua sala para dar uma aula conjunta para os Lufa-lufas e Sonserinos. Estava com uma expressão mais severa do que o de costume. A sala que antes estivera barulhenta, com a sua chegada mergulhou num silêncio irreconhecível.

- Boa Tarde. - Disse sem nenhuma expressão. - Este semestre começaremos nossas atividades de uma forma diferente. Não quis dizer nada na última aula, pois ainda não estava certo, mas agora com o aval do diretor daremos início a esse novo método...

- Professora, professora! – Uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa levantava a mão para perguntar – Que método é esse?- Perguntou toda excitada.

- Se você não tivesse me interrompido, você já saberia Senhorita... - Risos da sonserina foram ouvidos.

- É Lenderson, professora. Miah Lenderson. - A menina ficara sentida, já que era aluna de McGonagall há dois anos, e ela sequer sabia seu nome.

- Bem continuando, o que eu estava dizendo. Este semestre eu decidi que as aulas de Transfiguração serão assistidas em duplas. Os trabalhos e deveres de casa serão avaliados também em conjunto pelo trabalho da dupla.

- Como assim professora?- Miah a interrompia de novo.

- Simples, Senhorita ... Lenderson. A conceito final será uma média do trabalho dos componentes da dupla ao longo do semestre somada a nota da prova individual feita no final do ano. Bem, vejamos o que mais eu tenho a dizer sobre isso...Ah sim, eu já defini as duplas. Ao final da aula, o quadro estará afixado no mural. A partir da próxima aula, o novo sistema entrará em vigor. Portanto, comecem a se preparar. E a propósito, as duplas serão de ambas as casas.

Uma explosão de desânimo e frustração fez ouvir. Lufa- lufas e Sonserinos não tinham a menor simpatia entre si e agora durante o semestre inteiro teriam que estudar juntos, fazer trabalhos juntos, etc. Para os sonserinos, serem submetidos a uma Cruciatus parecia uma proposta mais interessante do que isso.

Ao término da aula, todos puderam descobrir quem seriam suas respectivas duplas. E foi aí que o que já era ruim ficou pior. Muxosos e críticas podiam ser ouvidos por todo o corredor. Um único aluno parecia não ter ficado tão estressado com seu futuro parceiro. McGonagall havia designado para par de Sirius Black, ninguém mais do que Remus Lupin, o lobisomem que quase o matara dias antes. Aquilo seria ao menos curioso pensou Black. Remus por sua vez detestou a notícia. Seria uma tortura conviver tanto com alguém que sabia sobre seu segredo. Pior ainda, esse alguém era um sonserino e ninguém nunca espera coisas boas de um sonserino. Tentou falar com a professora quando essa deixou a sala, mas Minerva foi taxativa ao dizer que não mudaria de opinião.

* * *

- Onde já se viu uma Abranson sentar ao lado de uma sangue-ruim? Meus antepassados vão se revirar no túmulo. Por Salazar!- Ariana esbravejava nas masmorras durante o intervalo.

- Pelo menos a garota, a tal de Lílian Evans, é super inteligente, vocês vão tirar um notão. – Tentou animar Moufid Abdelazir

- Ô Abdelazir, em primeiro lugar é Abranson pra você. Em segundo lugar, você sabe o que é para os Abranson, uma das mais ilustres famílias do mundo mágico, respirar o mesmo ar que uma sangue-ruim, sem tradição? Mas olha só com quem eu tô falando, é claro que você não sabe! – Humilhou.

- Qual é Ariana... O Moufid tá falando numa boa contigo, dá um tempo! Você acha o quê? Que eu tô adorando essa história, como se já não bastasse assistir as aulas na mesma sala que aqueles babacas, agora teremos de assistir a aula ao lado deles. Você não é a única irritada aqui, então relaxa! - Disse Walden. Ariana lhe deu os ombros.

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim.- Foi a vez de Lucius falar.

- Que foi? Pensando em alguma coisa Malfoy? – Perguntou Bellatrix concordando com ele.

- Eu ainda não sei Bela, mas pode crer que eu não vou ficar muito tempo ao lado daquele lufa-lufa idiota. - A dupla de Lucius era Sean Parker, apanhador da Lufa-lufa, um adversário direto.

- E você Sirius, não diz nada? Gostou de fazer dupla com aquele toade esquisito? – Provocou Walden vendo que Sirius permanecia calado.

- Para de encher Walden, me deixa pensar em alguma coisa para nos livrar dessa palhaçada que a McGonagall inventou. – Sirius tinha que manter a pose, ele não podia simplesmente demonstrar que não tinha nada contra Remus Lupin, uma das figuras mais diferentes do colégio. O garoto podia prever que teria problemas, ele sabia que seus amigos aprontariam alguma coisa, e ele agora tinha que dar um jeito de impedir que funcionasse, mas é claro, sem ser descoberto. Remos, ainda era um estranho, mas ele sabia que o garoto já tinha problemas demais para se preocupar.

- Então pensa rápido Black. Eu não pretendo passar nem uma aula sequer ao lado daquela sangue-ruim. – Reforçou Ariana.

- Ah gente vocês não estão dando importância demais pra esse povinho não? – Se manifestou Sarah.

- Eu não acho não Sarah. – Moura tomou a iniciativa. – Vai ser insuportável passar o semestre amarrada a eles. Eu me nego a passar mais do que cinco segundos ouvindo aquela matraca da Sting. Sem contar que eles ainda são bem capazes de correr para a Minerva caso nós não façamos todos os trabalhinhos que ela pedir.

- Tá decidido então! Pensem em alguma coisa. A gente vai fazer esses Lufa-Lufas implorarem pra Minerva pra não fazerem duplas com a gente. – Afirmou confiante Lucius encerrando o assunto por hora.

* * *

Depois do que disseram no trem, Pietro e Lícia nunca mais comentaram sobre o beijo que haviam trocado na casa dela, mas permanecia nítido, para eles e para todo mundo que algo havia mudado entre os dois com aquilo.

Eles estavam bem mais próximos. Era comum ver os dois abraçados, conversando ou rindo juntos.

Embora fosse tudo na amizade, as meninas sabiam que para Lícia, toda aquela intimidade mantinha despertos outros sentimentos. Já Pietro, embora nunca houvesse comentado mais nada com Tiago ou Neon, também continuava a se sentir diferente em relação à garota.

Já fazia quase um mês desde a noite do beijo, e Pietro que já estava ficando com outra menina, Nora Ewing, volta e meia se via pensando em Lícia e naquela noite quando estava com ela. Ele sabia dos sentimentos da amiga e gostava que ela os tivesse, mas uma amizade assumida com tanta convicção não dava espaço para qualquer investida! Agora mais do que antes, ele tinha pelo que temer. Temia a destruição daquela relação de amizade e o mal estar que isso poderia gerar no grupo inteiro!

Era Domingo, e Tiago, Neon, Maya, Tulace, Thera, Pietro e Lícia estavam

sentados na grama de um dos jardins do colégio. As detenções finalmente tinham

acabado mas as datas finais de trabalhos para entregar estavam prestes a começar o que fazia com que todos ficassem no mínimo estressados.

- Você já terminou os pergaminhos do Selts, Maya? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Ainda não, mas falta pouco. Eu pretendo terminar hoje à noite ainda.

- Eu ainda nem comecei o meu! Droga! – Disse Tiago num misto de desânimo e preocupação.

- Tiago! Isso é pra terça feira agora! – Preocupou-se Maya

-Eu sei Má, mas fica difícil dar conta de tudo quando se tem que passar três horas por dia detido com o Filch. – Bufou o menino, ainda sentindo raiva de Sólon Black.

- Isso é verdade! Eu também me enrolei todo. – Disse Pietro que estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Lícia enquanto essa mexia em seus cabelos. Esse era o tipo de intimidade que dava aos amigos a certeza de que em pouco tempo os dois seriam um casal.

- E quando foi que você não se enrolou Pietro? – Debochou Neon. O único ali que também era do quarto ano como o garoto. Pietro nem respondeu, apenas riu.

- Se você quiser Tiago, eu te ajudo hoje com o seu. O meu já tá pronto. – Ofereceu Thera.

- Eu quero sim! Na verdade eu preciso. Essa raio de trabalho vale metade da nota.

- Por falar em precisar, eu queria que você me desse uma ajuda em transfiguração Tiago. Eu não tô entendendo nada! – Disse Tulace. Ninguém sabia tanto de transfiguração quanto Tiago.

- Tranqüilo Tuly. Marca um dia e a gente se encontra na biblioteca pra estudar.

A garota que estava completamente deitada na grama fez sinal de positivo com a mão.

O papo ia fluindo normalmente sobre tudo e todos e as gargalhadas dos amigos podiam

ser ouvidas a distância, quando de repente Nora Ewing se aproximou. Pietro que estava

deitado no colo de Lícia, permaneceu exatamente onde estava.

- Oi gente! Tava te procurando! Posso falar com você Pietro?

O silêncio se fez, todos discretamente olharam para Lícia, que fingia estar muito interessada na paisagem. Pietro se levantou, Nora pegou em sua mão e eles se afastaram alguns metros para conversarem. Minutos depois todos puderam ver os dois se beijando.

Aquilo era demais para Lícia, a garota tentando demonstrar indiferença disse que precisava ir ao banheiro e se retirou. Thera levantou e foi atrás da amiga. Pietro pode perceber a garota se afastando enquanto ainda beijava Nora e se sentiu muito mal.

Ainda sentados na grama, Maya não conteve o comentário:

- Isso que ele tá fazendo é sacanagem!

- É um idiota mesmo! – Se irritou Tulace.

Tiago e Neon permaneciam calados, nenhum dos dois criticaria Pietro. Não, na ausência dele. Mas por dentro, ambos concordavam que aquilo não estava correto.

Umas amigas de Nora passaram por perto chamando-a, ela então se despediu de Pietro com mais um beijo e saiu. Pietro voltou para perto dos amigos e se sentou.

Tulace fez cara de nojo para o irmão.

- Dá licença! - Disse ela levantando e deixando clara toda a sua indignação.

Pietro agora encarava Maya como se esperasse que ela também lhe fizesse alguma crítica. Mas Maya fez pior. A garota devolveu um olhar de pena, que fez Pietro se sentir muito pior do que já estava. Em seguida ela também se retirou.

Agora estavam só os três e Pietro pode falar.

- O que elas querem que eu faça? Droga!

Neon que estava sentado se deixou cair deitado.

- Se decidir era um bom começo...

- Como assim me decidir?

- Pára vai Pietro,vai se fazer de desentendido agora? Cê você não quer realmente nada com a Lícia cara, então para de ficar dando esperança pra ela. – Disse Tiago enquanto arrancava uns pedaços da grama.

- As coisas não são simples assim Tiago. Eu adoraria ficar com a Lícia, mas pra eu me envolver com ela, teria que ser lance sério. E depois já pensou se não dá certo? Ia ser uma droga se ficasse um clima estranho entre a gente. Não dá cara! Não dá pra eu simplesmente ficar com ela.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Neon ainda deitado. Deixa que eu mesmo respondo! Porque você não está a fim de ficar comprometido com uma só, certo?

Pietro não respondeu. Naquele momento até ele se achou meio cafajeste.

* * *

Na segunda logo que as aulas acabaram Sirius se dirigiu a biblioteca atrás de um livro sobre Lobisomens, o assunto ainda estava bastante presente em seus pensamentos e ele achou melhor saber um pouco mais sobre o tema.

Por conta da eminência das provas, entretanto todos os livros sobre o aquilo tinham sido

emprestados, Sirius lembrou então de um livro de Sarah e se dirigiu para a torre da

Sonserina, atrás da irmã e do tal livro, caminhando o mais lento que pode.

Sirius já sabia que o resto do dia não seria muito agradável, afinal ele também tinha que

estudar para as provas e por isso tinha marcado de estudar Artimancia com ninguém

menos que o "doce" de pessoa Ariana Abranson. Aqueles eram seus últimos minutos de

tranqüilidade até a noite. Ou não. Por que Sólon vinha em sua direção e no meio do

corredor inevitavelmente os dois acabaram se cruzando.

-Droga. Era só o que me faltava. – Resmungou para si.

-O que Sirius? – Argüiu Sólon.

-Eu? – Ele fez-se de sonso.

-Tem outro Sirius aqui? Lógico que é você! Que foi que você disse?

-Eu não falei nada.

-Claro que falou, eu ouvi. Deu pra falar sozinho agora?

-Por quê? Você tira ponto de quem fala sozinho também?

-Claro que não. - Respondeu Sólon já visivelmente irritado com o tom irônico do irmão.

-Que pena! Deve ser frustrante pra você cruzar comigo e não ter nada pra escrever no seu caderninho não é mesmo? Então, vejamos, deixa eu te ajudar...Põe aí...Sirius Black, menos 10 pontos por...Deixa eu ver...(Sirius se aproximou mais ainda do irmão) - Mandar o monitor pra #&!

- Proposta aceita Sirius, mas com algumas modificações, claro! – Devolveu o outro irritado.

Sólon pegou dentro das vestes o caderno e uma pena e anotou enquanto falava em voz alta:

Sirius Black, desrespeito a autoridade, menos 20 pontos.E aí, o que você achou?

Sirius apenas riu e para desespero de Sólon permaneceu calmo. - Mano, eu acho é que você precisa urgentemente de uma companhia feminina.

O olhar de Sólon se encheu de raiva, mas já era tarde para revidar, Sirius continuou seu caminho para a sala comunal enquanto falava já de costas: -Manda um beijo meu pra mãe quando você mandar uma coruja pra ela falando mal de mim.

* * *

Sarah tinha razão. Assim como brigaram, os gêmeos Black voltaram às boas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela estava sentada perto da lareira do salão comunal acabando um dos vários pergaminhos que tinha para entregar, quando Sirius se aproximou.

- Escuta Sáh! Você ainda tem aquele livro sobre formas adquiridas?

- Pra que você quer isso? – Ela estranhou.

- Tô com umas curiosidades.

- Você? – Sarah riu. -Ter eu tenho, mas ficou em casa.

- Será que você podia mandar uma coruja lá para buscar?

- Cê tá falando sério Sirius!

- Tô ué !

- Cara, eu tô toda atrasada aqui. Pede o Sólon pra pedir pra mamãe mandar. Ele escreve pra ela quase todo dia.

- Sem chance d'eu pedir alguma coisa pro Sólon. Fala lá com ele pra mim.

- Tá bom Sirius!Mas eu não vi ele hoje o dia inteiro. Me ajuda a levantar. – Sirius então puxou a irmã que estava sentada em um dos sofás da sala comunal pelas mãos.

-Pois eu acabei de cruzar com ele no corredor. E não foi um encontro nada amistoso.

- Eu nem me meto! – Ela disse.

- É melhor mesmo!

Nesse momento Tory Spelmam adentrou a sala e veio em direção a Sirius abraçando-o pela cintura ao que ele retribuiu com um beijo estalado no rosto.

Tory e Sirius tinham um lance mal resolvido desde sempre, mas a pouco mais de três meses eles tinham iniciado finalmente um namoro. Tory era com certeza o primeiro amor da vida de Sirius e ele o dela, juntos eles formavam sem dúvidas um dos casais mais bonitos de Hogwarts e todos, exceto Bellatrix, estavam muito felizes com o relacionamento dos dois. Era admirável observá-los juntos. Ficava claro que antes de mais nada havia entre eles muita afinidade.

-Cadê aquele seu amigo mala? - Sirius criticava por criticar, ele não sentia de verdade nenhum ciúme da namorada, ele até achava engraçado o fato de Jack Blinh, um dos artilheiros da Lufa-Lufa, e o melhor amigo de Tory morrer de ciúme da relação deles.

- Tá treinando pra variar. Pára de implicar com ele Si!

- Eu? Ele que não gosta de mim.

- Você também nunca fez o menor esforço pra ser simpático. Ele é um cara bacana, se você conhecesse melhor ia concordar comigo.

- É capaz, eu sei que você não ia agüentar ter um amigo chato.

Sah que ouvia a conversa não resistiu e se meteu.

- Ela agüentou você!

Tory riu - Boa Sah!Ainda agüento né!

Tory era uma das pouquíssimas amizades femininas verdadeiras que Sarah tinha.

-Que foi?Complô contra mim?- Brincou Sirius

-Tadinho tão sensível seu irmão Sah! -Debochou Tory enquanto empurrava levemente com a mão a cabeça do garoto. – Gente, o papo tá ótimo, mas eu tenho que tomar um banho por que eu combinei de encontrar o Jack no final do treino.

- Beleza !Eu tenho também que ir pra biblioteca estudar artimancia com a Ariana.

Tory olhou descrente para Sirius.

-Você tá estudando?

- Por que a surpresa? Eu não sou tão mau aluno assim!

- Sirius eu nunca te vi abrir um livro!

Sirius riu - Pra você vê o que a gente não faz pra ter paz. Eu nunca abri um livro, meu anjo, por que nunca foi preciso, mas eu não tenho conseguido me manter exatamente acordado nas aulas. Na verdade, eu não faço idéia de qual é a matéria, e como a Ariana é a única que parece saber...

Tory sorriu. - Bom estudo pra vocês então, a gente se vê mais tarde. – Aí então deu um beijo na boca do namorado.

- Juízo hein moça! -Disse Sirius num tom de pai cauteloso

- Isso é o que eu mais tenho.- Tory baixou o tom de voz como se fosse contar um segredo á Sirius e Sarah - Se eu não tivesse juízo eu já teria me perdido com você!

- Que absurdo! - Riu Sirius um pouco sem graça. Tory era primeira menina com a qual Sirius estava experimentando amassos mais quentes, e por conta disso era fato que ele andava um pouco apressado.

Antes de se retirar para a biblioteca Sirius não pode deixar de notar o estranho interesse de Caim na sua conversa com Sarah, que percebendo mudou subitamente de posição puxando uma conversa com Safira Abdelazir, irmã de Moufid.

* * *

Pietro caminhava sozinho pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal para almoçar quando ouviu alguém gritar dele.

- Pietro!

O garoto olhou pra trás e viu que a voz era de Angélica Phéa, a menina rapidamente se aproximou.

- Oi Angélica.

- Oi. Você sabe se o Tiago tá chateado comigo? – Perguntou ela enquanto olhava ao redor pra ver se vinha alguém - Desde aquele dia no terraço que ele nunca mais me procurou.

- Ele deve tá querendo evitar problema Angélica, você devia fazer a mesma coisa.

A menina definitivamente não gostou da resposta de Pietro, mas mesmo assim continuou.

- Fala pra ele me encontrar na porta do vestiário do terceiro andar, hoje à noite.

Pietro tentou se desvencilhar.

- Angélica, eu não acho que...

Mas foi interrompido por outras pessoas que se aproximavam.

- Algum problema Angélica?

A voz era de Lucius Malfoy que vinha acompanhado de Walden e Sirius abraçado a namorada Tory, provavelmente indo também rumo ao salão.

Os quatro chegaram mais perto e Lucius encarou Pietro com um ar de intimidação.

- Posso saber o que você quer com ela Clifford?

Pietro permaneceu impassível, mas não respondeu. Sua leve expressão de deboche irritou Lucius ainda mais.

- Tá tudo bem Liceus! Ele só queria saber sobre um trabalho que o Leon pediu. Nós fazemos à mesma turma em Poções. – Angélica também era do quarto ano.

- Então acho que você já pode ir saindo não é? –Disse Lucius quase num tom de ordem.

Pietro riu.

- Qual é a graça Clifford? Posso saber? – Malfoy alterou a voz.

Tiago e Neon que estavam a procura de Pietro chegaram por trás do amigo nesse momento.

- Eu adoraria poder te contar Malfoy. Pode acreditar...

Pietro virou de costas e saiu. Neon e Tiago o seguiram sem entender direito, mas antes Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, eles compartilhavam um segredo agora, será que isso mudava alguma coisa?

* * *

N/As: E lá se vai mais um! Meio pequeno esse né? De fez enquando faz parte! De novo, reviwes, reviewes e reviwes! Mandem please! Beijos!

** _Clã Aguiar_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII**

**Quem não puxa aos seus degenera?**

- Depois de amanhã começam as malditas avaliações em dupla da McGonagall e nenhum dos garotos tomou nenhuma providência ainda. – Reclamava Ariana no dormitório enquanto penteava seus cabelos.

- Eu já te disse o que eu acho. – Disse Moura Stine com firmeza. – Nós deveríamos cuidar disso pessoalmente.

- Eu também acho Stine, mas pra isso nós precisamos de uma idéia. – Devolveu Ariana.

- Eu acho que eu tenho uma. – Riu Bellatrix deitada em sua cama. – A McGonagall teria que dar aula mesmo que os Lufa-Lufas não pudessem comparecer, certo?

- Acho que sim... – Falou Moura atenta.

Sarah, só ouvia a conversa, também deitada em sua cama com a cabeça pendurada para fora, entediada.

- Sáh, você acha possível preparar um pouco de pó de _avessus_ ainda hoje? – Perguntou Bellatrix a prima.

- Depende. – Disse Sarah sem mudar de posição ou manifestar qualquer interesse.

- Mas que raio de pó é esse Black? –Interrogou Ariana à Bellatrix.

- Uma receita de família Ariana! – respondeu Bella.

Sarah sorriu, levantou-se e já se preparava para sair do quarto quando foi interrompida.

- Vai sair – Questionou Ariana curiosa.

- Não, Abranson, vou apenas passar pela porta por pura diversão – Respondeu impaciente antes de se retirar.

- Tão mal-humorada essa sua prima. – Resmungou sentida para Bella.

- Você também né... – Foi o que Bella respondeu

* * *

Maya estava a horas debruçada sobre os livros estudando para a prova de DCAT, em uma das mesas da sala comunal quando percebeu a aproximação de Pietro, que beijou-lhe a testa, se sentou ao seu lado e lhe entregou uma caneca de chocolate quente. 

- Pra mim? Que você quer hein? –Brincou ela.

- Nossa! Não posso nem fazer uma gentileza pra minha amiga preferida?

Maya riu. – Se é assim, obrigada.

- De nada. E aí falta muito?

- Parece que nunca acaba! E você, já estudou tudo que tinha pra estudar?

- Nem te conto! –Riu Pietro.

- E então... A Lícia? –Perguntou ela com um meio sorriso.

- Que tem? –Ele sorriu meio que como envergonhado.

- Eu que pergunto. – Insistiu a menina.

- Ah Maya... – Pietro relaxou. - Não sei, ela não comentou nada comigo, depois daquele dia.

- Também pudera né Tito, com você se esfregando com a Nora o tempo todo.

- Ela tem falado alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Não vem ao caso. Eu quero saber o que você quer?

- Sinceramente? Não sei. Isso envolve muita gente. Acho melhor deixar quieto

- Bom, você que sabe o que está perdendo. – Devolveu ela.

Ele sorriu. – Não me pressione Srta. Geller... Não é justo.

- Não, sério. Eu só preciso te pedir que tenha mais cuidado com os sentimentos dela. – Falou Maya num tom de severidade.

- Eu sei. Acho que é melhor te deixar estudar em paz, agora.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite Tito!

* * *

Na sala comunal da sonserina, Sirius jogava uma partida de xadrez bruxo com Lucius. Tory sentada no colo do namorado acabava por desviar sua atenção e por essa razão Sirius estava preste a ser derrotado. 

- Assim fica difícil! Deixa ele, Tory! Depois ele perde e fica dizendo que perdeu por que queria.

- Para de choramingar Lucius. Parece criança. – Ria Walden sentado na mesa ao lado dos dois.

Bellatrix de repente se aproximou. – Lucius será que dá pra você dar um pulo lá na estufa comigo? Eu acho que nosso trabalho de herbologia não está dando muito certo.

- Mas eu fui lá ver ele ontem... – Lucius já estava decidido a dizer não para Bella, quando olhou para sua cara e desconfiou que o assunto que ela queria tratar não era exatamente o trabalho de herbologia.

- Tudo bem, eu vou! Walden faça-me o favor de não perder esse jogo! Seria demais até pra você.

Walden resmungou alguma coisa.

Sirius sorriu e beijou Tory mais uma vez, Bellatrix fez cara de nojo enquanto se retirava da sala com Lucius.

* * *

Dias depois, mais precisamente na quarta pela manhã, toda a classe de Minerva estava pontualmente a sua espera. A professora logo que chegou pediu que as duplas já pré-determinadas sentassem lado a lado e pôs-se a explicar uma atividade que deveria ser executada ainda naquela aula. 

De repente os alunos da Lufa-lufa começaram suar e a tremer ao mesmo tempo o que obviamente chamou atenção da professora.

- Posso saber o que é que está havendo? – Perguntou confusa. Alguns sonserinos riam. – Silêncio! – Ela ordenou. – Algum de vocês pode me responder?

Não houve condições de resposta. Os lufa-lufas agora começavam a apresentar pequenas bolhas escuras que brotavam por toda a face, o que em poucos segundos os levou a uma cegueira total. Os pobres sem saber o que estava acontecendo, agora gritavam por socorro, alguns choravam, outros tentavam se mover pela sala. Um verdadeiro caos.

Minerva imediatamente dispôs de sua varinha e tentou fazer alguma coisa a respeito, mas sem saber exatamente do que se tratava, ficava muito difícil.

Os sintomas, porém não pareciam dispostos a pararem por aí... Em pouco tempo, um por um os alunos começaram também a vomitar uma substância negra, porém após colocá-la para fora, ela retornava imediatamente para a boca num ciclo nojento e sem fim. Alguns alunos da sonserina não pareciam surpresos, mas com nojo rapidamente se levantaram ficando o mais longe dos lufa-lufas, quase colados na parede se esforçando muito pouco para não demonstrarem que estavam se divertindo com a situação. Na verdade, todos eles, exceto McGonagall e Sirius Black pareciam não querer socorrer os demais.

A situação era calamitosa e não parava de progredir, agora além de tudo as bolhas estouravam deixando sair um líquido preto que escorria por todo o corpo e gerava uma coceira insuportável.

A professora tentou mais alguns feitiços, mas sem obter efeito com eles ordenou que Walden Mcnair e Lucius Malfoy fossem buscar Madame Pomfrey a enfermeira e Alvus Dumbledore, o diretor. Ambos obedeceram, mas ao saírem da sala caminharam o mais devagar possível pelo corredor.

O tempo ia passando e nada dos dois voltarem. Sirius estava mais transtornado que Minerva e não agüentou quando os dentes dos alunos começaram a queimar e se transformar em cinzas amargas. Olhou para os amigos que riam sem demonstrar a menor preocupação e depois olhou para Remus ao seu lado, o rapaz estava encolhido como uma criança aterrorizada e parecia sentir muita dor. O garoto então sem pensar nas conseqüências ergueu sua varinha.

"- Sirius não!" - Sarah ainda tentou impedi-lo telepaticamente, mas não houve jeito.

O garoto proferiu uma longa e complexa frase que surpreenderia a qualquer um, por ele sabê-la de cor.

"**_A di avessus, a di negrus, returnus pesdk ivasdin pis ero prodigus diun nain Black ordenus in menus blodis a reversus di porcius." _**

**N/A:** Tradução – "Pó de avesso, pó negro, retorne, se torne inválido, pois eu filho do clã Black, ordeno pelo meu sangue a reversão dessa poção."

Instantaneamente tudo voltou ao normal. Sirius agora era alvo de todas as atenções.

Mas a que mais lhe incomodou foi a de Remus. O garoto parecia achar que ele era o responsável e foi só então que ele se deu conta, que isso era o que todos estavam pensando também. Minerva cancelou a aula o que gerou comemorações por parte da Sonserina e pediu que o menino a acompanhasse até o escritório do diretor. Antes de ir, Sirius ainda se comunicou com Sarah.

"- Foram vocês não é?"

A menina obviamente tinha escutado a pergunta embora ninguém mais a tivesse ouvido, ainda assim deixou o irmão sem resposta.

"- Pra que vocês fizeram essa merda, Sarah?"

* * *

Após narrar todo o acontecimento a Dumbledore, Minerva se retirou para ver os alunos da Lufa-lufa que tinham sido mandados por precaução para a enfermaria. 

Agora a sós com o Diretor, Sirius não fazia idéia de como explicar o ocorrido.

- Então Sr.Black, o que tem a me dizer?

Sirius olhava nos olhos do diretor, mesmo encrencado, sua personalidade não permitia que demonstrasse facilmente submissão.

- Nada. – Respondeu secamente.

- Nada? Que tal começar a dizer qual a origem do feitiço que a professora McGonagall e seus colegas de classe presenciaram? Pela descrição, me parece ser um feitiço bastante antigo criado pela...

- É da minha família sim senhor. Foi criado pelos meus ancestrais e usado para...

- Para coisas que tenho certeza, fogem ao seu conhecimento. – Cortou o diretor incisivo.

Sirius não respondeu.

- Eu apenas não compreendo Sr.Black o por que da utilização de um feitiço dessa magnitude e a muito considerado ilegal, contra seus colegas de classe.

- Não foi a minha intenção.

- Como assim Sr.Black? Quer dizer que o senhor proferiu tal absurdo involuntariamente? É melhor que seja mais claro.

- Desculpe Diretor, não posso.

- Nega-se a se defender, deixando a mim a única alternativa de julgar-te responsável por uma infração que não possui outra punição que não a expulsão como sabe. – Disse o diretor tranqüilo ajeitando os óculos.

A pose de Sirius desfez-se nesse momento.

- Professor, por favor, isso não!

- Eu não fiz as regras Sr. Black. Elas estão aqui muito antes de mim. E são do conhecimento de todos como o senhor bem sabe. Seu ato foi de uma gravidade aquém da minha compreensão e, portanto além da minha capacidade de interferir sobre a pena aplicada.

- O senhor não pode me mandar embora daqui!

- Como já disse, não é uma decisão minha.

- O senhor não entende!

- Não mesmo. Agora se sente enquanto envio uma coruja a sua casa, convocando seus pais a virem te buscar.

- Diretor, por favor, não conte para eles. Eu já disse, não fui eu. – Sirius não podia sequer imaginar no que lhe aconteceria se seus pais descobrissem sobre aquilo. Como ele explicaria aonde aprendeu aquele contra feitiço.

Dumbledore sentou-se calmamente em sua cadeira e sorriu.

- Claro que não. – Disse o homem mexendo na barba.

- O que? – Sirius estranhou. - Então o senhor...Como que? – O menino parecia atordoado.

- Como eu sei que não foi você? Bem pela mesma razão que eu sei que você jamais entregaria os verdadeiros responsáveis. Digo os, no plural, por que sei que tal feitiço não pode ser conjurado por uma única pessoa não é mesmo?

Sirius engoliu seco.

- Entretanto meu caro, eu não posso deixar essa situação sem um desfecho.

- O senhor pretende fazer o que...

- Ainda não sei. É pouco provável que os responsáveis se apresentem voluntariamente. Precisarei pensar em alguma coisa. Seria fácil e não tão ilógico punir os herdeiros desse feitiço, mas tenho para mim que estaria deixando escaparem muitos outros dessa forma, não acha? – Sirius manteve-se calado. - Em todo caso, fique certo de que eu não tolerarei se algo desse tipo voltar a ocorrer e sendo assim, deves tomar conta para que tais heranças de família mantenham-se resguardadas. – Sirius engoliu seco. Dumbledore parecia sempre saber mais do que se esperaria. Quanto a avisar seus pais, creio que essa seja realmente uma medida necessária, é de suma gravidade o que acaba de ocorrer, eles talvez não saibam que seus pertences estejam em mãos tão displicentes.

Sirius sentiu-se tomado novamente pelo desespero.

- Diretor, por favor, não faça isso. Eu lhe dou a minha palavra de que não haverá outra situação como essa. Eu mesmo cuidarei para que essa possibilidade não exista. Mas, meus pais...Bem, o senhor os conhece, sabe que eles jamais...Será realmente terrível se minha família tomar conhecimento desse acontecido. Por favor,...

Dumbledore o encarou diretamente nos olhos por alguns segundos e ele não desviou o olhar. Não teve sequer vontade de fazê-lo.

- Acho então que nossa conversa está encerrada Sr. Black.

* * *

- Sim senhor muito obrigado, com licença. 

Assim que saiu da sala do diretor Sirius viu Tiago vindo em sua direção.

- Você não presta mesmo! É um covarde exibicionista, como todos os da sua família.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – Respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao outro.

- Ah não sei. Claro que sei. Sei que depois de saber sobre toda a verdade sobre você sabe o que, você não perdeu tempo em se vingar do pobre coitado.

- Você acha mesmo que me conhece não é Potter? Pois você está profundamente enganado ao meu respeito. Já eu, infelizmente estava certo sobre você. Uma criatura mimada que pensa ser o dono da verdade e que mal consegue se enxergar devido ao tempo que passa dizendo aos outros o que eles devem fazer. Sua mediocridade me dá pena! Agora sai do meu caminho que eu tenho coisas mais sérias pra resolver.

- Tomara que você seja expulso! Por que se você não for...

Sirius que já estava de costas indo embora, voltou e encarou Tiago:

- Torça mesmo por isso Potter. Dou-te a minha palavra de que sua vida se tornará um inferno se eu permanecer aqui.

* * *

O rosto de Sirius estava longe de demonstrar a tranqüilidade habitual quanto ele invadiu o dormitório feminino. 

- Cadê ele?

Ariana Abranson que escovava os cabelos sentada em sua cama, imediatamente reagiu:

- Você está maluco, Black! Não sabe que é proibida a entrada de garotos aqui!

- Eu não pretendo me demorar Ariana. – Respondeu sem nem olhar para a garota. Seus olhos apenas se revesavam entre Sarah e Bellatrix.

-Eu o quero agora! – Ordenou.

- Calma Sirius, você ta muito nervoso! – Disse Sarah, um pouco assustada com a reação do irmão.

- Nervoso eu? Será? – Disse ele enquanto se aproximava dela. – Eu quase fui expulso de Hogwarts há quinze minutos atrás, graças a infeliz brincadeira de vocês duas. Isso sem contar que eu quase precisei implorar para que isso não fosse comunicado a nossa família. Portanto, ou vocês me dão o que eu quero agora, ou eu juro, que nervoso não vai ser uma definição apropriada pro que vocês vão ver.

- Deve ser mais fácil nos culpar, do que ao seu sentimentalismo! – Disse finalmente Bellatrix sentada em frente a uma penteadeira. Para em seguida se levantar e caminhar na direção do garoto. – Se você não tivesse ficado com peninha daqueles abortos, nada disso teria acontecido, não é mesmo Sirius?

- Se você acha que o que me moveu a proferir aquele contra-feitiço foi pena priminha, então você me conhece bem menos do que eu pensava. Agora me dê ele logo!

- Ele não está aqui. – respondeu Sarah. – Mas tarde eu te entrego!

- Eu não vou esperar Sarah. É bom que ele esteja nas minhas mãos ainda hoje, por que senão, eu posso até me ferrar, mas serão vocês que terão sérios problemas em explicar isso para o clã. –Dito isso, Sirius encarou novamente as duas e se retirou.

* * *

Como havia dito Dumbledore, um desfecho era necessário para situação do feitiço. 

Como ninguém resolveu se apresentar em sua sala como responsável pelo acontecido, o diretor não teve outra saída senão punir toda a turma da Sonserina alegando não ter havido por parte da classe suficiente empenho e envolvimento com o sofrimento dos colegas. Coisa que não pode ser refutada já que McGonagall testemunhou o total descaso desses e Lucius e Walden foram flagrados por Prof. Abner batendo papo e rindo quando deveriam estar a caminho da enfermaria para buscar ajuda. A situação foi encerrada com detenções e proibição de todos os eventos extra curriculares, sendo o caso abafado, para raiva de Tiago, com a explicação de que os sintomas apresentados pelos alunos da Lufa-lufa eram conseqüência de uma erva com a qual tiveram contato em uma aula de Herbologia.

Professora McGonagall repetiu o teste na aula seguinte e os sonserinos muito o contra-gosto tiveram que fazer duplas com os Lufa-lufa sem reclamar. Sirius fez dupla com Remus, mas tirando alguma possível dúvida durante a avaliação, Lupin não deu sequer uma chance para Black tentar iniciar um diálogo.

* * *

**N/As:** Oi Gente! Mil desculpas pela demora. Prometemos explicar e responder todas as reviews mandadas no próximo cap. Esperamos que tenham gostado do cap 8! Obrigada pelas reviews e mais uma vez desculpas. Bjus para todos! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VIII**

**O encontro na Torre**

No sábado seguinte a Lufa-lufa fazia seu último treino antes do próximo jogo com a Corvinal e Tiago, Pietro, Neon, Thera e Lícia assistiam da arquibancada.

Do outro lado, Sirius, Walden, Lucius e o resto do time da Sonserina faziam a mesma coisa.

- Mas é mesmo muita cara de pau! Depois de tudo que ele fez, o cretino ainda tem coragem de vir ver o treino deles. – Resmungou Tiago revoltado.

- Nós devíamos fazer algo a respeito. Aquele maldito jogo ainda não me desceu também se vocês querem saber – Comentou Pietro.

- Eles não podem sair ilesos, sempre cara! - Irritou-se Tiago.

- Quer saber o que eu acho... - Se meteu Thera. - Vocês falam demais e fazem de menos.

- E você propõe o que, posso saber? - Devolveu Pietro.

- Bom, já que você perguntou...

Na outra arquibancada, Maurice Taylor se levantou e enquanto olhava Thera do outro lado falou:

- Eu ainda acabo com a raça daquela, sangue ruim.

- Eles acham mesmo que metem medo nos encarando desse jeito? – Riu Nathan Rodd.

Sirius riu também. – E eu que fui ameaçado! Esse Potter é mesmo uma piada.

- Ameaçado? Quando foi isso Sirius? – Estranhou Lucius.

- Depois da merda que vocês fizeram na avaliação da McGonagall. O Potter achou que tinha sido eu, como todo mundo e veio cheio de moral tirar satisfação.

- Insetos! Nós devíamos esmagar todos eles de uma vez por todas. – Afirmou Maurice.

De repente Sarah se aproximou, Jonathan Bradley, artilheiro do time e atual namorado da garota se levantou e desceu ao seu encontro. Sirius fingiu que não viu. Walden se manifestou.

- Até quando você pretende ignorar ela? Foi uma besteira todo o lance do feitiço, mas ela não foi a única responsável. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso.

- Ela é minha irmã Walden. Ela sabia de tudo e por causa da decisão dela de omitir isso de mim, eu quase fui expulso daqui!

Foi à vez de Lucius falar.

- Ainda assim você está exagerando. Nós todos decidimos não te contar porque não queríamos que você atrapalhasse nossos planos. Era óbvio que você não concordaria em usar um feitiço com a assinatura dos Black's.

- Não concordaria por que seria a maior burrice do universo. Mesmo que eu não tivesse me metido Dumbledore suspeitaria de mim.

- Em todo caso... –Continuou Lucius - Ninguém podia imaginar que você ia resolver ter um ataque de salvador dos oprimidos e aplicar o contra feitiço na frente da McGonagall

- Eu só queria saber Malfoy, de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia de que eu seria contra sacanear os Lufa-lufas. É bastante provável que eu fosse contra a escolha do feitiço, mesmo porque existem outros muito melhores. E eu só fiz o que fiz, por que eu não sabia em que dosagem o feitiço tinha sido lançado. Vocês não me disseram afinal... Aquelas pessoas podiam sofrer conseqüências sérias e irreversíveis dependendo do nível e da duração dos efeitos e se isso acontecesse, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é que ia sobrar pra minha família.

- Como eu já disse Sirius, foi uma grande besteira. Mas acabou cara. No final das contas todos nós estamos pagando e bem caro por essa decisão. – Completou Walden referindo as detenções.

Sirius balançou a cabeça demonstrando sua discordância, mas nada disse. Walden e Lucius acharam por bem não insistir.

Após assistirem o treino e se divertirem planejando inúmeras vinganças aos sonserinos, as meninas rumaram ao encontro de Tulace e Maya num dos jardins do Colégio.

Tiago, Pietro e Néon permaneceram por ali ainda falando sobre o mesmo assunto. Pietro, entretanto, parecia meio distante.

- Hei Tito! Acorda amigo? Tá pensando no que?

Pietro olhou os dois amigos e sorriu.

- Vocês vão me achar um toade.

- Nós já achamos. - Tiago e Néon sorriram

- Eu tava pensando na Lícia.

- Ah... Novidade... Dá um tempo vai... – Resmungou Tiago.

- Cara, eu sei lá... Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo. – Tentou explicar Pietro.

- Sei... Sei bem o nome disso! – Falou Néon. – Dor de cotovelo! Desde que ela parou de demonstrar qualquer intenção com relação a você, que você ta aí, querendo a fã de volta.

Depois do incidente com Nora, Lícia voltara a ser mais formal e distante com Pietro.

- Eu to falando sério! Não é só isso, Néon...

- Ah claro que é Tito. – Endossou Tiago. – Faz mais de um ano que você percebeu que ela estava demonstrando que estava afim e você nada. Agora que ela não quer nem saber, você vem com esse papo de que fica pensando nela.

Pietro ficou em silêncio alguns instantes. Depois olhou para os amigos sorrindo.

- Eu realmente fui um idiota né? Que mole que eu dei, de não ter ficado mais vezes com ela...

-Quem bom mesmo que você não ficou. Lícia é amiga da gente cara, brincar com ela não é uma possibilidade. – Engrossou Néon.

-E quem tá falando de brincar? Se não tivesse a Nora...

- Só vê se pensa melhor no que você quer antes de trazer ela de novo pra dentro disso, ta? – Disse Tiago encerrando o assunto. Pietro voltou a ficar pensativo.

Era de madrugada. Tiago estava sentado no alto da torre norte olhando a lua cheia. Não conseguira dormir, ficava pensando em Remo, onde e como ele estaria naquele momento. Havia lido muito sobre o assunto nos últimos meses, desde o acontecido. A cena da transformação volta e meia lhe vinha à mente. Não ter com quem falar sobre o assunto piorava a situação. Queria estar de novo com o garoto, mas Remo não facilitava as coisas nesse sentido. O menino era mesmo anti-social e para piorar se esquivava todas as vezes que cruzava com Tiago pelos corredores ou nas salas.

Tiago olhava a lua fixamente quando se assustou com um barulho que vinha da entrada da sacada, o menino se desequilibrou e por pouco não caiu sentado no chão. Pensando ser Filch em alguma ronda noturna pelo castelo, Tiago tentou se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade, mas não houve tempo. Das sombras um rosto surgiu. Era Sirius Black.

- Potter? Ah não...

- O que você está fazendo aqui Black?

- Engraçado! Eu estava pensando em lhe perguntar o mesmo.

- Pois fique sabendo que não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou por que eu faço. – Cortou Tiago.

- Nossa! Mas você é mesmo esquentadinho hein? Característica tola, mas peculiar, como diria minha mãe.

- Você não se cansa mesmo de fazer esse tipinho não é Black? Pois a mim você não engana. Por trás desse ar de superioridade e dessa pose de segurança existe apenas um sujeitinho covarde e mau caráter.

- Covarde?

- É covarde. Quer que eu soletre?

Sirius riu.

- Covarde como você foi naquele jogo, fingindo que queria impedir seus amiguinhos de irem pra briga só para evitar apanhar. Covarde como você foi ao usar a minha lareira por que estava morrendo de medo da mamãe. Covarde, lançando um feitiço traiçoeiro contra pessoas indefesas ao invés de tentar fazer algo pela frente com alguém do seu tamanho!

- Covarde não é! Você tem inveja de mim cara!

- O que! – Se indignou Tiago.

- Bom essa é a única explicação que eu encontro pra você ser tão toade comigo. Debochou Sirius. Diz pra mim, é mesmo muito difícil pra você pensar na possibilidade de que eu realmente estava querendo evitar mais briga naquele jogo por que eu sabia que ia dar merda. Será que mesmo impossível para você acreditar que não fui eu que lancei droga de feitiço nenhum, que eu só fiz ele parar? Quanto a minha mãe cara, ela que não me escute, mas você está certo, eu estava morrendo de medo naquele dia sim, mas você também estaria se fosse filho dela.

- Como você é sonso!

- Tá vendo? Você me dá muita importância.

- Eu te desprezo, isso sim.

- Não parece. Afinal, você pensa que fui capaz até de enganar Dumbledore e sair limpo depois de proferir um feitiço ilegal, não é? Você me acha muito bom mesmo!

Tiago ficou sem palavras.

- Eu não devia perder meu tempo com você, mas de uma vez por todas cara, não fui eu ok? Os responsáveis, se você quer saber também estão sendo punidos junto com os outros. E eu jamais faria isso com o cara. Ele já tem problema de mais.

- Ta bom, não foi você... – Repetiu Tiago desconfiado.

- Pombas, não! E sobre o jogo até onde eu me lembro você também não estava muito a fim de briga.

- Fui muita burrice! O Freese foi um idiota por ter começado aquilo tudo. – Tiago parecia finalmente começar a ceder.

- Eu concordo. Mas não foi correto terem te atingido depois da captura do pomo.

- Não foi mesmo. Do nada, Tiago começou a rir.

- Que foi? – Estranhou Sirius.

- Desculpa cara. Mas sua mãe é mesmo assustadora!

- E eu não sei?

De repente Sirius reparou um livro na mão de Tiago cujo título era "Os mitos e as verdades sobre os Lobisomens".

- Eu andei lendo também sobre isso. Queria arranjar um jeito de ajudar, sei lá...

- Eu pensei na mesma coisa. Mas até agora não encontrei nada que pudesse servir. Se aproximar dele durante a transformação parece ser sempre um risco de vida a não ser que você seja também um deles ou um Animago. - Completou Tiago.

- Como assim? – Sirius estava interessado

- Eu li num outro livro chamado Comunicação entre as espécies que um animal como o lobisomem não ataca determinadas espécies se essas não o ameaçarem ou atacarem primeiro.

- Interessante, mas ficamos na mesma. A não ser que nós nos transformemos em Animagos – Riu Sirius - O jeito vai ser ficar longe dele nas luas cheias.

Um silêncio se fez.

- Você acha possível...Não deixa pra lá, que besteira! – Disse Tiago

- O que? Fala... – Pediu Black

- É impossível alguém se transformar num Animago ilegalmente não é?

Sirius encarou Tiago sério. – Cara, tô começando a achar que a gente vai se dar bem.

_Oi gente, desculpem a demora com as atualizações, mas vamos as explicações como haviamos prometido:  
Bom vamos lá ... A nossa "verdadeira" fic começaria no quinto ano, mas como era muito informação e como criamos mtas histórias individuais para cada personagemdecidimos começar a escrever desde o terceiro ano. Para explicar como era o começo, as interações entre os personagens (que por sinal temos mtos!). Os 16 capítulos prontos englobam até o meio do quinto ano (a fic não está totalmente pronta, desculpem se foi essa a idéia que passamos), mas já temos praticamente decidido a direção que ela seguirá. Não se preocupem nãovamos abandonar essa fic.  
Tb tem todo o problema da volta às aulas, nossa beta não está podendo escrever nada, ... Bom então é isso ... Vamos tentar ser o mais rápidas possíveis, masainda não sabemos quandio vai ser a próxima atualização. _

_Pros que ainda continuam a ler essa fic obrigada,_

_**Clã Aguiar**_

_P.S. Não se esqueçam das reviews, me contem o q estão achando!_

**_Não pudemos responder todas as reviews nesse capítulo, e por isso pedimos desculpas, mas acho que ainda nessa semana, vamos republicá-lo com todas as reviews respondidas, não esqueceremos nenhuma, sem exceção!_**

**Tay** - brigada Tay, tb gostamos mto desse capítulo, não se preocupem mta coisa ainda tá por vir em relação a Sociedade.

**Ginny Potter** - Ahn não sei acho que fica mais legal o Sirius e o Lucius sendo da mesma idade e da mesma casa, sei lá acho as atitudes deles parecidas. O capítulo 2 é o meu favorito tb, foi o que demorou menos tempo para excrever, que bom q vc gostou. Mas o restante da família do Sirius tb vai aparecer, inclusuve a Andrômeda, pode ficar sossegada não esquecemos dela.Agora só vai saber se o Lucius descobre se continuar lendo. Tb acheia cena do Pedromto engraçada, acho o Pedro mto divertido

**Cella Monny **-é estranho no começo pra se acostumar, mas no livro não diz nada e nem indica, que pertencem todos a mesma casa. E cada um tem uma personalidade tão diferente do outro que sei lá... pareceu o mais natural. Mas aguarde, em relação a isso ainda temos novidades. Brigada por continuar lendo, tamos esperando o seu retorno, hein?

**Lobo Lupin** - Pensamos que essa fosse uma maneira diferente de ver essa amizade, e adoramos. Nunca tinha pensado nisso, gangue juvenil? Mas se encaixa mto bem, a verdade é q adoromos os sonserinos... tamos tentando ver se conseguimos publicar com mais frequência, mas continue lendo , acho que vai gostar ( um pouco pretenciosa? magina...)

**#duda#** - Brigada Duda!

_**Clã Aguiar**_


End file.
